À cause d'un garçon
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de Because Of A Boy de cutestkidsmom. Edward est le fils d'un père autiste. Bella est la mère d'un garçon autiste. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque leurs chemins se croisent ? Peuvent-ils trouver la paix et l'amour dans le chaos ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice : me voici donc de retour avec une nouvelle traduction, celle d'une histoire multi-chapitres (32) intitulée **_**Because Of A Boy**_**, de la formidable cutestkidsmom. **

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je traduis cette histoire avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteure.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Résumé : Edward est le fils d'un père autiste. Bella est la mère d'un garçon autiste. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque leurs chemins se croisent ? Peuvent-ils trouver la paix et l'amour dans le chaos ?**

**À cause d'un garçon**

**Chapitre Un : Des chemins qui se croisent**

Je suis en train de me hâter au centre-ville pour aller rencontrer un client lorsque je renverse accidentellement du café sur ma chemise d'une blancheur éclatante. Bien sûr je pourrais envoyer ma sœur Alice, qui est aussi mon assistante personnelle, m'en chercher une autre, mais ça transformerait une tâche de dix petites minutes en défilé de mode d'une heure.

« Dépose-moi au bord du trottoir, Felix. Je vais entrer prendre une chemise et je serai de retour dans une minute. »

« Très bien, Monsieur, » dit mon chauffeur en se garant devant Bergdorf Goodman.

Je ne prête guère attention à mon environnement étant donné que je n'arrête pas de recevoir des messages texte toutes les minutes, de mon père ou de Tanya, mon associée. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant. Mais si je l'avais été, ma vie n'aurait jamais changé comme elle l'a fait.

« AÏE ! » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de hurler alors que quelque chose fonce sur ma jambe.

« Oh mince, je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne voulais pas frapper votre muscle gastrocnémien. » Une petite voix polissonne remplie de regrets et de connaissances stupéfiantes attire mon attention.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à face avec un garçon qui ne peut pas avoir plus de six ans. Il a des cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés, de grands yeux bleus perçants, et il porte un costume qui s'apparente au mien.

« Y a pas de mal. » Je jette un regard à la ronde et ne vois aucun adulte avec lui. « Est-ce que tu es seul ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Comment pourrais-je être seul alors que je vous parle ? » Demande-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Mais il a raison.

« D'accord, petit malin, je voulais dire es-tu venu ici tout seul ? »

Cela semble s'enregistrer comme une question logique. « Je suis ici avec ma mère, elle est là-bas. » Il se retourne et je regarde dans la direction qu'il m'indique.

« Il y a une bonne quinzaine de dames là-bas, laquelle est à toi ? » J'entends ses gloussements. « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Aucune d'elles n'est À MOI. Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. L'esclavage a été aboli en 1865. » Il secoue la tête et je sens une intense familiarité dans la situation.

« Je m'appelle Edward, et toi ? » Je lui tends ma main en guise de salutation.

Il me toise avec méfiance. « Comment puis-je savoir que vous êtes qui vous prétendez être ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « On appelle ça la confiance. »

« Maman m'a dit de ne jamais faire confiance aux étrangers. » Il recule d'un pas et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ta maman est une femme très intelligente. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer et lui dire qu'elle élève un jeune homme des plus brillants. »

Cela le fait sourire. « Elle est juste… »

Il s'apprête à pointer de nouveau dans sa direction quand j'entends les cris stridents d'une femme paniquée. « SÉBASTIEN ! OÙ ES-TU ? SÉBASTIEN ! »

Je regarde le petit garçon habillé comme un juriste à côté de moi et je vois une légère rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. « C'est toi Sébastien ? » Je murmure. Il hoche la tête.

Je vois sa mère éreintée se précipiter à travers les étalages de vêtements. « Sébastien Charles Swan ! » Elle s'arrête juste devant lui et s'agenouille. Elle ferme les yeux et respire profondément, et lorsqu'elle commence à parler, elle est calme.

« Tu ne peux pas t'éclipser comme ça. Je t'ai expliqué maintes fois les dangers d'aller errer tout seul. Tu effraies maman quand tu fais ça. Tu es mon garçon spécial et je t'adore. Si les gens savaient combien tu es merveilleux, ils te déroberaient à moi. » Elle embrasse sa joue et l'étreint avec tout son corps.

Je vois le garçon se crisper au début, mais quand sa mère le serre plus fort il se détend visiblement.

« Madame ? » J'interromps leur étreinte, voulant simplement m'assurer que tout va bien avant de m'en aller.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux brun foncé. C'est une femme forte, on peut le dire rien qu'à regarder ses yeux de combattante. « Oh, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. » Elle se relève et brosse son pantalon.

« Voici Edward. Il m'a dit de lui faire confiance, mais tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas, alors je ne l'ai pas fait. » Les mots de Sébastien sont presque robotiques. Ses yeux bougent comme s'il lisait et répétait.

« C'est exact, Bébé, et j'en suis heureuse. » Elle embrasse le sommet de son crâne et se tourne vers moi. « Merci de ne pas avoir kidnappé mon fils, Edward. Sébastien a tendance à errer. Ce n'est pas intentionnel, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il va où son esprit le mène. » Elle sourit avec fierté. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la maman stressée que j'ai vue quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Y a pas de souci. » Mon téléphone vibre et je prends l'appel. « J'arrive, Tanya. Attends-moi et contente-toi de les charmer jusqu'à ce que je sois là… Bon, comme tu veux… Ok… Bye. » Je roule des yeux.

« Vous avez la même tronche que ma mère a quand mon père l'appelle, » dit Sébastien en toute innocence. « Vous ne devez pas l'aimer beaucoup, cette Tanya. Ma mère déteste mon père. »

« Je ne le déteste pas, Seb, tu le sais ça. » Elle me lance un regard contrit. « Je ne le déteste pas, c'est juste que lui et moi ça ne fonctionne pas, vous savez ? »

Je souris. Bien sûr que je sais. Qui n'a pas déjà été dans une relation amoureuse qui a échoué ou qui est en déroute ? « Bien sûr. »

« Je suis Bella, en passant, et vous connaissez Sébastien. » À cette présentation, il lève sa petite main et je la serre.

« Voilà, maintenant nous avons été officiellement présentés par ma mère, et par conséquent nous ne sommes plus des étrangers et nous pouvons converser régulièrement et nous tutoyer. » Mes yeux s'agrandissent à ses mots. J'entends Bella émettre un petit rire.

« Ok, mon petit garçon spécial, allons-y. Nous avons assez monopolisé cet homme. » Elle agite la main et s'éloigne. Ce garçon me rappelle quelqu'un. J'essaye de résoudre cette énigme longtemps après avoir quitté le grand magasin.

**ooo**

« Nom de Dieu, Edward, tu as près de quinze minutes de retard ! » Gronde Tanya quand j'arrive au bureau.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Tanya ! » Je pointe un doigt dans sa direction, et d'enragée qu'elle était, son expression devient sensuelle.

« Je suis désolée, mon lapin, tu m'a mis les nerfs en pelote. D'ailleurs, où étais-tu ? » Elle fait danser ses doigts sur ma cravate.

« Chez Bergdorf, je te l'ai dit au téléphone. » Je recule.

« Eh bien, nous devons nous dépêcher. Notre client est ici, mais ça te dirait d'aller dîner après ? » Elle bat des cils d'une manière aguichante que je trouve seulement grotesque.

« Non. Maintenant allons-y. »

Je suis sorti avec Tanya pendant quelques années. Je pensais que c'était le grand amour jusqu'à ce que je la surprenne dans MON bureau en train de se faire baiser par MON ancien client Alistair Holmes. Inutile de dire que depuis, sa simple vue me donne la nausée, sauf qu'elle refuse de me laisser racheter ses parts de l'entreprise, alors je suis coincé avec elle pour le moment.

« Tu dis toujours non, ça fait une éternité, quand vas-tu me pardonner et me donner une autre chance ? » Roucoule-t-elle.

« Voyons voir. » Je jette un bref coup d'œil à mon calendrier. « Oh, d'accord, j'ai une petite place pour toi dans mon horaire dans la semaine des quatre jeudis. » Je souris et me précipite vers la salle de réunion. J'entends Tanya souffler bruyamment et faire claquer ses talons derrière moi.

Tout au long de la réunion, je n'arrête pas de recevoir des textos de mon père :

_Savais-tu qu'un escargot peut dormir durant trois ans ? - Papa_

Je secoue la tête, rigole et lui réponds. _Super cool - Edward_

_N'est-ce pas ? Je me demande néanmoins s'il rêve. Je vais approfondir mes recherches et je te tiendrai au courant - Papa_

_Bonne idée - Edward_

La réunion s'avère inutile puisque le client est parfaitement heureux de la trajectoire empruntée par notre entreprise pour promouvoir son produit. Ils voulaient simplement nous faire savoir qu'ils nous surveillent. C'est une tactique tellement stupide.

**ooo**

Je suis en train de préparer le dîner quand mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde l'heure. « 18h pile, » je marmonne en répondant. « Hey, papa. »

« Bonsoir Edward, comment était ta journée ? »

« Excellente, et la tienne ? »

« Décevante. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y a pas moyen de savoir si un escargot fait des rêves. » Il soupire.

« Je suis désolé, papa. Peut-être que c'est un truc sur lequel tu peux travailler ? »

« Peut-être, mais peu probable. Je suis beaucoup trop occupé avec d'autres projets. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Savais-tu qu'il existe plus d'une vingtaine de variétés de poissons rouges ? » Il s'est clairement laissé distraire par quelque chose. Ça ne sert à rien de le lui rappeler. Il est comme ça.

« Je le sais maintenant, » je réponds avec amusement.

« J'ai aussi regardé un documentaire à 16h15 aujourd'hui, et j'ai appris que les chevaux ne peuvent pas vomir. Je ne le savais pas. Le savais-tu, Edward ? »

« Non, je ne le savais pas. Tu m'as encore appris quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Oh, il faut que j'y aille, fiston, le dîner est prêt et il est 18h20. Je dois te laisser. » Il parle avec précipitation. C'est la même chose tous les soirs.

« Ok, je t'aime papa. On se reparlera plus tard. »

« Je t'aime Edward, au revoir. »

Et il raccroche.

**ooo**

À 21h mon téléphone sonne de nouveau.

« Oui allô, » je dis, sachant très bien qui est à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bonsoir Edward, comment était ton dîner ? »

« Délicieux, papa, j'ai mangé un steak avec des pommes de terre et des carottes. Et toi ? »

« Ta mère a fait un rôti braisé. C'était succulent. Mais pas de pommes de terre, je n'aime pas ça. »

« Ouais, je m'en souviens. Alors, dis-moi un truc, papa ? »

Il glousse. « En 1983, un artiste japonais a fait une copie de la Joconde sur des toasts. »

« C'est pas vrai ? » C'est vraiment cool.

« Je ne mens pas, Edward, tu le sais bien, » dit-il avec sérieux.

« Je sais, désolé. Quoi d'autre ? »

« La noix de muscade est toxique si elle est injectée par intraveineuse. »

« C'est bon à savoir, papa. »

« Oui, en effet. »

« Un de plus, papa. »

« Hum, voyons voir. J'AI TROUVÉ ! Il y a une ville à Terre-Neuve au Canada qui s'appelle Dildo*. »

J'éclate de rire. « C'est hilarant. Je veux y aller maintenant. »

« C'est un nom amusant, mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller pour le moment. Mon émission de télé est sur le point de commencer et je suis occupé demain. »

« D'accord, eh bien une autre fois alors, papa. »

« Oui, toutefois nous allons devoir planifier. » Sa voix est lacée de mise en garde. Il n'irait jamais en voyage à moins que ce ne soit parfaitement organisé.

« Bien entendu. Ok papa, il est temps que j'y aille. Je te parlerai demain matin. Je t'aime. »

« Oui, demain matin à 7h. Bonne nuit fiston, je t'aime. »

Et il raccroche.

**ooo**

Je ne prends jamais la peine de régler l'alarme de mon radio réveil. Mon père est mon réveille-matin. À 7h, mon téléphone sonne.

« Bonjour papa, » je grogne d'un ton endormi.

« Tu n'es pas encore levé, Edward ? » Demande-t-il.

« Je me suis mis au lit très tard hier, papa, j'avais beaucoup de travail. »

« Oh, Edward, c'est inacceptable ! Le sommeil est important. Tu ne vas pas conduire ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Il est scientifiquement prouvé que chaque année 1.9 million de gens ont un accident relié à la fatigue. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Felix va me reconduire au bureau. Je vais bien, papa, tu n'as pas à te faire tant de souci. »

Il soupire. « Je sais que tu es un adulte. Je ne devrais pas intervenir dans la façon dont tu mènes ta vie. Ta mère me le dit et je le sais, mais quelque chose en mon for intérieur ne peut l'accepter. Ça me cause un malaise. »

« Tu es mon père, il est naturel que tu sois protecteur envers moi, et je t'aime pour ça, sérieusement. »

« Très bien, je l'accepte Edward, merci. Maintenant va boire une tasse de café, et mange quelque chose contenant beaucoup de vitamine C. Le temps se rafraîchit et je ne veux pas que tu attrapes un rhume. »

« Merci papa, on se reparle plus tard. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Au revoir. »

Et il raccroche.

**ooo**

« Bonjour Edward, » ronronne Tanya lorsque j'entre dans le bureau.

« Arrête ton numéro, j'ai besoin de café avant de me taper tes minauderies, » je râle en me rendant à la cuisine pour me verser une tasse.

« Tu as veillé tard ? » S'enquiert Tanya en entrant dans la cuisine avec sa tasse vide, qu'elle met à côté de la mienne.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Je remplis nos deux tasses.

« Un rancard ou un truc du genre ? » Son ton fouineur me fait rouler des yeux.

« Non, et ça ne te regarderait pas si j'étais sorti avec quelqu'un. » Je m'empresse de mettre du sucre et un peu de lait dans mon café.

« Dans ce cas tu étais probablement au téléphone avec ton père jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Je détestais ça quand je dormais chez toi, tous ces appels. » Elle pousse un énorme soupir. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça. »

« Heureusement, c'est un problème auquel tu n'auras plus jamais à faire face. » Je lui adresse un sourire sarcastique alors que je quitte la pièce.

Avant que je ne tourne le coin de la porte, elle me lance une pique. « Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton père est retardé, Edward. C'est à ta mère de s'occuper de lui. Tu dois vivre ta vie et lui dire de rester à l'écart. »

Je me retourne tellement vite que la moitié de mon café brûlant déborde de ma tasse et se répand sur ma chemise… encore une fois. Je ne le sens pas, tout ce que je ressens, c'est la rage. Tanya a dépassé les bornes. Je marche jusqu'à elle et la foudroie du regard.

« Tu ne parles pas de mon père. Tu ne parles pas de qui que ce soit que je connais. Ça n'allait jamais marcher toi et moi, Tanya, parce que ton cœur est en putréfaction. Mon père n'est pas retardé, il est spécial, il est AUTISTE. » Je crache les mots à sa figure. « Tu ferais bien de fermer ton clapet. Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas, de choses que tu ne comprends pas et que tu n'as aucune envie d'essayer de comprendre. Alors tant que je serai obligé de travailler avec toi tous les jours, je te suggère de faire de ton mieux pour NE PAS me parler, parce que je le jure devant Dieu, Tanya, même si tu es une femme, je vais te frapper. »

Je dépose violemment ma tasse dans l'évier, fracassant la porcelaine, et je me précipite hors de la cuisine, directement vers les ascenseurs, et hors du building. Je prends une grande respiration. La brise automnale envoie une rafale de soulagement dans mes poumons et un frisson sur ma peau.

Je ris en songeant à mon père ce matin et à son avertissement au sujet du temps plus froid.

Felix sort de la voiture et vient ouvrir ma portière. « Où allons-nous, patron ? »

Je regarde ma chemise, puis Felix. « Bergdorf, » je dis en riant. Il sourit et je monte dans le véhicule.

**ooo**

Mon père m'envoie quelques faits par texto pendant que je fais l'achat d'une nouvelle chemise. Je décide d'en prendre plus d'une et de simplement les stocker dans mon bureau. Il est clair que je suis empoté.

« Bonjour Edward, c'est bon de te revoir. » Je me retourne et je trouve Sébastien qui me regarde avec des yeux brillants et une main tendue.

Je tends pudiquement la main et serre la sienne tout en jetant des regards à la ronde pour trouver sa mère.

« Il est impoli de ne pas regarder une personne dans les yeux quand elle vous parle. » Il soupire. « As-tu des difficultés avec ça toi aussi ? » Demande-t-il timidement. Je regarde immédiatement dans ses yeux innocents.

« Je suis désolé, Sébastien. Tu as raison, c'est impoli. Je cherchais juste ta mère. »

Il hausse les épaules. « Je suis encore parti faire un tour, mais je la retrouverai, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle elle s'inquiète. »

Je dévisage ce garçon familier, et une impression d'être en territoire connu étreint mon cœur quand je lui parle.

« D'accord, Sébastien, nous allons trouver ta maman, et tu peux me parler de toi pendant que nous la cherchons. Est-ce que ça te va ? » Il réfléchit pendant une minute puis il hoche la tête pour montrer que ça lui convient.

Je cherche le département pour homme aussi méticuleusement que possible en tenant la main de Sébastien. Sa poigne est robuste et ferme.

« Je m'appelle Sébastien Charles Swan, j'ai six ans mais j'en aurai sept le 31 octobre. Je suis né le jour de l'Halloween. Savais-tu que l'Halloween est également connu sous le nom de _All Hallows' Eve, _ou Veille de la Toussaint? »

En fait je le sais grâce à mon père. « Oui j'le sais. »

Il me sourit, impressionné. « Tu dois être très intelligent, Edward. Il ne t'arrive jamais de te balader sans but ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais mon père est notoirement connu pour vagabonder. »

Il acquiesce. « C'est embêtant, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ma mère n'est jamais trop fâchée contre moi. Je pense qu'elle a juste peur que je me fasse enlever parce que je suis spécial. »

Je glousse. « Tu es spécial, et est-ce que tu as des super pouvoirs ? » Je demande, espérant alléger l'atmosphère. Il semble si chagriné tout à coup de s'être perdu.

« C'est absurde, Edward. Les super pouvoirs, c'est dans les comic books qu'on les retrouve. Nous sommes dans la vraie vie. » Il arrête de marcher mais me fait signe de me pencher à son niveau. Je le fais et il murmure, « Mais ma mère me dit que mon esprit est comme un puzzle et que seulement les personnes les plus extraordinaires peuvent le comprendre. Elle dit aussi que mon cœur doit être protégé des gens méchants. C'est pour ça que je vais à une école où on me comprend. » Il me fait un clin d'œil comme s'il venait de me révéler le plus grand secret du monde.

Qui est ce garçon ? Il est incroyable ! Après avoir fait le tour du magasin pendant une demi-heure, j'aperçois Bella au comptoir du service à la clientèle. Sa tête est dans ses mains et elle pleure dans son téléphone.

« Oh, papa, je savais qu'un de ces jours quelqu'un allait me le prendre. » Elle est dévastée.

« Va retrouver ta mère, Sébastien, » je lui dis, mais il ne veut pas lâcher ma main.

« Viens avec moi, Edward ? » M'implore-t-il, et je ne peux pas dire non.

Je tape légèrement Bella sur l'épaule mais elle sursaute malgré tout. Elle me regarde et halète en voyant Sébastien tenir ma main. « Je l'ai, papa, » dit-elle au téléphone, puis elle le fourre dans son sac.

« OH MON DIEU, MERCI ! » Elle le soulève et ses bras l'engloutissent. Ses sanglots s'apaisent après un certain temps. Je vois Sébastien gentiment tapoter son dos et essayer de la calmer.

J'ai déjà vécu cette situation avant. Il y a cinq ans, mon père était à la foire avec ma mère, ma sœur et moi, et il est parti seul de son côté. Nous ne pouvions pas le trouver, nous l'avons cherché pendant des heures. Ma mère a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et appelé la police. Ce n'est qu'après qu'un pompier nous ait escortés jusqu'à la grande roue que nous avons trouvé mon père en train de réparer celle-ci. Il nous a regardé en rayonnant, impressionné d'avoir réussi à comprendre le mécanisme. Ma mère l'a serré dans ses bras avec férocité et a sangloté contre sa poitrine. Il l'a cajolée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.

« Bella ? » Je l'interromps.

Elle me regarde et essuie ses yeux. « Merci encore, Edward. Je suis désolée s'il vous a embêté. »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, pas du tout. Il me rappelle tellement mon père. D'une certaine façon c'est très sympa. »

Elle sourit avec gentillesse. « Il est tout mon univers. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer le perdre. »

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. « Je vous comprends parfaitement. »

Elle plisse les yeux et pince les lèvres. Je peux dire qu'elle me jauge. « Je pense que c'est fort possible, Edward. »

Je regarde Sébastien, puis à nouveau Bella. Puis je décide de me ranger de son côté. « Savais-tu qu'un cheval ne peut pas vomir ? »

Il écarquille les yeux et hoche la tête. « Je l'ai vu dans un documentaire l'autre jour. Ma mère m'a laissé le regarder ! »

Je savais que ce garçon m'était familier, il est juste une version plus petite d'un homme que j'ai connu toute ma vie.

« C'était hier après-midi à 16h15, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire est radieux. « OUI, TU L'AS VU TOI AUSSI ? » Crie-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Je secoue la tête. « Non, c'est mon père qui a regardé ce reportage. Il m'a téléphoné hier soir pour m'en parler. »

« Je veux rencontrer ton père. Il a l'air d'être intelligent comme toi, Edward. »

Bella émet un petit rire. « Ok, Sébastien, il est près de midi et nous devons aller manger, pas vrai ? »

Il regarde sa montre et je le vois paniquer. « Maman, nous avons dix minutes. Nous n'attraperons pas de taxi pour aller manger quelque part à temps. »

Bella prend une respiration chancelante. L'horaire ne peut pas dévier, ce serait la débâcle totale.

« Dans ce cas c'est une bonne chose que j'aie une voiture privée et un chauffeur qui peut nous emmener quelque part à temps, n'est-ce pas ? » Mes paroles sont récompensées par deux sourires soulagés.

« Oh Edward, êtes-vous… es-tu sûr ? » Demande Bella.

« Oui, mais nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. » Je regarde Sébastien. « Tu veux faire un tour sur mon dos ? »

Il acquiesce et je le ramasse et me tourne vers Bella. « Allez la maman, nous avons un horaire à respecter, » je dis en plaisantant.

Elle nous suit sans peine, et quand nous parvenons à la voiture, je demande à Felix de nous conduire au restaurant convenable le plus proche aussi vite que possible.

Nous arrivons deux minutes avant qu'il ne soit midi.

***dildo veut dire godemiché en français.**

**Note de l'auteure : je suis la mère d'un fils autiste. Je m'occupe de familles au sein desquelles l'autisme est présent et je suis témoin des luttes auxquelles elles sont confrontées. Cette histoire raconte le destin de deux personnes avec quelqu'un d'autiste dans leur vie. L'un est un fils et l'autre est une mère. Leurs chemins se croisent, et ensemble ils apprennent comment, avec l'amour, on peut trouver la paix au milieu du chaos.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

**Note de la traductrice : suite à une série de messages anonymes des plus ignobles (entendez par là, odieux, haineux, injurieux), l'auteure cutestkidsmom a retiré toutes ses histoires du site l'an dernier, mais si vous voulez les lire en anglais, elles existent en pdf. Vous n'avez qu'à communiquer avec moi par pm pour vous les procurer. Elles sont aussi disponibles en faisant une recherche sur l'Internet.**

**Aussi, cutestkidsmom s'engageait à updater son histoire une fois par semaine, et je vais essayer d'en faire autant, mais je ne fais pas de promesse, car ma fille va commencer la saison des compétitions de danse très bientôt et je risque d'être très prise par la vraie vie…**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2015.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens tout d'abord à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2015, et à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues suite à la publication du premier chapitre de cette nouvelle traduction. Voici donc sans plus tarder le deuxième chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre Deux : Respire**

Mon alarme me réveille à 6h30 exactement. Je frotte mes yeux fatigués. La nuit a été longue, Sébastien s'est beaucoup agité. Je m'extirpe du lit et me rends à la salle de bain. Je fais ma routine avant de réveiller mon garçon. Aller à la salle de bain, me laver les mains et le visage, me brosser les dents et les cheveux, enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt.

Je vais dans sa chambre et je le vois dormir paisiblement, enveloppé étroitement dans ses draps aux motifs intersidéraux. Je souris avec regret, souhaitant ne pas avoir à le réveiller.

Je m'agenouille à côté de son lit et glisse doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. « Il est temps de te lever, mon lapin, » je murmure tout près de son oreille.

Ses paupières tremblotent, il grommèle, mais il ne bouge pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 6h55. « Il sera 7h dans cinq minutes, Sébastien, » je murmure à nouveau.

Il ouvre paresseusement les yeux et m'adresse un sourire en coin. « Bonjour, maman. »

« Bonjour, mon ange. » J'embrasse ses joues parfaitement rebondies. « Tes vêtements sont sortis. Je vais aller préparer ton petit déjeuner. Je te vois en bas dans quinze minutes. »

Il acquiesce. « Deux œufs tournés, m'man, deux tranches de bacon, un toast, et laisse deux centimètres d'espace dans le verre quand tu le rempliras avec du jus d'orange, s'il te plaît ? »

Ça fait trois mois que je lui prépare ce petit déjeuner particulier, et pourtant chaque matin il DOIT me le rappeler. Alors je souris. « C'est noté, mon cœur. Va te préparer et rejoins-moi à la table. »

Il traîne ses pieds à la salle de bain, allume l'interrupteur de la lumière deux fois, et fredonne en faisant sa toilette. Aujourd'hui, sa chanson est le thème de _Star Trek_. Je pouffe de rire en me hâtant à la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuner.

Quinze minutes top chrono plus tard, il entre dans la cuisine. Il s'assied sur sa chaise et je mets son petit déjeuner devant lui et je m'installe à côté de lui avec mon café et un muffin.

« J'aime bien Edward, maman, » dit-il en arrangeant sa nourriture de manière à ce que ses œufs soient devant lui, le bacon à gauche et le toast à droite.

« Ouais, moi aussi, Sébastien. » Je sirote mon café et je repense au déjeuner de la veille.

Edward savait qu'il devait demander une banquette à l'arrière, loin des autres clients du restaurant. Il a aussi demandé que nous ne soyons pas assis directement sous le haut-parleur de la radio. Il a demandé à Sébastien s'il voulait l'intérieur ou l'extérieur de la banquette et s'il préférait être face à la porte ou non.

Quand je lui ai demandé comment il se faisait qu'il soit si prévenant à l'égard des besoins de mon fils, il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules en disant qu'il avait géré ce genre de situation toute sa vie. J'ai pensé qu'il voulait dire qu'il était autiste lui aussi, mais il a expliqué que son père avait reçu un diagnostic d'autisme quand il était au début de la vingtaine. Il était plus vieux encore quand on lui avait dit que sa forme d'autisme était connue sous le nom de syndrome d'Asperger.

J'étais choquée qu'un homme de cet âge soit diagnostiqué si tard dans sa vie, mais il m'a expliqué comment ça s'était passé. Son grand-père disait au sujet de son père que celui-ci était un savant avec de graves problèmes de paresse.

Cela m'a brisé de cœur de penser à un homme grandissant dans un monde terrifiant, tout seul sans personne pour le comprendre.

Nous avons parlé un peu plus de Sébastien et de 'l'école spéciale' qu'il fréquente. Puis Sébastien a assailli Edward avec une pluie de « Edward, savais-tu que… »

C'était stupéfiant de voir qu'Edward savait en effet des quantités de choses, mais j'imagine que son père l'informe régulièrement tout comme Sébastien le fait avec moi.

« Ok, maman, j'ai terminé. Il faut juste que je me brosse les dents encore une fois, et que je mette mes chaussures et ma veste. Il commence à faire froid, m'man, tu dois te rappeler de mettre ton manteau toi aussi, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. » Il va porter son assiette dans l'évier, l'essuie deux fois et la rince jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étincelante, puis il la place dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Je le promets, Bébé, je vais porter mon manteau aujourd'hui. » Il hoche la tête avec gaieté et sort de la pièce en courant pour aller finir de se préparer.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous sommes sur les marches du perron, attendant son autobus.

Je vois Sébastien broyer les feuilles tombées sous sa chaussure. « Tu t'amuses ? » Je m'enquiers.

« J'aime le bruit que ça fait, » répond-il simplement.

« J'aime l'automne, c'est ma saison préférée, mais c'est triste aussi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te rend triste, maman ? » Il me regarde avec des yeux soucieux.

« Eh bien, Seb, je suppose que c'est parce que même si c'est très beau, les feuilles tombent des arbres, laissant ceux-ci dépouillés. Puis les magnifiques feuilles colorées deviennent brunes et meurent. » Je souris faiblement.

« Peut-être que si tu le comprenais mieux ça ne te rendrait pas si triste. » Il me lance ce regard de petit garçon qui sait tout.

« D'accord, Seb, éclaire-moi. » Je me tourne vers lui, attendant avidement son histoire.

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'être triste au sujet des feuilles tombées et des arbres dépouillés, et je vais te dire pourquoi. » Il ramasse une feuille et la met dans ma main.

« Les arbres qui perdent leurs feuilles en hiver sont appelés arbres à feuillage caduc. Ils perdent leurs feuilles pour conserver l'humidité et réduire la quantité d'énergie qu'ils doivent consommer afin de rester en vie. » Je regarde la feuille orange dans ma main alors qu'il poursuit.

« Les feuilles de certains de ces arbres changent et prennent des couleurs vives avant de tomber au sol, tandis que d'autres se fanent ou brunissent. Alors tu vois, maman, elles ne meurent pas du tout, elles vivent. » Il sourit triomphalement.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je glisse la feuille dans ma poche. « Merci, Seb, tu as raison, ce n'est pas triste, c'est merveilleux. »

Son intelligence m'épate toujours, et pourtant le pincement au cœur que je ressens chaque fois qu'il parle est presque débilitant. Il y a tellement de gens dans ce monde qui ne comprennent pas mon petit garçon. Je pense à l'avenir, quand je ne serai plus là. Ira-t-il bien quand je ne serai plus là ?

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées morbides. Il ira bien, mon esprit le sait, mon cœur a juste besoin de se mettre au diapason. Il est là où il doit être. Peut-être que s'il ne faisait pas l'expérience des ténèbres dans lesquels ce monde d'ignorance l'a lancé, je serais plus optimiste. « Respire, Bella, » je me dis et me répète jusqu'à ce que je sois calme.

Après que son autobus l'ait ramassé, je me précipite à l'étage et je me prépare pour aller travailler.

**ooo**

« C'est bon de te voir ce matin, Bella. Pour qui faisons-nous des achats aujourd'hui ? » Demande Rose, l'une des gérantes de Bergdorf.

« Bonjour, Rose. Je suis passée prendre quelques complets qui ont été ajustés pour Eleazar Cruz ? Sais-tu s'ils sont prêts ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils le sont, Bella. Je dois te dire, tu as vraiment les meilleurs clients, » pépie-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le comptoir.

J'adore être une conseillère shopping. Ça me procure l'horaire de travail flexible dont j'ai besoin, et mes clients comprennent ce que je vis avec Sébastien, ainsi que ses besoins spécifiques. LA PLUPART d'entre eux, en tout cas.

« Il y a certains de mes clients dont je me passerais, Rose, mais je suis bien payée, alors je me contente de faire la sourde oreille à leurs jérémiades. » Je hausse les épaules et je prends les sacs de vêtements.

« C'est ce que tu dois faire. Alors dis-moi, comment va Sébastien ? » Elle croise les bras et sourit. J'amène souvent mon fils au travail avec moi quand j'ai des heures atypiques. Bergdorf est mon lieu de prédilection car le personnel est toujours gentil avec lui.

« Il est merveilleux et brillant. Il est parfait, quoi. » Je lui rends son sourire.

« Et il le sait lui aussi. » Nous commençons toutes les deux à rire.

« Oh Bella, ça me rappelle, est-ce que tu sais si Edward Cullen fait son shopping lui-même ou s'il a quelqu'un comme toi pour l'aider ? »

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. « Non, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, hier il a laissé ces chemises-là ici quand il est sorti en courant avec toi et ton fils. Je n'ai pas de numéro de client dans mes fichiers, alors je me demandais si tu étais au parfum. » Elle dépose trois chemises devant moi.

« Mon Dieu, je suis horriblement embarrassée. Il est parti et il les a oubliées. » Je tâte le tissu soyeux. Il a vraiment beaucoup de goût. Je regarde Rose. « Je peux les lui apporter. Après tout c'est ma faute s'il les a oubliées. »

Elle sourit et acquiesce. « Mmhmm, ok, ouais, tu peux faire ça. »

« Quoi ? » Je peux sentir mes joues chauffer à l'insinuation dans son ton.

« Rien. Vas-y, cocotte, apporte son armure à ton homme. » Elle glousse.

« Ah, s'te plaît, Rose, cesse de te comporter comme une adolescente. Je le fais pour être serviable, c'est tout. » Je secoue la tête, m'empare des chemises qui s'ajoutent aux sacs que j'ai déjà, et je sors.

**ooo**

L'Agence Cullen-Denali est située au cœur de Manhattan. Ils occupent deux étages dans le Chrysler Building, ce qui me surprend énormément. Je savais qu'Edward avait de l'argent, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais de là à pouvoir louer des locaux dans le Chrysler Building ? Wow !

« Puis-je vous aider, madame ? » Me demande un petit homme chauve derrière le comptoir d'information.

« Oh, je l'espère bien. » Je lui montre trois sacs de Bergdorf. « Ils sont à M. Cullen et je dois les lui donner. »

Il regarde sa planchette à pince. « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Je suis Isabella Swan, ou Bella si vous préférez. Quel est votre nom ? » Je lui demande bizarrement en retour.

Il rit. « Je m'appelle Norman. Écoutez, vous m'avez l'air d'être une dame tout à fait charmante, mais vous n'êtes pas sur la liste de personnes qui peuvent rencontrer M. Cullen et Mlle Denali sans rendez-vous. Vous allez devoir appeler et en obtenir un. » Il m'adresse un sourire contrit.

« Je comprends parfaitement. Dans ce cas je vais juste appeler là-haut et voir si M. Cullen aimerait que je laisse ces sacs ici avec vous. » Je souris et sors mon téléphone. C'est alors que je réalise que je ne connais pas le numéro de l'agence. Norman m'observe attentivement tandis que je fais une recherche Google sur mon téléphone jusqu'à ce que je repère le numéro et le compose.

« Merci d'avoir téléphoné à l'Agence Cullen-Denali, comment puis-je diriger votre appel ? » S'enquiert une jolie voix de femme.

« Oui, bonjour, j'essaye de joindre Edward Cullen ? »

« Puis-je vous demander votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bella Swan. » Je tripote les sacs contenant les chemises. Norman commence à me rendre nerveuse, me dévisageant comme il le fait.

« Ne quittez pas. » J'entends un clic, et de la musique se met à jouer. J'arpente le lobby jusqu'à ce que finalement j'entende sa voix.

« Bella ? » Dit Edward avec inquiétude.

« Bonjour Edward, je suis navrée de te déranger, mais j'ai tes chemises. »

Il émet un petit rire. « Mes chemises ? »

Je roule des yeux. « Désolée, je voulais dire celles de Bergdorf. J'y étais aujourd'hui, et la gérante les avait. Je suis juste passée ici pour te les apporter, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à monter à l'agence. Aimerais-tu que je les laisse à Norman ? »

« Tu es dans le lobby ? Et qui est Norman ? »

Maintenant c'est à mon tour de glousser. « Il travaille au comptoir d'information en bas. Il a été très gentil, mais il ne peut pas me laisser monter. »

Il soupire et je me demande quel genre d'expression il a quand il est frustré.

« Je suis désolé, Bella, je descends tout de suite. »

« Oh, d'accord. Je te vois dans une minute alors ? »

« Oui, je suis en chemin. » Il raccroche.

Je regarde Norman en haussant les épaules. « Il descend. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et il s'éloigne en vitesse. C'est étrange, mais je ne me pose pas de questions.

Une minute plus tard Edward arrive à grandes enjambées dans le hall. Je le regarde, fascinée par l'assurance qui émane de lui. Il sourit et salue quelques personnes en les croisant. Il est habillé pour en jeter sans même essayer.

Quand ses yeux se rivent aux miens, je ne peux empêcher le sourire qui se répand sur mon visage.

« Bella, c'est tellement plaisant de te voir, » dit-il quand il est plus près.

« C'est réciproque, Edward. » J'ai l'impression que ma gorge se bloque, alors au lieu de m'embarrasser davantage en bafouillant, je lui tends les sacs.

Il les prend avec une expression étonnamment amusée. « Merci de les avoir apportées. Tu n'avais pas à te donner cette peine. »

Je balaye ses protestations du revers de la main. « Oui, je devais le faire. C'est à cause de moi et de Sébastien que tu les as oubliées en premier lieu. »

Il s'apprête à parler quand son téléphone se met à vibrer. Il lève un doigt et lit un message. Un petit sourire se joue sur son visage et il répond rapidement et remet le téléphone dans sa poche. « Désolé, alors quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangé, Bella, vraiment. J'aime bien Sébastien, et pas seulement lui. »

Je peux sentir la rougeur sur mon visage. Son téléphone vibre à nouveau et il le lit, sourit encore, répond, et le range.

« Je peux voir que tu es très occupé, alors je vais te laisser retourner à ton travail. » Je viens pour partir, mais il saisit tendrement mon coude.

« Ça va, Bella, c'est mon père, il m'envoie beaucoup de textos, » dit-il avec tant de gentillesse et d'admiration.

« Oh ? C'est tellement sympa. »

« Ouais, c'est difficile parfois, surtout quand je ne peux pas prendre mon téléphone et qu'il s'inquiète. »

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je comprends. « Seb est comme ça quand je suis dans le sous-sol et qu'il m'appelle depuis l'étage supérieur. Si je ne peux pas l'entendre ou que je ne réponds pas assez vite, il devient très anxieux. »

Il acquiesce et nous sommes silencieux pendant une minute, nous contentant de nous dévisager. Son téléphone vibre une fois de plus. Il lit le message et ma curiosité est piquée. « Alors, que dit-il ? Quelque chose que Sébastien ne sait peut-être pas… »

Edward lève les yeux de son téléphone et me jauge pendant un moment. Je sais qu'il est probablement très protecteur envers son père. Beaucoup de gens ne comprennent pas ça, mais moi si. Après une seconde, il me montre l'écran. Je le lis à voix haute.

« La plupart des rires qu'on entend dans les émissions de télévision ont été enregistrés dans les années 1950, ce qui signifie que beaucoup de ces gens qu'on entend rire sont morts. _– Papa_ »

Je ris pendant un moment puis je lève les yeux vers Edward. Son regard me coupe le souffle. Il n'est pas certain de ce que je pense de ça. De son père.

« C'est un fait intéressant. J'en ai un pour lui, que Sébastien m'a dit hier soir. Tu veux le lui envoyer par texto ? » Je demande.

Il finit par sourire et opine. « Ok, alors dis-lui que notre poumon gauche est plus petit que notre poumon droit pour faire de la place à notre cœur. »

Il texte rapidement, appuie sur le bouton d'envoie et range son téléphone. « Merci, Bella. »

J'acquiesce. « Pas de problème. En fait c'est chouette de pouvoir me servir de toutes les connaissances que m'apprend Seb. »

Il pêche à nouveau son téléphone quand celui-ci retentit, et il commence à rire. Il tourne l'écran vers moi et je le lis. « Soit tu es devant un écran d'ordinateur, soit tu es actuellement en train de parler à une personne très intelligente, Edward. – _Papa_. »

Je ris. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui doit lui échapper, pas vrai ? »

« Rien ne lui échappe. » Il tape une réponse et prend une grande inspiration. « Aimerais-tu dîner avec moi, Bella ? »

Je suis décontenancée par sa soudaine question. « Euh, quoi ? »

« Tu sais, le dîner ? C'est le dernier repas de la journée. Celui que les gens prennent le soir ? » Il est sarcastique.

« Je sais ce qu'est le dîner. Je suis juste surprise, c'est tout. »

« Écoute, j'aime te parler et je semble oublier toute la merde de la journée quand je suis avec toi, alors qu'en dis-tu ? Ce soir, demain, tu choisis le moment qui te convient. »

Je remonte mon sac à main sur mon épaule et je baisse les yeux. « Désolée, Edward, je n'ai personne pour garder Sébastien. Son père est en voyage d'affaires au Japon. Normalement je demande à Emmett – c'est le professeur de Seb – quand la situation est critique, mais je n'aime pas abuser de sa gentillesse. Mais merci beaucoup, je l'apprécie. » Je souris et lève finalement les yeux. Il a un sourire radieux.

« Ton fils m'a dit qu'il est impoli de ne pas regarder les gens dans les yeux quand on leur parle, » dit-il avec hardiesse.

« Il a raison. » J'incline le menton et me fais un point d'honneur d'agrandir les yeux de façon comique en le regardant. « Là, c'est mieux ? »

Son rire résonne bruyamment dans le lobby. « Très drôle. Ok, d'accord. Alors nous serons trois demain soir. À quelle heure Sébastien aime-t-il manger ? »

Je suis décontenancée une fois de plus. « Sérieusement ? »

« Super sérieux, » dit-il avec une bouille pas sérieuse du tout.

« Oh, je, heu… Ouais, Sébastien doit prendre son dîner à 17h30. J'imagine que ça te pose un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Je me libérerai du travail plus tôt, et je pourrai passer vous prendre tous les deux. Il me faut juste ton adresse. »

Je le dévisage pendant une bonne minute, stupéfiée et à court de mots.

« Une adresse, Bella ? Un numéro et un nom de rue ? La station d'essence la plus proche, n'importe quoi ? » Il agite la main devant mon visage pour que je le remarque.

« Oh, désolée, j'avais l'esprit dans le vague. Tiens, je vais te l'écrire. » Je sors un vieux reçu et j'écris mon adresse au verso.

Il prend le papier, le lit et le met dans sa poche. « On se voit demain soir, Bella. » Il s'apprête à partir, mais se retourne subitement. « Par pure curiosité, est-ce que tu travailles chez Bergdorf ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, je suis conseillère shopping, et Bergdorf est simplement mon magasin préféré. »

« Hum, intéressant. Alors merci encore, Bella. À demain. » Il agite la main, sourit et se dirige vers les ascenseurs.

En quoi est-ce intéressant ? Quel homme étrange. Je ris et monte dans un taxi pour me rendre à l'appartement d'Eleazar pour lui remettre ses costumes.

**ooo**

L'autobus de Sébastien est en retard. Je ratisse mes cheveux avec mes doigts et j'appelle l'école. Bien entendu ils me disent que son autobus est parti à l'heure. Alors j'appelle la compagnie d'autobus et ils me disent qu'il y a eu un accident et que le bus a dû faire un détour.

Je regarde ma montre. Il a déjà vingt minutes de retard. Son horaire au grand complet est ruiné. J'appelle la pizzeria et je commande la pizza favorite de Seb. Ensuite je me promène le long du trottoir et je ramasse des roches et des mauvaises herbes au hasard, que je fourre dans ma poche.

Son autobus tourne le coin de la rue. Je prends une grande respiration et je me prépare. Comme je m'y attendais, Annie, qui est l'aide para-professionnelle de Sébastien, le tient dans ses bras. Il est recroquevillé en boule dans son giron. Je monte dans l'autobus et me penche devant lui.

Je fouille dans ma poche et en sors les mauvaises herbes et les roches. « Sebby, je les ai trouvées par terre. Peux-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit ? » J'ôte ses cheveux humides de son visage, révélant des yeux terrifiés.

Ceux-ci regardent dans toutes les directions avant de finalement se poser sur les articles que j'ai collectés. Il fronce les sourcils de confusion alors que ses yeux se fixent tour à tour sur les objets et sur moi.

« Maman ? » Sa voix est rauque d'avoir pleuré.

« Hé, Bébé. » Je souris et lui tends les bras.

Il se détache lentement d'une Annie trempée de larmes et glisse dans mes bras. Je pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Annie me donne une petite tape dans le dos. Elle sait ce qui m'attend.

Je descends de l'autobus en silence, pénètre dans la maison et m'installe sur le canapé dans notre salle de séjour. Sébastien pleurniche un peu jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je sente ses doigts délicats toucher les herbes et les roches que j'ai dans la main.

« Dolomite, » déclare-t-il d'une voix paisible tandis qu'il en ramasse une. « Quartzite. » Et il en prend une autre. Il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait toutes saisies fermement dans sa main.

« J'ai commandé ta pizza préférée, Seb, » je murmure à son oreille. Il acquiesce paresseusement.

« Dis-moi au sujet des mauvaises herbes ? »

« Ce sont des fleurs de liseron, une plante magnifique. » Il caresse doucement les pétales d'une blancheur crémeuse. « Ça ici, c'est du chiendent, maman. Je n'aime pas ça. » Il grimace légèrement et je glousse.

« D'accord, pas de chiendent. » Je le mets sur la table.

La sonnette retentit. Je prends Seb dans mes bras et me rends à la porte.

« Bonsoir, Mlle Swan, » dit Frankie.

« Hé, Frankie, pourrais-tu la mettre sur le comptoir. J'ai les mains un tantinet trop pleines pour le faire moi-même. » Il sourit et va porter la pizza dans la cuisine.

« J'ai mis du pourboire sur la carte pour toi. Merci. »

Il agite la main en guise de remerciement et s'en va.

**ooo**

Après que nous ayons mangé, je donne un bain à Sébastien. Il est aromatisé à la lavande et à la vanille, c'est ce qu'il préfère. Je mets de la musique douce et il fredonne en l'écoutant, ses doigts pianotant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il ne parle plus ce soir.

Quand je le mets au lit, je lui lis l'histoire qu'il me pointe du doigt. Ce soir c'est _Russell's World_, une histoire au sujet de l'autisme dont l'auteur est Charles. A. Amenta III.

Je lis et il écoute. Il ne dit rien. Lorsque j'ai terminé, je m'agenouille à côté de son lit. « J'ai vu Edward aujourd'hui. »

Ses yeux trouvent les miens, mais il ne dit rien.

« Il se demandait s'il pourrait nous emmener dîner demain soir. » Je vois un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, qui s'évanouit aussi vite.

« Est-ce que ça te plairait, Seb ? »

Il se contente de hocher la tête, puis il ferme les yeux. J'embrasse son front, j'allume sa veilleuse et je me dirige vers ma chambre.

Je ferme la porte, m'affale sur mon lit, et aussi silencieusement que possible, je pleure jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir.

**Note de l'auteure : j'ai été sidérée par tous les commentaires et les messages privés. Tellement d'histoires personnelles de luttes et de triomphes. Cela me réchauffe énormément le cœur. Merci de les partager avec moi.**

**L'histoire était auparavant cotée M, mais je l'ai changée pour T parce qu'il y a un peu de mauvais langage et des situations adultes, mais ce n'est pas sur cela que cette fic est fondée. **

**Note de la traductrice : au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, cette histoire finit très bien :0)**

**Aussi, cette histoire est racontée à la fois par Edward et par Bella, avec en plus quelques chapitres qui seront racontés par d'autres personnages.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure de **_**Because Of A Boy **_**: cutestkidsmom**

**Traductrice de la version française **_**À cause d'un garçon **_**: Milk40**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre Trois : Dîner et désamorcer**

7h du matin. Mon téléphone sonne. « Bonjour, papa. »

« Bonjour, Edward. As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Oui, très bien. Je me suis mis au lit de bonne heure. » Je souris en l'entendant émettre un petit rire.

« Je reconnais bien là mon garçon, » dit-il fièrement.

« Alors, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » Je me glisse hors du lit et j'attrape une de mes nouvelles chemises et un complet pour la journée pendant que je parle.

« J'ai rendez-vous chez le thérapeute ce matin. C'est quelqu'un de nouveau. Ça ne me plaît pas. » Sa voix est faible et découragée. Ma mère m'a dit hier que son docteur habituel avait eu une urgence familiale qui exigeait qu'il quitte soudainement le cabinet et que papa aurait un nouveau docteur.

« Que sais-tu au sujet de ce nouveau docteur, papa ? » Je brosse mes dents pendant qu'il parle. Ce ne sera visiblement pas un bref coup de fil matinal.

« Son nom est Docteur Emily Young. Elle a vingt-sept ans et elle est diplômée de Harvard. Elle a fait son internat à Johns Hopkins et ses références sont impeccables. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aime le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une femme, » dit-il d'un ton posé.

Je glousse. « Allons, papa, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'elle soit une femme ? Tu sais ce qu'elle est en plus de ça ? »

« Un docteur ? » Répond-il.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Il est silencieux pendant un moment. Je peux dire qu'il essaye désespérément d'anticiper ma réponse. « Quoi d'autre est-elle, Edward ? »

« Quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas TOUTES les choses intéressantes que tu connais. » J'active le haut-parleur de mon téléphone pendant que je m'habille.

« Hmmm. » Il ne dit rien pendant une minute. « Je suppose qu'il y a ça. » Je peux dire par son ton qu'il est en train de se faire à l'idée.

« Alors va lui apprendre une ou deux choses. » Je finis de m'habiller, replace le téléphone à mon oreille, et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me préparer un café.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, Edward. Tu m'as présenté un bon argument. Je t'ai bien appris les choses. » Je ris à sa candeur on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Oh oui, c'est bien vrai. » Je regarde l'horloge. « Bon, papa, je dois me rendre au boulot, et TU dois aller à ton rendez-vous. »

Il halète. « Oh Seigneur, merci Edward. Oui, je dois y aller. Passe une bonne journée, et je te rappellerai ce soir à 18h. »

« Appelle mon portable, papa. Je dîne avec quelqu'un ce soir. » Je souris à la pensée de voir Bella et Sébastien.

« Très bien. Bonne journée alors. »

Et il raccroche.

**ooo**

Il est midi trente et je suis assis à mon bureau, en train de prendre mon déjeuner et de passer en revue les réunions prévues la semaine prochaine avec Tanya quand Lauren, ma secrétaire, me contacte sur ma ligne.

« Oui, Lauren, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il y a Bella Swan au bout du fil pour vous, Monsieur. »

Je ne peux empêcher le sourire qui se fraye un chemin sur mon visage. La seule évocation de son nom me rend heureux. « Merci Lauren, mets-moi en communication avec elle. »

Tanya hausse un sourcil. Je pointe un doigt vers elle. « Garde le silence, ou bien sors. » Elle mime le geste de coudre ses lèvres pour ne pas parler.

Mon téléphone sonne une seconde plus tard et je le décroche. « Bonjour, Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Salut, Edward, oui, ça va. Je viens juste de réaliser que je ne t'ai jamais donné mon numéro de téléphone hier, et si quelque chose survenait et que tu devais annuler notre dîner ce soir, il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour toi de me joindre. » Sa voix est précipitée, et elle semble fatiguée.

« J'aimerais avoir ton numéro, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas annuler. Je ne ferais pas ça à Sébastien. » Je sors un morceau de papier et un stylo du tiroir de mon bureau. « Ok, quels sont vos chiffres, ma petite dame ? »

Elle rit et c'est un soulagement d'entendre ce rire. « 555-2589, c'est mon cellulaire. Je l'ai toujours sur moi. TOUJOURS ! »

« Je comprends. »

« Je le sais. »

Puis il y a un silence. Je peux l'entendre respirer, et soudain j'aimerais que ce soit le dîner et que je sois en train de manger avec elle au lieu de luncher avec Tanya.

« Je vais passer vous prendre à 17h, Bella. Est-ce que Sébastien aime la cuisine italienne ? »

« C'est sa préférée ! » Répond-elle d'une voix haut-perchée.

« Super ! À plus tard, cocotte. » Cela me vaut un autre beau rire de sa part.

« À plus tard, coco, » rétorque-t-elle.

Après avoir mis fin à l'appel, je vois que Tanya me regarde fixement. « Quoi ? » Je demande sèchement.

Elle secoue la tête. « Rien. » Elle hausse les épaules. « Une soirée torride en perspective ? »

Je roule des yeux. « Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. » Je lui montre mon calendrier. « Voilà de quoi nous discutons, pas de ma vie privée. »

Elle souffle bruyamment. « J'agis en amie, Edward. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me penche en avant et je plisse les yeux. « Tu n'es PAS mon amie. Tu es ma partenaire d'affaires, c'est tout. Ne t'imagine pas une seconde que tu peux cacher tes cornes sous cette tignasse crêpée que tu appelles une coiffure. »

Elle lance ses papiers sur mon bureau et me foudroie du regard. « Quand es-tu devenu aussi méchant, Edward Cullen ? »

J'appuie mes doigts en tente devant moi sur le dessus de mon bureau. « Je ne suis pas méchant, Tanya, je suis fatigué. »

« Eh bien t'as besoin de te réveiller ! Tu ne peux pas traiter les gens comme tu me traites ! »

À ce moment-là je me lève et je croise les bras. « L'hypocrisie est une couleur qui te va très mal. »

« QUOI ? » S'emporte-t-elle. « En quoi suis-je une hypocrite ? »

« Tu juges TOUT LE MONDE ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire des idioties au sujet de mon père ! Tu ne connais rien, Tanya. Ton ignorance te rend laide. Ton hypocrisie te rend antipathique. » Je renvoie les papiers dans sa direction.

Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches. « J'exprimais mes préoccupations au sujet de ton bien-être, Edward, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien ne le fais pas ! »

Elle secoue la tête et ramasse sa paperasse. Sans un autre mot, elle sort en trombe de mon bureau. J'attends que ma porte soit refermée et je m'enfonce dans ma chaise, essayant de me calmer.

**ooo**

Je sors du travail à 16h15. Je tends l'adresse à Felix et j'envoie des textos à mon père pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que nous parvenions à la maison de Bella.

Je me sens un peu nerveux tout à coup. Je regarde ma montre je suis un peu tôt mais je frappe quand même à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvre et Bella est finalement là devant moi. Elle porte un chemisier en soie pourpre, un jean noir moulant et des chaussures noires sans talons. Elle a relevé ses cheveux et elle porte juste assez de maquillage pour lui donner un éclat ravissant. Elle me sourit et mon cœur se met à palpiter.

« Hey, Edward, tu es en avance. » Elle fait un pas de côté pour me laisser entrer.

« Je sais. Je ne savais pas s'il y aurait ou non des embouteillages pour venir jusqu'ici. » J'entre et mes yeux balaient rapidement les lieux. Les murs sont ornés de photos d'elle et de Sébastien, ou seulement de Sébastien, et de quelques personnes que je ne reconnais pas. Le mobilier est sobre. Des couleurs, des odeurs et des sons chaleureux et hospitaliers s'emparent de moi alors que j'avance dans la maison.

« Sébastien est encore en train de se préparer. Aimerais-tu un verre ou quelque chose ? » Elle commence à longer le corridor et je la suis dans la cuisine.

« Non, ça va. » Elle se retourne et regarde mon complet-cravate, puis ensuite elle baisse les yeux sur sa tenue.

« Suis-je habillée trop sobrement ? » Elle frotte ses bras et passe une main délicate dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es parfaite, Bella. C'est un endroit décontracté. Je sors du boulot, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis en costard. Te sentirais-tu mieux si j'enlevais le veston et que je desserrais la cravate ? » Je lui adresse un sourire narquois.

« À vrai dire, oui, petit malin. » Elle me lance un regard espiègle.

Je retire mon veston, j'enlève ma cravate, je détache les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise et je retrousse mes manches. Je vois les yeux de Bella se promener sur ma poitrine, et quand elle rencontre à nouveau mes yeux, ses joues prennent une jolie teinte de rose.

« Là, est-ce que c'est mieux ? » Je lui demande, pivotant sur moi-même pour son bénéfice.

Elle pouffe de rire. « Oui, beaucoup mieux. Cette chemise est vraiment belle. Je l'ai remarquée hier. Ton goût est impeccable. »

« Je m'habille moi-même depuis des ANNÉES ! » Je mets l'emphase sur le dernier mot.

Elle rit un peu, et soudain j'entends le bruit de petits pas légers. Je me retourne et je vois Sébastien tourner le coin et entrer dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour, Edward ! » Lance-t-il à bout de souffle.

« Salut, Sébastien. »

« J'ai hâte d'aller dîner au restaurant. » Il exhibe un énorme sourire.

« Moi aussi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute la journée, » je dis en toute sincérité.

Il prend la main de Bella et la mienne et commence à nous tirer vers la porte. « Eh bien, allons-y alors. Ça n'a pas de sens de rester plantés ici à parler de quelque chose que nous pourrions être en train de faire. »

Il a tout à fait raison. Bella attrape son sac et nous nous empilons tous dans ma voiture.

**ooo**

Nous nous garons devant _Carmine's_ à 17h25 précisément. Bella m'a dit qu'en autant qu'il y aurait un bout de pain dans la bouche de Sébastien à 17h30, tout irait bien.

Je me dirige vers l'hôtesse, lui donne mon nom, et elle nous escorte à une table aussi loin du bruit que possible. Je dois admettre qu'il y a une foule très tapageuse ce soir et que je suis un peu nerveux pour Sébastien.

Je baisse les yeux et je vois une grimace sur son visage. Bella murmure quelque chose à son oreille, il hoche la tête, et quand nous arrivons à la table il couvre ses oreilles avec ses mains.

« Si c'est trop bruyant ici, Bella, il y a d'autres endroits où nous pouvons aller. » Elle se contente de balayer ma suggestion du revers de la main.

« Ça va aller, Edward. » Elle fouille dans son grand sac et en sort des écouteurs.

« De la musique ? » Je m'enquiers, un peu confus.

« Non, ce sont des écouteurs qui annulent les bruits environnants. Ils vont rendre la salle silencieuse afin que Sébastien puisse se concentrer et se détendre. » Elle les glisse sur les oreilles de son fils, et de stressé qu'il était, son visage devient détendu en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Wow, Bella, c'est extraordinaire ! » Je regarde Sébastien sortir des crayons et colorier sur du papier que Bella lui fournit. Toutes les traces d'anxiété ont disparu.

« Ces écouteurs sont une vraie bénédiction. Avant de les avoir, on ne pouvait aller nulle part, vraiment. »

« Mon père ne peut pas sortir beaucoup, les foules et les bruits tapageurs le rendent fou. » Je hausse les épaules et Bella m'adresse un sourire compréhensif.

« Ils sont fantastiques. Je suis sûre que ton père pourrait en bénéficier. »

Je suis admiratif alors que je la regarde parcourir le menu. Elle n'est pas une mère monoparentale, mais d'après ce que j'ai saisi de sa situation, le père de Sébastien n'est pas souvent dans les parages. Elle s'occupe seule de son fils. Je me demande comment elle a surmonté tout ça.

Les baguettes de pain arrivent, et Bella en met deux morceaux dans l'assiette de Sébastien qui commence à les grignoter avec un sourire de contentement.

« Aimerais-tu boire du vin, Bella ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Désolée, je suis déjà assez fatiguée comme ça. Si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée, je perdrais conscience devant toi. »

Je glousse. « Dans ce cas voudrais-tu un café, un thé, un soda ? »

« Un Pepsi s'ils en ont, sinon un Coke fera l'affaire. »

Le serveur prend nos commandes et se tourne vers Sébastien.

« Et qu'aimerait avoir le jeune homme ce soir ? »

Bella lui tapote l'épaule et il retire les écouteurs. « J'aimerais avoir des spaghettis avec seulement trois cuillérées à table de sauce tomate, s'il vous plaît. Pouvez-vous apporter le fromage afin que je puisse le saupoudrer moi-même ? Oh, et je ne veux pas de cette herbe verte que vous mettez pour décorer les plats. Beurk, c'est dégueu et ça reste coincé entre mes dents. » Il frémit.

Le serveur rit et transcrit la commande mot pour mot. « Très bien monsieur. Je serai de retour sous peu. »

Lorsque nos boissons arrivent, je remarque que Sébastien pousse son verre loin de lui. Bella le prend et en retire trois glaçons. Elle verse ensuite un peu de son _Sprite_ dans l'un des verres vides sur la table. Quand elle le redonne à Sébastien, il la remercie et commence à boire.

« Il est très pointilleux, » dit-elle, cherchant presque à s'excuser.

« Je comprends. » Je souris et elle me retourne mon sourire.

Mon téléphone vibre et je sais immédiatement qu'il s'agit de mon père. « C'est mon père. »

Sébastien lève les yeux. « Où ? » Ses yeux font le tour du restaurant.

« Au téléphone. » Je lui montre mon téléphone en y répondant. « Hey papa. »

Je souris alors que Sébastien me regarde avec étonnement.

« Bonjour Fiston, comment se passe ton dîner ? »

« Très bien, en fait. Nous sommes assis chez _Carmine's_ et nous attendons que nos plats arrivent. »

« C'est un endroit sympa. J'adore quand ta mère passe y prendre notre dîner. »

« Oui, aussi longtemps qu'ils mettent le fromage à part, pas vrai ? » Je dis en regardant Sébastien, qui sourit.

« C'est juste, Fiston. C'est intéressant, vraiment, on pourrait penser, avec tout le fromage que les italiens utilisent, que l'Italie est le pays où les gens en consomment le plus. »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? » Je questionne, sachant très bien que je suis sur le point d'apprendre un truc que je ne savais pas.

« Oh Seigneur, non, Edward. La Grèce est le pays où la consommation de fromage par habitant est la plus élevée au monde, avec une moyenne de 27,3 kilogrammes par personne. »

J'émets un petit rire et je remarque que Bella a une main sur sa joue et qu'elle est absorbée par ma conversation avec mon père.

« C'est un fait intéressant, papa. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est un fait intéressant ? » Demande Sébastien, une lueur de curiosité scintillant dans ses yeux. Je mets ma main sur le téléphone et je lui répète ce que mon père vient de me dire.

« Qui est-ce, Edward ? » Interroge Carlisle.

« C'est Sébastien, quelqu'un avec qui je suis actuellement en train de dîner. Sa mère Bella et lui ont accepté de me tenir compagnie ce soir. » Je fais un clin d'œil à Bella et elle baisse les yeux et rougit.

« Mes aïeux, Edward, tu es dans une relation sérieuse ? Comment n'étais-je pas au courant de ça ? » Il semble presque offensé.

« C'est nouveau, papa. »

« Ouvre les portes pour elle, mon fils, et tire aussi sa chaise pour elle. Rappelle-toi, tu es un gentleman. Je le sais parce que je t'ai élevé comme tel. » Ses directives sont sincères. Ce sont les mêmes qu'il m'a données toute ma vie.

« Bien sûr, papa. Je le ferai, c'est promis. »

« Très bien. Bon, je dois y aller, mon émission commence. Passe une bonne soirée. »

« Toi aussi, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, fiston. » Et il raccroche.

Quand je lève les yeux, je vois Sébastien et Bella qui m'observent. « Quoi ? » J'essuie mon visage, croyant qu'il y a quelque chose dessus.

« Tu aimes ton papa, » déclare Seb. Ce n'est pas une question, il énonce un fait.

« Oui, beaucoup. N'aimes-tu pas le tien ? » Je vois son visage s'affaisser et je regrette immédiatement ma question.

« Je pense que oui. » Il murmure si bas que je peux à peine l'entendre. Bella frotte doucement son épaule et lève les yeux vers moi.

« Nous pouvons parler de ça une autre fois, d'accord ? » Elle pose la question à Sébastien, mais c'est moi qu'elle veut informer.

Je hoche la tête à l'unisson avec Sébastien.

Notre nourriture arrive peu de temps après et j'observe le rituel de Sébastien alors qu'il se prépare à manger. Les couverts à sa gauche, le verre en haut à droite de son assiette. Il saupoudre un tout petit peu de parmesan sur le dessus de ses pâtes. Il ne coupe pas ses spaghettis, il les enroule autour de sa fourchette et fredonne Yankee Doodle Dandy. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser.

Il me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs. « Je n'aime pas couper mes pâtes non plus, » je lui dis.

Il sourit. « Est-ce que tu savais que le 25 octobre est la Journée mondiale des pâtes ? » Il enfourne une monstrueuse fourchetée de spaghettis dans sa bouche après m'avoir posé sa question.

« Sebby, Trésor, prends des bouchées plus petites, » dit Bella en lui tendant une seconde serviette de table.

Je ris sans pouvoir me retenir. Je suis tellement ébahi par les similitudes entre lui et mon père.

« Je suis désolée. D'habitude il a de meilleures manières de table. » Bella me présente des excuses, et maintenant c'est à mon tour de les balayer d'un geste de la main.

« Arrête, je ris parce que c'est comme ça quand je mange avec mon père. »

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire. « Ton père a l'air merveilleux. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais le rencontrer. »

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un espoir qui s'attarde, et je me demande si effectivement elle le rencontrera un jour.

« MOI AUSSI ! » Hurle Sébastien.

« Baisse la voix mon poussin, les voix intérieures, tu te rappelles ? » Il opine aux mots de sa mère et retourne à son assiette.

Les bruits dans le restaurant commencent à s'estomper au moment où nos desserts arrivent, et Sébastien est beaucoup plus détendu.

Il a commandé une glace à la vanille avec de la crème fouettée et des confettis en bonbon, mais pas de cerise. Cependant le serveur ne doit pas l'avoir entendu, car il y a une cerise sur le sommet de la coupe glacée.

C'est comme si quelqu'un avait actionné un interrupteur. Son visage devient rouge vif. Il essaye de se calmer en respirant profondément. Mais il est en train de perdre la bataille.

« Bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons demander au serveur de t'en apporter une autre. » Bella est agenouillée devant son fils, lui parlant doucement tout en le serrant très fort.

Il commence à enfoncer ses doigts dans sa tête et à tirer sur ses cheveux. Je deviens inquiet quand il entreprend d'essayer de les arracher. Je me lève et j'apostrophe le serveur le plus près. « J'ai besoin d'une glace à la vanille avec SEULEMENT de la crème fouettée et des confettis, PAS de cerise. » Le serveur regarde Sébastien avec des yeux écarquillés, il acquiesce et il s'éloigne à la hâte.

« Sébastien, ça vient, mon petit, tiens bon. » Je garde mes distances. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente harcelé, et Bella le tient déjà fermement.

Je peux voir les larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues, et le faible grondement qu'il essaye désespérément de maîtriser est en train de devenir plus sonore. S'il continue comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr que la bonne coupe glacée désamorcera l'inévitable.

Bella me regarde avec des yeux effrayés. Je connais ce regard, elle ne craint pas de s'embarrasser, elle a peur pour Sébastien. Toujours. S'il savait qu'il perdait le contrôle et qu'il faisait une scène ici, ça le détruirait.

« La crème glacée dans ce restaurant est vraiment infecte, » je dis en frappant mes mains sur la table, faisant légèrement sursauter Bella et Sébastien.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-il arrivé à ces glaces sur bâtons qu'on peut se procurer chez les vendeurs de rue ? » Je me lève brusquement, faisant tourner tous les dîneurs dans ma direction. « Les vendeurs ambulants ont besoin d'amour eux aussi ! » Je crie à tue-tête.

Bella me regarde comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Sébastien jette un coup d'œil furtif, blotti sous son bras. C'est moi qui vais la faire, cette scène !

« Venez gente dame. » Je tends ma main à Bella. « Et vous, mon petit chevalier. » Je regarde Sébastien. « Cherchons les collines de New York pour trouver Sir Vendeur-de-rue et acheter notre glace sur bâtonnet. »

Bella se tourne vers Sébastien qui me fixe comme si j'avais trois têtes. La débâcle de la crème glacée est oubliée.

Quand le serveur apparaît avec la commande rectifiée, il faut que je réfléchisse en vitesse pour distraire Sébastien afin qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. J'agis impétueusement.

Je la lance sur le plancher. « Ne me donnez pas à manger votre ersatz de crème glacée, nous trois ne pouvons être dupés par votre sorcellerie. Dites au Vilain Carmine qu'il ne peut plus nous tromper. » Je porte une main à mon cœur et pousse un gros soupir de soulagement quand Sébastien et Bella se lèvent et me rejoignent.

Je regarde Sébastien et lui souris, puis j'essuie ses larmes et m'agenouille devant lui. « Le petit chevalier aimerait-il monter sur le dos du pourceau royal ? »

Il pouffe de rire et mon cœur prend son envol.

« Oui, s'il te plaît, Edward. » Je le prends et l'installe sur mon dos. Alors que nous galopons vers la sortie, je glisse un billet de cent dollars au serveur sur qui j'ai renversé la crème glacée, pour m'excuser.

« Tu es bizarre, Edward, » chuchote Sébastien à mon oreille quand nous nous retrouvons à l'extérieur. « Mais je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon petit. »

Bella se met à rire, et bientôt je me joins à elle. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour trouver un vendeur de glaces dans les rues de New York. Je suis reconnaissant que ceci soit arrivé en octobre, et non pas en plein cœur de l'hiver quand la crème glacée est remplacée par les châtaignes rôties et le pop corn au caramel.

Mais les risques que cela se reproduise à nouveau sont élevés, et la prochaine fois il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas moyen de désamorcer la situation.

**Note de l'auteure : désamorcer un épisode de crise d'une personne autistique aussi rapidement est rare et difficile à faire. MAIS ce n'est pas impossible. Il y a des bonnes et des mauvaises journées, il faut assumer les coups, et on ne doit pas avoir peur d'en recevoir, métaphoriquement parlant.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure de **_**Because Of A Boy **_**: cutestkidsmom**

**Traductrice de la version française **_**À cause d'un garçon **_**: Milk40**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre Quatre**

Après que nous ayons fini notre crème glacée, Sébastien bâille et se frotte les yeux. Edward lui offre une autre promenade sur son dos jusqu'à la voiture, et il accepte volontiers. Je marche d'un pas lent, savourant la beauté qu'est mon fils avec cet étranger qui, à cause d'un enfant qui errait, a mis ma vie à l'envers.

Edward est différent de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées dans ma vie. Il n'a pas peur de ce qu'élever un enfant autiste implique. Il a sauté sur l'occasion d'épargner à Sébastien un moment d'embarras en sacrifiant son propre caractère. Et maintenant, alors que je les regarde galoper avec insouciance à travers le parc vers la voiture, je suis presque à bout de souffle à la joie qui se déverse de la bouche de mon garçon spécial.

Quand ils sont tous les deux à l'intérieur du véhicule, je m'y engouffre à mon tour. Seb est assis à côté d'Edward, et ils parlent des lunes de Neptune. Ils ne me prêtent aucune attention, et ça me va.

Edward remplit un trou que le père de Sébastien a laissé béant, et cette pensée fait monter des larmes à mes yeux. Comment un homme qui connaît ce garçon incroyable depuis trois jours peut-il lui consacrer tellement de temps, alors que son propre père ne le peut pas ? Je laisse échapper un soupir frustré, et Edward se tourne vers moi et sourit.

Il n'y a pas de place pour la tristesse ici, et je ne la laisserai pas m'avoir, alors je lui retourne son sourire.

« Est-ce que tu as ton permis de conduire, Edward ? » Demande Seb tandis que nous nous faisons conduire dans les rues animées de New York.

« Oui, effectivement, je l'ai. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu quelqu'un pour te conduire partout ? » Sébastien commence distraitement à faire tournoyer la montre d'Edward autour de son poignet. Edward ne bronche pas ; il ne se dérobe pas. Il le laisse faire.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup le trafic, et je deviens aisément frustré. » Il adresse un sourire penaud à Seb.

Seb met sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. « Je deviens frustré parfois moi aussi. C'est ok, tu sais. On est seulement humain. C'est ce que M. Emmett me dit quand je me fâche. »

Edward acquiesce et prend la main de Sébastien. « J'ai trouvé un moyen d'éviter de me fâcher, cependant. Est-ce que tu as des trucs pour te contrôler, Seb ? »

Sébastien réfléchit pendant une minute, puis ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il trouve la réponse. Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort une petite paille, le genre qu'on utilise pour les boîtes à boire de jus. Il la montre à Edward. « Quand je deviens tout confus ou irrité, je la sors et je la fais tournoyer. Avant je l'avais toujours sur moi, mais maintenant je m'en sers seulement à l'occasion. »

« Puis-je la voir ? » Demande Edward, et Seb la place avec hésitation dans sa main.

Je regarde avec amusement alors qu'Edward la fait tournoyer pendant un moment ; il me fait un clin d'œil puis reporte son attention sur mon fils. « Je peux voir comment ça t'aide à te relaxer. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est bizarre ? » Demande-t-il nerveusement.

« Non, regarde ça. » Edward plonge une main dans la poche de son veston et en sort une pièce d'un dollar en argent.

« Oh wow, c'est tellement cool ! » S'écrie Sébastien en frottant son doigt sur le métal lisse.

« Quand je suis stressé à cause du boulot ou de n'importe quoi, je le roule sur mes doigts comme ça. » Il fait une démonstration, roulant la pièce de monnaie sur ses doigts, et Sébastien pousse un cri d'excitation.

« C'est génial. Peux-tu m'apprendre comment on fait ça ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est mon père qui m'a appris comment faire. » Il le glisse dans la petite main de Seb. « Tu commences avec une pièce de 25 cents au début, et tu continues avec des pièces de monnaie de plus en plus grosses. »

Seb sourit de toutes ses dents. « Nous avons quelque chose en commun, alors ? »

Edward hoche la tête. « Je parie que nous avons plus en commun que tu ne l'imagines. »

Il tapote la tête de Seb, et nous le regardons tous les deux jouer avec la pièce de monnaie d'Edward jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la maison.

Edward demande s'il peut entrer et utiliser la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il s'y affaire, je commence le rituel du coucher de Sébastien. Nous choisissons ses vêtements pour le matin, il enfile son pyjama, se brosse les dents et les cheveux, utilise les toilettes et se lave les mains. Ensuite il revient dans sa chambre et choisit son histoire pour la nuit, et je le borde dans son lit. Je me glisse à côté de lui et lui fais la lecture de _Max et les Maximonstres_.

Quand j'ai fini, j'embrasse ses joues roses et je lui murmure que je l'aime, j'allume sa veilleuse et je sors de sa chambre.

Je descends l'escalier et j'aperçois Edward qui attend près de la porte d'entrée.

« Je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire que j'ai passé un moment des plus enchanteurs ce soir, Bella. » Il inspire profondément. « Sébastien a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une mère forte et merveilleuse. »

Je m'avance vers lui et place doucement sa main dans la mienne. « Merci, Edward, c'est toujours agréable à entendre, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il est mon fils et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui. »

Il me sourit tendrement. « Je sais. »

Nous restons simplement là, dans un silence réconfortant, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge dans le living room sonne huit heures.

« Aimerais-tu boire quelque chose ? » Je lui demande, espérant qu'il dira oui. « J'aimerais te parler du père de Sébastien. »

Il arque les sourcils et serre la mâchoire. Je peux dire qu'il est en colère contre le père de Sébastien. Il faut que j'explique notre situation à Edward, et pourquoi Sébastien est si peu sûr de l'amour qu'il éprouve envers son père.

Il acquiesce, et nous allons nous asseoir sur le divan après que je nous aie servi à chacun un verre de vin.

« Son nom est Demetri, et ce n'est pas un homme épouvantable ; il n'arrive tout simplement pas à assumer la façon dont la vie de Sébastien doit se dérouler. Il travaille beaucoup, et son boulot nécessite qu'il voyage. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, Demi était tellement excité. Mais même à cette époque, il n'était pas souvent là. » Je peux voir Edward serrer ses doigts plus fort autour de la tige de son verre.

« Il était en Angleterre quand Sébastien est venu au monde. Il a été dévasté d'avoir manqué la naissance de son fils. Il est rentré à la maison quelques jours plus tard, et pendant les premiers mois de la vie de Seb, ils ont été inséparables. Je sentais vraiment que Demetri allait se poser et être là pour notre fils. »

« Vous êtes-vous mariés ? » La voix d'Edward est un murmure.

« Non. J'ai pensé que nous allions peut-être faire le saut à un certain moment, mais au fur et à mesure que Sébastien grandissait, nous avons commencé à remarquer des petites choses à son sujet qui étaient différentes. Demi n'avait pas la patience avec lui comme je l'avais. Il adore Seb, mais il n'a pas la vocation pour ça. »

Edward dépose son verre de vin avec un peu trop de vigueur. « La vocation pour ça, Bella ? Quel ramassis de merde. »

Je grimace à ses mots. Je suis surprise par la passion qui habite cet homme devant moi. Sébastien est juste un garçon pour lui, pourtant il agit comme s'il était beaucoup plus que ça.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça. » Je dépose mon propre verre de vin.

« Tu sanctionnes son comportement en lui disant que c'est acceptable d'être comme ça. » Il se penche en avant et met ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Quand m'as-tu entendu dire que je trouvais ça acceptable ? »

« Tu dis qu'il n'est pas un homme épouvantable, qu'il n'a tout simplement pas la vocation. C'est une échappatoire, une piètre excuse. Toi et moi le savons tous les deux. »

Je me lève brusquement. « Pourquoi même t'en soucies-tu ? Il est juste un garçon pour toi. »

Une gamme d'émotions déforme le visage d'Edward : le choc, la colère, puis finalement la blessure. « Juste un garçon ? Il est tellement plus que ça. » Il se lève, et il est si proche de moi que j'en suis déconcentrée.

« Pour moi, il est plus que ça. »

Je recule, mais il fait un pas en avant.

« À cause de ce garçon qui dort à l'étage, j'arrive à voir la vie que j'aurais souhaité que mon père ait quand il était plus jeune. À cause de Sébastien, j'ai pu te rencontrer et j'ai été emporté dans un monde magique qui existe seulement dans son esprit, et bon Dieu, Bella… » Il passe la main dans ses cheveux. « C'est un honneur pour moi qu'il me laisse le voir ! »

La confession d'Edward me rend muette. Je le regarde avec des yeux incrédules. Ses yeux verts n'abritent que la sincérité et la vérité. « Edward, je… »

« Ça va. Je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère. Demetri manque quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'en suis navré, mais je ne le suis pas. Je doute que je serais ici sinon. » Ses yeux se déplacent vers mes lèvres, et je sais que je rougis.

« J'ai eu une soirée formidable, Bella. J'espère que nous pourrons remettre ça. C'est-à-dire, si je ne t'ai pas flanqué la trouille avec mon comportement erratique. »

Je ris. « Je suis sûre que Sébastien adorerait ça. »

Son visage redevient sérieux, et il réduit encore la distance entre nous. « Et qu'en est-il de sa mère ? »

« Oh, je suis absolument convaincue qu'elle aussi aimerait beaucoup ça. » Je souris quand son visage s'illumine.

Son téléphone retentit, dissipant notre brouillard de béatitude. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens alors qu'il y répond.

« Hey, papa. »

Je souris, et le charme est rompu. Il bouge à gauche, et j'ai froid quand il n'est plus près de moi.

« C'est super, je t'avais dit que tu l'aimerais si tu lui donnais une chance. L'as-tu informée sur plein de trucs qu'elle ne savait pas déjà ? »

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle mais ça me fait rire quand même.

« Génial ! Ok… ouais, ça semble parfait. Oui, dis à maman que je serai là samedi. » Il rit sans retenue à quelque chose que son père lui dit. « Je ne pourrais jamais manquer le traditionnel barbecue de fin d'année des Cullen. Maman ne me le pardonnerait pas. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi, et on dirait qu'il est concentré sur quelque chose. « Il se pourrait que j'amène des amis cette année, » dit-il, et je réalise tout à coup qu'il parle de moi.

« Ok, super, papa, on se reparle demain matin. Je t'aime. »

Il range son téléphone et revient vers moi. Je me prépare pour la question.

« Alors, Bella, dis-moi un truc ? »

« N'importe quoi ? » Je tapote mon menton et il me lance un sourire espiègle. « D'accord, alors voilà, savais-tu qu'il existe dix-neuf sortes différentes de sourires ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Je ne le savais pas, Bella. »

J'acquiesce. « Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais. »

Il glousse. « Que prévois-tu faire ce samedi ? »

Je me dirige vers le calendrier sur mon mur et je vois qu'il n'y a rien de prévu à l'horaire pour moi ce samedi. Je me retourne brusquement pour aller rejoindre Edward, mais j'entre directement en collision avec lui.

« J'allais revenir tout de suite. » Je pouffe de rire et il hausse les épaules.

« Alors, es-tu libre ? »

« On dirait bien que oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tous les ans, ma mère organise un barbecue de fin d'année. » Il roule des yeux. « Toujours est-il que je dois y aller, sinon elle me tuera. Est-ce que Seb et toi aimeriez vous joindre à moi ? »

« Ta mère est-elle mentalement stable ? » Je demande en plaisantant, et il éclate de rire.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » dit-il, riant toujours.

« Ça semble charmant, et ça nous ferait très plaisir de t'accompagner. »

Il m'adresse un immense sourire éclatant. « Formidable ! Je t'appellerai demain avec tous les détails. »

« Tu peux me les donner maintenant pendant que je peux les noter. » Ce qu'il dit n'a ni queue ni tête.

« Ouais, mais là j'ai une excuse pour t'appeler demain. » Il tourne les talons et ouvre la porte pour sortir. Avant qu'il ne parte, je saisis son bras et je m'étire sur la pointe des pieds.

Je dépose un petit baiser furtif sur sa joue. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'une excuse, Edward. »

**ooo**

Après avoir fait monter Sébastien dans l'autobus le matin suivant, j'ouvre mon ordinateur portable. J'ai quelques messages de mes clients, m'informant au sujet de galas et d'événements mondains pour lesquels ils ont besoin de tenues.

Je m'assure de transférer l'information sur mon téléphone pour pouvoir me mettre à la tâche aujourd'hui même. Puis je vois un email de ma patronne. Sujet : Nouveau client.

Je clique pour l'ouvrir et je le lis :

_Bonjour, Bella,_

_Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu n'acceptais plus de nouveaux clients en raison de ta charge de travail déjà énorme, et du fait que tu as besoin du temps en extra pour Sébastien, mais ce client a spécifiquement demandé tes services. Nous espérons l'avoir comme client depuis un certain temps, étant donné que les cercles sociaux auxquels il se mêle sont très en vue, ce qui en retour nous procure un merveilleux réseau social. _

_Il s'appelle Edward Cullen, et il travaille pour l'Agence Cullen-Denali. Il s'agit d'une agence de publicité, et la plus réputée en ce moment. S'il te plaît, Bella, si tu nous fais cette faveur, je vais commencer à chercher une nouvelle conseillère shopping pour s'occuper de n'importe lequel de tes autres clients, tu n'as qu'à me donner un nom._

_Merci, et appelle-moi plus tard avec ta réponse._

Je relis le courriel une bonne dizaine de fois. Quel homme sournois ! Je voudrais être contrariée, mais je n'y parviens tout simplement pas. Il a dû faire de gros efforts pour sortir de sa zone de confort et embaucher quelqu'un pour l'habiller.

Je sors mon téléphone portable et compose son numéro.

« Agence Cullen-Denali, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui, pourrais-je s'il vous plaît parler à Edward Cullen ? »

« Puis-je demander qui l'appelle ? »

« C'est Bella Swan. »

« Ne quittez pas, il attendait votre appel. » J'écoute la musique pendant que j'attends.

« Bonjour, Bella ! » Il semble presque odieusement joyeux.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu sais exactement pourquoi je t'appelle. » Je ne peux pas empêcher le sourire qui étire mes lèvres.

« C'est possible, mais avant que tu ne répondes à ça, écoute-moi. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et j'attends. « Ok, je ne te harcèle pas. J'ai réalisé que ça pouvait avoir l'air de ça après l'avoir fait. »

« Je n'allais pas dire ça, Edward, mais à présent que tu le mentionnes… » J'émets un petit rire.

« Ok, alors vois-tu, j_'aime_ vraiment m'habiller moi-même. J'ai des goûts très spécifiques, mais mon temps pour faire du shopping est très limité, et ton aide pourrait vraiment m'être très utile. Ma sœur Alice m'a aidé par le passé, mais elle a la manie de transformer une séance de shopping en une épreuve rebutante, et je ne _peux plus_ le supporter ! »

« Tu digresses, Edward. »

« Désolé. »

« Pourquoi ta sœur t'aide-t-elle à dénicher des fringues à l'occasion ? »

« Parce qu'elle est mon assistante personnelle, et je lui fais confiance. »

J'expire l'air de mes poumons et je le laisse mariner une minute. Je sais que je vais dire oui.

« Bella ? Es-tu fâchée contre moi ? » Sa voix est presque enfantine. Je sais que je pourrais probablement faire traîner un peu les choses et lui faire croire que je suis irritée, mais je ne suis pas rancunière.

« Je vais le faire, Edward, mais nous devons nous rencontrer pour discuter de certaines choses concernant ton style vestimentaire. »

« YES ! » Hurle-t-il, et je me mets à rire à la manifestation exagérée de sa joie.

« Je peux passer te voir n'importe quand demain. Je serai dans ton coin, en fait, pour aller livrer des robes à une autre cliente. Est-ce que ça te conviendrait ? »

« Attends une seconde. » Je l'entends froisser des papiers. « Parfait ! Je serai au bureau jusqu'à 14h. »

« Très bien, je demanderai à Norman de me laisser monter en haut alors. Oh, peux-tu lui parler afin que je n'aie pas de problèmes cette fois ? »

« Bien sûr ! À demain, Bella. »

« Au revoir, Edward. »

**ooo**

Je passe une matinée et un après-midi trépidants. Je cours aux quatre coins de la ville, stoppant aux résidences et aux lieux de travail de mes clients. Il y a une grosse soirée bénéfice le mois prochain, et je suppose que pour avoir la robe ou le costume parfait, il faut le commander quatre semaine à l'avance.

Une de mes clientes, Victoria, est probablement l'être humain le plus détestable sur la planète. Il n'y a pas moyen de la satisfaire, et je pense qu'elle s'acharne à me torturer.

« Je ne veux pas de rose, Bella ! C'est une horreur avec mes cheveux roux. » Sa voix se situe quelque part entre un geignement et un cri perçant.

« Je sais, Vicki. Ça fait un an que je fais ton shopping. » Je roule des yeux quand elle ne regarde pas dans ma direction.

« Je veux qu'on me remarque, mais pas être dérangeante. » Elle commence à me lancer des photos de robes qu'elle a découpées dans des magazines.

« Impossible pour toi d'être dérangeante. » J'essaye tellement fort de réprimer mon sarcasme.

« Ouais, je sais. Donc pas de rose, de jaune, de noir, de beige, ou de brun. Oh ! Que penserais-tu du blanc ou du vert ? » Je m'apprête à répondre quand elle recommence à geindre. « Oui, parfait, je suis tellement contente d'y avoir pensé. Vas-y avec soit le blanc, soit le vert. Prends des photos avec ton téléphone et envoie-les moi, et quand nous aurons arrêté notre choix sur une robe, je viendrai à la boutique pour l'essayage. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Victoria. » Je prononce ces mots avec très peu d'exubérance, et ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

« Tu sais, un sourire ne te tuerait pas, Bella. Peut-être que tu aurais un rancard de temps en temps si tu faisais au moins semblant d'être heureuse. » Elle soupire et se rue dans son salon.

Je me contente de rouler des yeux. Je préférerais être malheureuse et laide que de lui ressembler, même très vaguement.

Après avoir fait à peu près onze boutiques et pris des tonnes de photos, elle est finalement satisfaite, et je suis capable de finir à temps pour aller à la rencontre du bus de Sébastien.

**ooo**

« Hey, mon lapin, comment a été ta journée ? » Je demande alors qu'il descend de l'autobus et se glisse dans mes bras.

« Sensas ! » S'écrie-t-il.

« Fantastique. Ça mérite des biscuits et un chocolat chaud, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Il hoche exagérément la tête, et nous rentrons dans la maison. Il saute sur le tabouret de la cuisine et parle pendant que je prépare notre goûter.

« J'ai appris à propos des kangourous aujourd'hui. » Je le regarde alors qu'il feuillette un bouquin que son professeur lui a visiblement prêté.

« Oh oui, mon lapin, dis-moi ce que tu sais. » Je prends le mélange à chocolat chaud et je le verse dans nos tasses identiques.

« Les bébés kangourous naissent à l'état d'embryon et poursuivent leur développement dans la poche marsupiale. » Il commence à taper du pied sur le tabouret. Il a de la difficulté à contenir son enthousiasme.

« Wow ! C'est super cool. »

« Je sais, et les bébés kangourous ne mesurent que deux cm et ne pèsent qu'un gramme quand ils rampent jusque dans la poche. » Je mets quatre biscuits aux brisures de chocolat et son chocolat chaud devant lui. Je m'assure qu'il y a un nombre pair de guimauves. Il les compte malgré tout.

« En fait, j'étais au courant de ça au sujet des bébés kangourous. » Je hoche la tête, presque impressionnée par mes connaissances.

Il pouffe de rire. « C'est parce que tu es intelligente, maman. »

Je m'installe à côté de lui, et nous grignotons et buvons en silence. Sébastien parcourt son livre, et je feuillette mon magazine _People_.

Après la collation, Seb et moi regardons ses devoirs. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aider beaucoup, et je manque de pleurer de bonheur.

Il y a deux ans de ça, il pouvait à peine comprendre ce qu'on lui enseignait, mais il était dans une classe de maternelle normale. Je secoue la tête, voulant désespérément oublier ces horribles années. Maintenant il est à la bonne place.

« Alors, Seb, j'ai parlé à Edward aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire hier soir, en fait, et puis encore aujourd'hui. » Je radote, et je sais que Seb va me corriger d'une minute à l'autre.

« Tu radotes, maman. » Je glousse.

« Désolée. Quoi qu'il en soit, aimerais-tu aller à un barbecue samedi et rencontrer des membres de la famille d'Edward ? » Je tape nerveusement mes doigts sur la table.

Il arrête de travailler sur ses devoirs et me regarde. « Est-ce qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de monde là-bas ? »

Zut ! Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. « En vérité, Seb, je ne sais pas qui sera là. Je sais qu'Edward sera là, et sa mère et son père. »

Ses yeux se promènent partout. Il est en train de réfléchir, de décider. « Seb, Bébé, sois honnête avec moi. Ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour toi. »

Il opine. « Le papa d'Edward est le monsieur très intelligent, pas vrai ? »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. « Oui, très intelligent, comme toi. »

Il acquiesce à nouveau, réfléchissant toujours. « D'accord, maman, nous pouvons essayer. Mais est-ce qu'on pourra partir si c'est trop difficile ? »

« Bien sûr, Seb, tu es ce qui importe le plus pour moi. »

Il sourit et continue de dessiner. Le sujet est jeté aux oubliettes.

**Ajout post-publication: avis à toutes celles qui veulent avoir la version originale anglaise de cette histoire en pdf, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer un pm pour m'en faire la demande. Si vous me le demandez sous forme de review anonyme, je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider...**

**Amicalement**

**Milk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure de **_**Because Of A Boy **_**: cutestkidsmom**

**Traductrice de la version française **_**À cause d'un garçon **_**: Milk40**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre Cinq : Pavillon de jardin et jujubes**

Ce matin, quand mon père m'appelle, il semble très agité, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Au fil des années, il a appris à maîtriser ses émotions, et c'est seulement dans des circonstances extrêmes qu'il n'arrive pas à les contrôler.

« Que se passe-t-il, papa ? »

« J'ai vu le Docteur Young l'autre jour, est-ce que tu te rappelles ? »

Je me rappelle, et maintenant je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir demandé hier comment sa visite s'était passée. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il est perturbé ?

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Je glisse mes chaussures dans mes pieds et je m'assois sur mon canapé. Ça m'est égal si j'arrive en retard au boulot ; mon père a besoin de moi, alors je vais être ici pour lui.

« Elle m'a demandé si je voulais participer à une étude. Je n'y tiens pas vraiment, mais elle dit que ça peut aider d'autres adultes souffrant du syndrome d'Asperger. » Il soupire, et je peux dire que ses pensées se livrent une bataille rageuse à l'intérieur de son esprit si brillant.

« Qu'est-ce que maman a dit ? » En vérité je suis étonné qu'elle ne m'ait rien mentionné de ça par email ou par texto.

« Elle a fait ce qu'elle fait toujours. Elle m'a dit de le faire seulement si je suis à l'aise avec l'idée. Elle comprend l'importance d'une étude, mais tu sais comment elle peut être. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. T'a-t-elle dit que tout au long de ta vie tu as vécu l'existence que les autres voulaient te voir vivre, et que maintenant il était temps que tu vives comme tu l'entends ? »

Il glousse un peu à ma piètre imitation de ma mère. « Presque mot pour mot, Edward. »

« J'ai une idée. »

« Ah bon ? » Sa voix devient légèrement plus enjouée, et j'espère que mon idée mettra en échec la tristesse qu'il éprouve.

« Je pense que toi, maman et moi devrions nous asseoir avec le Docteur Young pour obtenir plus d'information. Je veux savoir ce que l'étude implique. Voir combien de temps elle va durer, et quel genre de tests seront effectués. » Je glisse nerveusement mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Parfois mes idées l'aident, et d'autres fois elles aggravent les choses.

« Je peux demander à ta mère de prendre rendez-vous si tu penses que ça aidera, Edward. » Il a encore une attitude défaitiste, mais j'espère qu'après avoir obtenu plus d'information il se sentira mieux au sujet de la décision qu'il prendra, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Super, tu fais ça, et ensuite tu me dis l'endroit et le moment, et j'y serai. »

« Devrais-je demander à Alice de venir ? » Ma sœur aime notre père, mais elle ne le comprend pas. Chaque fois qu'elle est venue assister à une réunion pour discuter de son cas, elle a semé la zizanie. Quand Carlisle a eu des douleurs à l'estomac qui ont duré une semaine l'an dernier, il est allé passer une échographie. Alice n'a pas aimé la façon dont le technologue s'est adressé à lui, et elle lui a fait une prise de tête.

La sécurité a dû intervenir, et plus tard Alice a reçu une ordonnance restrictive.

« Non, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste à l'écart. Je pourrai lui en parler plus tard. »

« D'accord, fiston, ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Allons-y avec ça. » Il a l'air d'aller mieux, mais ce n'est pas parfait. J'ai besoin d'entendre le contentement dans sa voix.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, papa. »

« Hmm, laisse-moi réfléchir. » Il fredonne doucement pendant qu'il réfléchit. Je ne reconnais pas la chanson, alors il doit l'avoir inventée.

« J'ai trouvé ! » S'écrie-t-il avec excitation. « J'ai regardé une émission l'autre jour sur PBS, et j'ai découvert qu'on ne cultivait pas seulement le coton blanc à l'origine, mais plutôt une variété de couleurs incluant le brun, le rouille, et le violet clair. »

« Oh wow, c'est pas mal cool, papa. »

« Ça l'est vraiment. Mais après que les procédés mécaniques aient été introduits, il est devenu plus facile de maintenir l'uniformité de la couleur en utilisant seulement des plants de coton blanc. » Je peux dire que plus il parle, plus il est content, et je me sens soulagé.

« Merci, papa, de m'avoir dit ça. Sérieusement, je ne l'aurais jamais su sinon. »

« Je t'en prie. Ok, il faut que j'y aille, Edward. Passe une bonne journée au travail. Je te parlerai plus tard, et puis je vais te voir demain. C'est samedi, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui, papa, je sais, le barbecue. Je n'ai pas oublié, et rappelle-toi, je viens avec Bella et Sébastien. Tu vas les adorer. » J'espère vraiment ne pas me tromper.

« On verra, Edward. Je ne suis pas bon avec les nouvelles personnes. »

« Bella est incroyable et vraiment patiente. Sébastien est son fils et il est si intelligent. Il est autistique lui aussi, papa. » J'énonce ce fait lentement et d'une voix quelque peu feutrée. Je veux qu'il sache au sujet de Seb, mais je ne veux pas que ça le rende mal à l'aise.

« J'aurais dû savoir que Sébastien était un enfant. Je veux dire, quand on y pense, si tu avais un rendez-vous galant avec une femme, pourquoi aurais-tu emmené un autre homme avec toi ? » Il soupire. « Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Six ans, mais honnêtement, il se comporte comme s'il était beaucoup plus vieux. Il adore apprendre des choses, et les expliquer à tous ceux qui sont disposés à l'écouter. »

« Il est petit. Est-ce un enfant malpropre ? » Sa voix est dépourvue d'émotion. Il retient l'information comme s'il lisait un livre. Il a besoin des faits avant de décider comment ça ira pour lui.

« Non, en fait il est ridiculement propre. Il porte des petits costumes. Et s'il ne porte pas un des ses complets, il porte quelque chose de lisse et d'amidonné. Ses cheveux sont bien coiffés, et d'après ce que m'a dit sa mère, il aime prendre un bain un soir sur deux et il lave ses mains environ cinquante fois par jour. » J'ai presque l'impression d'essayer de lui vendre Sébastien en lui vantant ses mérites pour le convaincre de sa valeur. Et d'une certaine façon, c'est ce que je fais.

« Eh bien, c'est au moins ça de pris. Je déteste les enfants qui salissent tout. Alice et toi ne faisiez jamais de gâchis. »

« Je me rappelle, et c'est une bonne chose que tu nous aies élevés ainsi. » J'inspire profondément, essayant désespérément de chasser ma nervosité. C'est important pour moi que mes parents aiment Sébastien et Bella. Mais je sais que si samedi ne se passe pas bien, toute relation que j'espère avoir avec Bella risque d'être mise à rude épreuve.

« Papa, s'il te plaît, donne-lui simplement une chance. »

« Bien sûr que je vais lui donner une chance, Edward. C'est juste un petit garçon. Si je ne l'aime pas, je vais te le dire. » Il ne veut pas dire des choses blessantes, mais son filtre verbal ne fonctionne pas comme celui des autres. Heureusement, j'en suis pleinement conscient.

« Merci, papa. »

« Pas de problème. Bon, je te reparle plus tard. Passe une bonne journée. »

« Toi aussi, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Et il raccroche.

**ooo**

Je suis assis à mon bureau, les coudes enfoncés dans la paperasse, quand Lauren m'appelle au téléphone.

« Ouais. » C'est pratiquement un grognement que je laisse échapper.

« Il y a une Bella Swan dans le hall en bas. Elle dit qu'elle a un rendez-vous avec vous, mais je ne le vois pas sur le calendrier. »

Merde, j'étais tellement absorbé par mon travail que je n'ai pas remarqué l'heure. « Ouais, fais-la monter, Lauren. »

« Très bien, monsieur. »

J'essaye dare-dare de mettre de l'ordre sur mon bureau, mais visiblement je suis lent, car j'ai l'impression que quelques secondes seulement se sont écoulées lorsque Lauren entre avec Bella.

« Bonjour, Edward. » Bella porte un ensemble tailleur-pantalon très sobre, mais malgré tout elle est rayonnante.

« Bonjour, Bella, comment vas-tu ? Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. » Lauren nous laisse et Bella s'installe sur le canapé près de la fenêtre.

« Je vais très bien, merci. Maintenant viens t'asseoir ; nous devons examiner ton profil. » Elle tapote le siège à côté d'elle, et je m'empresse d'obéir et de venir m'y asseoir.

« Alors, d'habitude je donne ce questionnaire à mes clients. » Elle me tend un paquet de feuilles. Je les parcours et constate qu'il y a plus de cent questions.

« Ça va me prendre une éternité à remplir ce questionnaire. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. » Elle se contente de sourire et reprend le paquet.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé, alors dis-moi simplement ce que tu aimes, et ce que tu détestes. Il faut aussi que je sache si tu as des allergies aux tissus ou aux produits nettoyants. » Elle ouvre un bloc sténo et lève les yeux vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

« Aimerais-tu avoir un café ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Normalement je prendrais le café et bavarderais avec toi, mais je dois être à l'autre bout de la ville dans une heure et demie. Alors allons droit au but, M. Cullen, je suis une dame très occupée. » Elle sourit et tapote son stylo sur le cahier avec espièglerie.

« Très bien. » Je lève les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. « Je n'ai pas d'allergies à quoi que ce soit. Voilà, c'est tout. »

Elle rit. « Eh bien, c'était facile. As-tu un créateur préféré, ou au moins un que tu détestes ? »

« J'aime Armani, mais quel homme qui se respecte ne l'aime pas ? Je suis flexible, cependant. Je suis sûr que rien qu'en m'observant, tu peux dire que j'aime mes pantalons à mes hanches, et non pas à mes genoux. Si tu peux te débrouiller avec ça, alors nous allons bien nous entendre. » Je lui adresse un grand sourire tandis qu'elle me fixe avec une expression perplexe.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embauchée ? Je ne veux pas t'offenser, Edward, mais ce que tu demandes est très simple. » Elle dépose son cahier et se cale dans son siège, les bras croisé devant elle.

« Le temps est une ressource qui me fait cruellement défaut. » Je me déplace un petit peu plus près d'elle.

« Mais regarde ça. » Elle agite les mains dans l'espace autour de nous. « Nous sommes en train de prendre de ce précieux temps en ce moment. » Elle rit à nouveau.

« Vrai, mais j'aime prendre du temps pour toi. » Mes doigts effleurent le dessus de sa main et elle sursaute légèrement. « Tu me plais vraiment, Bella. Tu as beaucoup de goût et l'œil pour les détails. Tu es parfaite pour ce boulot. »

Elle baisse les yeux sur ma main qui repose sur le dessus de la sienne, puis elle regarde à nouveau dans mes yeux. « Tu me plais aussi, Edward, et je suis reconnaissante pour le travail. Ne serait-ce que parce que j'ai pu me décharger d'une cliente insupportable pour pouvoir te prendre. Mais je veux juste m'assurer que tu m'embauches réellement pour mon talent, et non pas pour d'autres raisons. »

« J'avoue que ce n'est pas seulement ton sens aigu de la mode qui m'a motivé à te choisir pour le boulot. » Elle se redresse alors que je poursuis. « Mon temps est limité, et en conséquence il m'est extrêmement précieux. Si je dois aller essayer un costume pour des ajustements, ou sauter dans une voiture afin d'aller te rencontrer quelque part pour ramasser une chemise ou autre chose, alors cela en vaudra la peine. Tu transformes mes moments libres en merveilleuses expériences, et j'apprécie ta compagnie. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle reste bouche bée. Je suis si heureux de pouvoir la rendre coite, mais je suis aussi impatient d'entendre ses pensées.

« Je… Euh… Merci, Edward. » C'est simple et extrêmement vague. Mais je vais devoir m'en contenter.

« De rien. »

Je finis de répondre aux questions de Bella, et une heure plus tard elle repart. Je lui dis que je vais passer les prendre, Sébastien et elle, à 10h demain matin. Elle sourit et répond qu'elle sera prête.

**ooo**

Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Je me suis tourné et retourné toute la nuit, pensant à Bella. Lui ai-je fait peur en lui avouant qu'au fond je veux passer tous les moments libres que j'ai avec elle ? Je peux seulement espérer qu'elle ne se sente pas contrainte ou effrayée de quelque manière que ce soit.

À 5h du matin je décide que je vais juste me lever et commencer à me préparer. Je prends une longue douche chaude et énergisante, puis j'enfile un polo blanc et un pantalon kaki, et je me glisse dans la seule paire de baskets que je possède.

À 9h, Felix passe me prendre, et nous nous rendons chez Bella. Je suis agréablement surpris de la voir avec Sébastien sur sa pelouse. Après que Felix se soit garé dans l'allée, je saute de la voiture et j'agite la main.

« Hey, vous deux, êtes-vous prêts à manger de la nourriture succulente et avoir beaucoup de plaisir ? » Je commence à marcher vers eux et je vois le visage de Sébastien s'illuminer.

« Edward ! » Crie-t-il, puis il court vers moi. Je me baisse et le soulève alors qu'il s'écrase sur moi.

« Hey, petit. Alors, j'espère que tu es d'humeur à t'éclater. »

Il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. Je me tourne vers Bella et je suis soulagé de voir un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Bonjour, Bella, es-tu prête à t'amuser ? »

« Absolument, et j'ai préparé quelque chose. » Elle ouvre une glacière et soulève un gigantesque gâteau.

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella, il est énorme. » Je rigole à la taille de cette chose.

« Je sais. Il n'était pas censé être si gros. J'ai mis trop d'eau au départ, alors il m'a fallu plus de mélange à gâteau. Ensuite le mélange est devenu trop sec, et donc j'ai encore ajouté de l'eau. Ce cycle s'est poursuivi un certain temps, et le résultat a été ce shortcake aux fraises de quatre étages. » Elle hausse les épaules, et je ne peux retenir mon rire plus longtemps.

Elle remet le gâteau dans la glacière, tapant mon bras avec espièglerie, et marche à grands pas vers la voiture.

Je ferme la marche avec Sébastien dont les bras sont passés autour de mon cou, et nous montons dans la voiture à la suite de Bella, puis nous roulons jusqu'à la maison de mes parents.

**ooo**

Comme mon père déteste le bruit et les grands groupes de personnes, mes parents ont acheté un terrain juste en dehors de la ville et y ont fait construire une maison. Elle est assez grande et en retrait de la route, dans un voisinage paisible.

J'aime toujours revenir à la maison. Les seuls changements que je constate d'une visite à l'autre sont de nouvelles fleurs et une couche de peinture fraîche sur la maison, et plus récemment l'ajout d'un pavillon de jardin dont mon père a dessiné les plans.

C'est une construction remarquable ; il y a une façon de la fermer pour pouvoir s'y asseoir la nuit venue sans être incommodé par les moustiques. Naturellement, l'éclairage intérieur fonctionne à l'énergie solaire. C'est la gloriette la plus extravagante que j'ai jamais vue.

Sébastien sort seulement de la voiture après que Bella et moi en soyons descendus. Il s'accroche à sa mère comme à une corde de sauvetage, et je commence immédiatement à m'inquiéter que ça ait été une mauvaise idée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et ma mère s'avance sur le perron avec un grand sourire et du rebond dans la démarche.

« Bonjour Maman, » je dis en l'étreignant. Elle embrasse ma joue mais elle est visiblement distraite. Elle regarde Sébastien qui est à moitié caché derrière Bella.

« Bonjour, mon cœur. » Elle fait un pas vers eux et s'agenouille. « Mon nom est Esmée, mais tu peux m'appeler autrement si ça te met plus à l'aise. » Elle regarde Bella et elles échangent des sourires chaleureux.

« Mon fils Edward m'a dit que tu t'appelles Sébastien. Savais-tu que ton nom signifie 'le vénérable' en grec ? » Ce commentaire attire son attention et il apparaît de derrière le dos de Bella.

Ma mère sourit encore et tend sa main. « Aimerais-tu serrer ma main ? »

Seb regarde sa main, puis son visage, puis lève les yeux vers Bella.

« Vas-y, Seb. » Bella essaye de l'encourager.

Il sort lentement de sa cachette, et à la vitesse d'un escargot il marche vers ma mère. Elle garde la main tendue pendant tout ce temps.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui paraît être une éternité, il glisse sa petite main dans la sienne.

« Bonjour, » murmure-t-il.

« Voilà, maintenant nous nous connaissons, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Demande ma mère d'un ton jovial.

Il se contente de secouer la tête.

« Ça veut dire que tu es libre d'aller et venir comme il te plaît. Ma maison est ouverte pour toi, Sébastien. Alors amuse-toi, et fais comme chez toi. »

Sébastien lance un sourire heureux à ma mère et entraîne Bella vers la maison.

« Merci, maman, » je chuchote à son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue.

En entrant, je cherche mon père des yeux. « Où est papa ? »

Ma mère m'indique l'extérieur. « Près du pavillon. »

J'aurais dû savoir qu'il se cacherait des nouveaux venus. J'acquiesce et me dirige vers le jardin.

Il est penché sur un bosquet de chrysanthèmes. « Hey, papa. »

Il se retourne, l'expression concentrée sur son visage se changeant en terreur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella et Sébastien sont à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bonjour, Edward, je suis en train de planter ces chrysanthèmes pour ta mère. Alice va bientôt arriver, et je voulais qu'elle voie le jardin terminé. » Il reporte son attention sur la tâche à accomplir.

Je m'avance et m'assois à côté de lui. « Tu sais, maman ne ferait pas de drame si tu attendais jusqu'à demain. »

Il hausse les épaules. « Peut-être. »

« C'est de l'évitement pur et simple. » Je place doucement ma main sur son épaule et il se tourne vers moi.

« Je ne suis pas bon avec les gens, Edward. Ils ne m'aiment pas, et alors je me sens juste stupide et ça me donne des maux de ventre. C'est mieux pour tout le monde si je me contente de faire mon truc à moi. » Sa voix se fissure, et la douleur dans ses yeux est évidente.

« Sébastien a peur de te rencontrer lui aussi. Maman a dû utiliser toutes ses ressources pour qu'il se détache de Bella. Et Bella ? Elle est incroyable. Tu dois essayer de me faire confiance ici. » Je serre son épaule.

Ses yeux s'attardent sur les fleurs odoriférantes. Son regard se promène un peu partout et finalement il fixe le sol. « Très bien, Edward, j'espère seulement que je ne t'embarrasserai pas. »

Je l'arrête alors qu'il se dirige vers la maison. « Tu ne m'embarrasses jamais, papa, et Bella et Seb ne vont pas te voir comme les autres personnes te perçoivent. Penses-tu vraiment que j'amènerais quelqu'un ici qui te ferait te sentir stupide ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Bien, parce que tu es l'homme le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais connu. Tu es brillant, et le meilleur père que tout enfant pourrait souhaiter avoir. »

Il baisse la tête et prend une profonde respiration avant de m'engloutir dans une énorme étreinte. Ça manque de me couper le souffle. Quand il me relâche, il sourit et continue vers la maison.

Mon père et moi nous attardons à la porte de la cuisine, regardant Bella et Sébastien aider ma mère à faire les préparatifs pour le reste des invités.

Bella est en train de hacher des carottes et de les mettre dans la salade. Sébastien est en train de glacer un gâteau que ma mère a fait avec une habileté et une précision étonnante, et ma mère applique délicatement la garniture à sa fameuse salade de macaroni. Je lance un regard à mon père et remarque l'attention avec laquelle il observe la scène devant lui.

Bella et Seb sont de nouveaux venus, et il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il éprouve à ce sujet. « Tu veux aller les saluer ? » Je murmure.

Il acquiesce et entre dans la cuisine avec précaution. Esmée lève les yeux la première et lance un regard encourageant à mon père. Puis Bella se tourne et le voit, mais ne lui prête que très peu d'attention. Elle est tellement bonne pour comprendre comment il se sent. L'accaparer rendrait pire toute cette transition. Elle me regarde, et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Elle glousse légèrement et rougit.

Sébastien ne prête aucune attention à son entourage. Il est trop occupé à disposer parfaitement les jujubes sur le gâteau. Carlisle se dirige vers lui presque sur la pointe des pieds. Il est à moitié derrière lui, et à moitié à côté de lui. Sébastien se tourne légèrement et remarque mon père.

Il sourit furtivement mais retourne rapidement à sa décoration. Mon père l'observe un peu plus longtemps. Une minute plus tard, il se glisse dans la chaise à côté de Sébastien et le regarde en silence.

Tous les deux sont concentrés sur le gâteau plutôt que l'un sur l'autre.

« Les jujubes sont mes bonbons favoris, » déclare mon père, surtout pour lui-même.

« Les rouges sont les meilleurs, » répond Sébastien, mais aucun des deux ne regarde l'autre.

« Je préfère les violets. » Mon père enlève un jujube du gâteau et le fourre dans sa bouche. Mes yeux s'agrandissent, pensant que Sébastien va se mettre à pleurer, mais il remplace simplement le bonbon comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Au moins je sais que tu ne mangeras pas les rouges, alors. » Sébastien fourre un bonbon rouge dans sa bouche, et Carlisle émet un petit rire.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas les rouges, juste que je préfère les violets. » Il en met un autre dans sa bouche.

Sébastien hausse les épaules. « Oui, c'est vrai, c'est ce que tu as dit. »

À ce stade là ma mère, Bella et moi sommes tous absorbés par ce qui se joue devant nous. Personne ne parle, sauf Sébastien et Carlisle.

« C'est un gâteau au citron, tu sais. » Sébastien commence à nettoyer les bords de l'assiette avec un essuie-tout.

« Je sais, Esmée en fait toujours pour moi. C'est mon préféré. » Mon père ramasse un jujube au citron sur le côté de l'assiette et chantonne en le mangeant.

Sébastien pouffe de rire. « Tu aimes vraiment ça, hein ? Eh bien, je l'ai décoré, est-ce que ça te plaît ? » Il pousse l'assiette plus près de mon père.

Carlisle regarde le gâteau plus attentivement. Sébastien regarde Carlisle, dans l'expectative.

« Il est parfaitement décoré. »

« Oui. Chaque jujube est espacé de deux centimètres de cette manière quand on le coupera, tout le monde aura le même nombre de bonbons et personne ne se battra pour en avoir plus. » Sébastien sourit, et mon père lui retourne son sourire.

« Très astucieux, tu dois être un très bon élève à l'école. » Il pousse le gâteau loin de lui et continue à parler à Seb.

« Oh, je le suis, c'est moi le plus intelligent. » Seb met ses mains devant lui et accorde toute son attention à mon père.

« Vraiment ? Tu sais, quand j'étais à l'école, moi aussi j'étais le plus intelligent. »

« Wow, c'était il y a vraiment très longtemps. Est-ce que tu avais des A et des 100 partout ? » Seb commence à agiter son pied sur la chaise.

« Oui, et j'aimais faire le travail qui donnait des points supplémentaires parce que d'habitude c'était sur tous les sujets que je voulais que ce soit. »

« C'est chouette. Je ne fais pas encore de trucs qui donnent des points en extra, mais peut-être un jour, quand je ne serai plus dans une école spéciale. »

« Une école spéciale ? » S'enquiert mon père, apparaissant extrêmement intéressé par cet étonnant garçon qui se trouve à ses côtés.

« Oui, c'est un endroit où il y a des enfants comme moi. »

« Des enfants comme toi comment ? »

« Maman dit que je suis spécial parce que je suis Asperger. Ça veut dire que je suis plus qu'épatant. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est l'Asperger ? »

Mon père hoche la tête. « Je le sais, en effet, parce que j'ai le syndrome d'Asperger moi aussi. »

Sébastien écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche. « Oh wow, tu es épatant comme moi ? »

Mon père rit et hausse les épaules. « Je suppose. Trouves-tu que je le suis ? »

Sébastien opine. « Oui, parce que tu aimes les jujubes et le citron. C'est tellement bon. Je parie qu'il n'y a que les gens comme nous qui aiment ce genre de chose. »

Bella met une main sur sa bouche pour faire taire un gémissement, mais la larme qui coule sur sa joue ne passe pas inaperçue. Je me rapproche d'elle et l'entoure de mon bras. Elle baisse la tête et l'appuie sur ma poitrine.

J'ai le sentiment que ça va être une bonne journée aujourd'hui.

**Note de l'auteure : juste un petit mot pour ceux qui sont curieux. Il n'y a pas deux personnes autistes qui sont complètement identiques. Sébastien a six ans. Il va avoir sept ans la semaine suivante à l'Halloween. Il est intelligent, artistique, et avancé au niveau académique. Toutefois, les compétences sociales lui font grandement défaut.**

**Je voudrais réitérer que je me suis inspirée de mon propre fils pour développer le personnage de Sébastien. Écrire ce personnage est un vrai bonheur car ça me donne l'occasion de vous faire connaître mon fils.**

**Note de la traductrice: n'oubliez pas, l'auteure s'est inspirée de ce qu'elle vit avec son petit garçon autiste, je ne fais que traduire son histoire...**

**Milk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure de **_**Because Of A Boy **_**: cutestkidsmom**

**Traductrice de la version française **_**À cause d'un garçon **_**: Milk40**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre Six : Respires et premiers baisers**

Je regarde Carlisle soulever le gâteau et le placer sur le comptoir, et Sébastien le suit avec de grands yeux et un sourire excité.

« Tu as fait un superbe travail, Sébastien, » dit Esmée avec une gaieté flagrante, et je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand le rire de Sébastien emplit la pièce.

« Le papa d'Edward n'arrêtait pas de manger les jujubes violets, mais ça va. » Carlisle sourit tendrement à mon fils et se tourne ensuite vers moi.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Bella. » Il regarde Edward, puis revient à moi.

« Oui, je suis Bella, la maman de Sébastien, et vous êtes Carlisle. » Je lui adresse un immense sourire. Ce n'est pas un sourire forcé, car je suis réellement très excitée d'avoir cette occasion de rencontrer l'homme qui a élevé un fils si merveilleux.

« Je vois que mon fils a parlé de moi. » Son sourire penaud me réchauffe alors que ses yeux balayent rapidement mon visage avant de se poser sur mes mains.

« Tout le temps, en vérité. Il est extrêmement fier de vous. » Je garde mes mains parfaitement jointes devant moi. Je vais attendre que Carlisle m'offre la sienne.

« Mon fils est très intelligent. C'est moi qui suis fier de lui. » Il regarde de nouveau Edward. Cette fois-ci Edward me laisse aller et met un bras autour de son père.

« Disons simplement que nous sommes tous les deux chanceux, d'accord ? » Nous rions tous alors qu'Edward allège un peu la tension dans la pièce.

« Maman ? » Sébastien tire mon bras, et je me tourne pour m'agenouiller devant lui.

« Oui, Bébé, qu'y a-t-il, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Je regarde ses yeux pour détecter des signes de détresse, mais heureusement je n'y vois que de la joie.

« Est-ce que je peux jouer avec le papa d'Edward ? » Murmure-t-il.

Je lance un regard à Edward qui affiche une expression confuse. Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant et reporte mon attention sur mon merveilleux garçon.

« Tu veux que nous le lui demandions ensemble ? » Il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme.

J'agrippe la main de Sébastien, me relève et regarde Carlisle avec assurance.

« M. Cullen, mon fils se demandait s'il pouvait vous poser une question ? »

Carlisle écarquille les yeux, et un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. « Oui, j'aime les questions après tout. » Il regarde Sébastien.

« Euh… eh bien… je me demandais juste, peux-tu ou veux-tu jouer avec moi ? » Sébastien baisse les yeux sur ses mains, commençant à les tordre ensemble nerveusement.

Carlisle me regarde. « Premièrement, Bella, s'il te plaît appelle-moi Carlisle. » Il tend finalement sa main, et je la prends doucement dans la mienne en souriant.

« Et deuxièmement, Sébastien, qu'avais-tu en tête ? » Il libère ma main et se met à genoux devant mon fils.

Seb regarde Carlisle avec hésitation. « Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'amuser ? »

« Ce que je considère amusant pourrait ne pas l'être pour d'autres. » Il hausse les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pour t'amuser ? » Questionne Seb en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, commençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« J'aime les choses qui gardent mon esprit occupé. » Je remarque que Carlisle tape sur son genou en cadence avec les mouvements de Seb.

« Moi aussi, » murmure Sébastien, et il y a un silence passager avant que Carlisle ne parle à nouveau.

« Avant que tu arrives, j'étais en train de planter des chrysanthèmes. » Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Est-ce que tu… Je veux dire, est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ? »

Sébastien lève vivement la tête, et il sourit à Carlisle. « Oh dis donc, ce serait génial. » On dirait presque qu'il va éclater tellement il est excité.

Nous rions tous de le voir si heureux, et Carlisle se lève. « Très bien alors, dirigeons-nous vers mon pavillon de jardin pour chercher les plants, et tu pourras m'aider avant que ma fille n'arrive à son tour. »

Carlisle regarde Edward qui hoche la tête, puis Sébastien et lui sortent dans le jardin, et je les suis d'un pas lent, restant à une bonne distance derrière eux.

« Alors tu as une fille et un garçon ? » Interroge Seb.

« Oui, elle s'appelle Alice. Elle aussi a une fille, et un mari. »

« Wow, tu es un grand-papa en plus ? » Sébastien sautille en marchant, et je ne peux empêcher le rire qui s'échappe de moi.

« Je le suis, mais ma petite-fille n'aime pas planter les fleurs, elle aime juste les cueillir. » Il émet un petit rire, et Sébastien rit avec lui.

« Mais pourquoi plantons-nous des chrysanthèmes maintenant ? » Demande Seb, et Carlisle arrête de marcher et se tourne vers lui.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça, Sébastien ? » Il plisse le front et son expression est perplexe.

« Ma maman en plante elle aussi, mais elle m'a dit qu'on doit les planter au printemps. »

« Oh, je vois. » Il continue de marcher. « J'aime les planter quand ils sont en fleurs. C'est joli et ma fille aime ça. Donc je les achète dans les pots quand ils sont en train de fleurir. Puis je les plante dans le jardin parce que pour moi ils s'harmonisent parfaitement avec l'automne, » répond-il de façon pragmatique.

Sébastien étudie son visage pendant un moment. Il est en profonde réflexion, mais finalement il acquiesce. « D'accord, si tu penses que c'est mieux alors je vais les planter pour ta fille. »

J'entends le rire d'Edward derrière moi et je me tourne vers lui.

« Es-tu en train d'espionner ? » Je lui demande.

Il hausse les épaules. « Pas plus que toi. »

Nous marchons jusqu'au banc à côté de la gloriette et pouffons de rire en écoutant Carlisle et Sébastien se préparer pour leur activité.

« Ton père est merveilleux, Edward. » Je le regarde et je vois un grand sourire sur son visage. C'est contagieux et je fais écho à sa joie.

« Il était tellement nerveux de rencontrer Seb. » Il commence distraitement à faire tournoyer une mèche de cheveux qui repose sur mon épaule. Je ne le repousse pas. J'apprécie ce contact plein de délicatesse.

« C'est compréhensible. Seb avait peur lui aussi de venir ici aujourd'hui. » Je hausse les épaules. « Mais nous nous inquiétions tous pour rien. »

« Parfois j'ai l'impression que je suis toujours inquiet. »

Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois le bonheur d'Edward se changer en une légère tristesse. « Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup au sujet de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout le temps. » Ses yeux sont rivés sur son doigt alors qu'il continue de tortiller la mèche de cheveux.

« Ta situation est différente de la mienne. Sébastien est jeune, et il obtient l'aide dont il a besoin. Mais ton père, il a été perdu pendant si longtemps. » Je me tourne un peu et prends sa main dans la mienne. « Edward, ton père était un ange oublié, mais il a eu de la chance. Il a rencontré une femme incroyable et a élevé des enfants remarquables. Il relève les défis et il en est capable parce qu'il a énormément d'amour dans sa vie. »

Edward regarde dans mes yeux, et j'espère qu'il peut y voir la sincérité et la vérité.

« D'où viens-tu ? » Murmure-t-il en m'attirant un peu plus près de lui.

« Je viens d'un endroit qui comprend. Ce n'est pas compliqué, Edward. » Je pouffe de rire et je suis soulagée quand il me sourit.

« Je ne sais pas si nos chemins se seraient croisés s'il n'y avait pas eu ton fils et son vagabondage. Je pense que je vais lui offrir une voiture quand il aura seize ans pour le remercier. »

J'éclate de rire. « Super, c'est une chose de moins que je devrai lui procurer. »

Nous nous dévisageons pendant ce qui semble être une éternité. Ses yeux qui étaient plongés dans les miens se déplacent vers ma bouche, et il commence à se rapprocher de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe, mais où il y aurait normalement de la peur, il y a du contentement. Je _veux_ embrasser cet homme.

Juste avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent les miennes, nous entendons un cri de joie qui nous fait sursauter tous les deux et regarder en direction du tumulte.

Une petite fille avec des boucles rousses qui rebondissent à chacun de ses mouvements court vers nous en criant. « Oncle Eddie, tu m'as manqué ! »

Edward se lève en vitesse et ouvre les bras. Elle saute dans ceux-ci avec tellement de force qu'Edward trébuche un peu vers l'arrière.

« Hé là, princesse, vas-y un peu plus mollo. » Ils deviennent une symphonie de rires tous les deux ensemble.

« Désolée, oncle Eddie, tu m'as juste tellement manqué. » Elle embrasse sa joue et il la serre très fort.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, mouflette. Maintenant dis-moi où est ta maman et son compagnon ? » Il la dépose par terre et elle rit encore plus fort.

« Tu es drôle, oncle Eddie. Maman et papa sont à l'intérieur avec Nana. » Elle se retourne et me voit enfin. Elle écarquille les yeux et sourit à Edward.

« Est-ce que c'est ta petite amie, oncle Eddie ? »

Le visage d'Edward est presque comique. Je ne sais pas si son expression en est une de terreur, d'humiliation, ou d'angoisse. Je sais cependant qu'il a besoin d'être secouru.

« Je m'appelle Bella, et je suis une très bonne amie de ton oncle. » Je lui tends ma main.

Elle rit encore et la serre. « Je m'appelle Katie, mais quand je me mets dans le pétrin c'est Katherine Marie Whitlock. »

« Eh bien, je suis sûre qu'il ne t'arrive pas souvent de te mettre dans le pétrin, » je réplique, et Edward se met à rire.

« Oh si, ça lui arrive très souvent. C'est une grande fauteuse de troubles, celle-là. » Il pousse un peu Katie, et elle rit.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Edward et Katie se poussent et se poursuivent l'un l'autre, Carlisle sort du pavillon de jardin. Il essuie ses mains avec une serviette et son visage arbore un sourire jovial. Il observe son fils et sa petite-fille avec une fierté évidente.

« Papy ! » S'écrie Katie, et elle court vers lui. Mais juste avant qu'ils n'entrent en collision, elle s'arrête et tend les bras. Il se penche et la prend dans les siens.

« Bonjour, ma Katie coccinelle. » Il la serre très fort puis la redépose au sol et réajuste ses vêtements.

Sébastien sort derrière Carlisle et se précipite vers moi. « Qui est-ce ? » Chuchote-t-il.

« C'est Katie, la nièce d'Edward. » Il la dévisage, et je remarque que Katie sourit à Sébastien et lui fait un petit signe de la main.

« Va dire bonjour, mon lapin. » Il secoue la tête. « Aimerais-tu que je vienne avec toi ? » Il opine.

Nous nous dirigeons vers Katie et je lui présente Sébastien.

« Bonjour Sébastien. » Elle parle gentiment, mais Sébastien semble très mal à l'aise et il recule d'un pas.

« Trésor, est-ce que ça va ? » Il secoue la tête et retourne dans le pavillon en courant. Je me tourne vers Katie.

« Ce n'est pas toi, chérie, mon fils est juste timide. » Je souris, et elle hausse les épaules et gambade joyeusement vers la maison.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Questionne Edward en mettant sa main dans le creux de mon dos, m'accompagnant dans le pavillon.

« Il ira bien. » Je contourne la structure remplie de fleurs. « Seb, Trésor ? »

Edward reste à l'entrée, et je commence à regarder sous la table et les chaises. J'aperçois finalement mon petit garçon derrière l'une des caisses de fleurs.

Il est assis par terre avec ses genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine, ses bras entourant étroitement ceux-ci, et sa tête appuyée sur ses genoux.

« Oh, mon ange, » je murmure, m'assoyant immédiatement à ses côtés et le prenant sur mes genoux.

« Ça va, Seb, tu n'es pas obligé de parler à nouveau à Katie. » Il ne dit rien.

« Bébé, peux-tu me regarder ? » Je glisse mon doigt sous son menton et j'essaye de soulever sa tête, mais elle ne bouge pas.

J'inspire profondément, ferme les yeux et me contente de le bercer.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose, Bella ? » Je lève les yeux pour trouver un Edward très inquiet au-dessus de nous.

« Non, mais merci, nous avons juste besoin de quelques minutes. » Je souris, mais en vérité je ne sais pas si quelques minutes suffiront.

« Bien sûr, je vais juste aller dire à mon père de vous laisser un peu d'intimité. » Il regarde Seb, et je peux voir la façon dont il veut désespérément tout arranger.

Une fois qu'il est parti et qu'il n'y a plus que Seb et moi, je décide de lui chanter la chanson que j'ai inventée quand il était un petit bébé et qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir ou qu'il était difficile. C'est sur l'air de _Tu es mon rayon de soleil_, mais je voulais la rendre spéciale alors je l'ai modifiée un peu.

_Je t'aime Sébastien, oh oui je t'aime, _

_Quand tu n'es pas près de moi, j'ai la flemme._

_Je t'aime Sebby, je t'aime,_

_Oh Sébastien, je t'aime. _*

Je reste assise là et je le berce, répétant la chanson encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa forme rigide commencer à se décrisper.

J'embrasse sa tête et je lui dis toutes les raisons qui le rendent spécial pour moi, jusqu'à ce que finalement il désengage ses bras de ses jambes et les enroule autour de mon cou.

« Voilà mon adorable garçon, » je murmure à son oreille en continuant à le bercer.

« Je suis désolé, maman, » dit-il, et ses faibles sanglots remplissent l'espace autour de nous.

« Ne sois pas désolé, Seb, tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est une journée difficile pour toi. » Je frotte des cercles dans son dos.

« Elle m'a fait peur. » Sa voix hoquète.

« Elle t'a fait peur comment, Bébé ? »

Il hausse les épaules et ses sanglots cessent. Il me regarde avec des yeux injectés de sang et un visage épuisé. « Je ne sais pas. »

Je hoche la tête. « D'accord. » J'embrasse son front.

« Veux-tu rentrer à la maison ? »

Ses yeux bougent d'une manière qui signifie qu'il réfléchit.

« Crois-tu qu'ils me détestent tous à présent ? » Demande-t-il alors que ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

« Absolument pas, ils comprennent tous, crois-moi. »

« Ok, maman, je vais essayer encore. » Il glisse de mes genoux et tend la main pour m'aider à me lever. Je pouffe de rire à ses manières exemplaires.

Je fais semblant d'utiliser sa force pour me mettre debout. « Merci, Seb. »

Il ne lâche pas ma main tandis que nous marchons vers la grande terrasse où tout le monde s'est réuni.

Alors que nous atteignons le haut des marches, je remarque que tout le monde vaque à ses affaires. Carlisle est occupé à faire griller les aliments sur le barbecue ; Esmée est assise sur sa balancelle avec Katie, en grande conversation avec celle-ci. Les deux personnes que je ne reconnais pas mais que je présume être la sœur d'Edward et son beau-frère se tiennent à côté de Carlisle et bavardent avec lui.

Edward pousse la porte moustiquaire et m'adresse un grand sourire, puis il regarde Seb.

« Alors, mon grand, aimerais-tu avoir un hot-dog, un hamburger, ou du poulet ? » Il agit comme si de rien n'était. C'est ce qu'ils font tous.

« J'aimerais avoir un hot-dog, s'il te plaît. » Sébastien parle tout bas et il a pris résidence dans mon dos.

« Très bien, et toi, Bella ? »

« Du poulet, s'il te plaît. » Je souris et j'articule un « merci. »

Il acquiesce et se dirige vers son père, lui disant d'ajouter un hot-dog et un poulet à la liste de choses qui doivent être grillées.

Je vais à la table et Sébastien s'assied à côté de moi. Nous jouons à la bataille de pouces, et il est tellement absorbé par le jeu qu'il ne remarque même pas quand les autres convives viennent nous rejoindre.

Il détourne son attention du jeu qu'il gagne sans arrêt quand un hot-dog est placé devant lui.

« Maman, il faut que je lave mes mains. »

Esmée l'entend et lui offre de l'amener à l'intérieur. Au début, il se dérobe de sa main tendue. Mais Esmée est persistante d'une manière qui est simplement hospitalière. Il finit par accepter sa main.

Quand il est dans la maison, je me détends contre mon siège.

« Tiens. » Edward me tend un verre de vin. « Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

« Merci. » Je prends une gorgée du délicieux vin et me concentre sur ma respiration. Je suis épuisée. Chaque fois je me sens plus fatiguée.

« Pendant que Sébastien est à l'intérieur, j'aimerais te présenter à ma sœur Alice et à son mari Jasper. Je ne pense pas que Sébastien soit d'humeur à se faire présenter à d'autres personnes. » Il hausse les épaules, et je m'éprends encore une fois de sa prévenance.

Nous nous présentons rapidement avant que Sébastien ne revienne, et Alice et Jasper semblent tous les deux charmants.

Le repas est plutôt tranquille, à l'exception de Katie qui parle de l'école, de ses cours de danse, et de son désir de faire du cheerleading avec les pee wee, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sébastien l'observe comme un faucon. Je peux le voir boire la moindre de ses paroles. Il lui arrive même de sourire de temps en temps, quand elle raconte une histoire drôle au sujet d'un truc qui lui est arrivé à l'école.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer l'école, Katie, » je commente après qu'elle se soit finalement arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle.

« Oh oui, j'adore ça. J'ai des tonnes d'amis et je suis toujours occupée, et ma maman est une représentante de classe cette année, et elle vient à toutes les sorties scolaires et… »

Elle est interrompue par Carlisle. « S'il te plaît, Katie coccinelle, ralentis, parle plus bas. » Son visage est tendu ; il est visiblement en train d'atteindre sa propre limite avec la nature hyperactive de sa petite-fille.

« Désolée, Papy. » Elle pouffe de rire et s'attaque à son assiette intouchée.

Le reste du dîner se déroule en silence, et bientôt Alice et Esmée commencent à débarrasser la table.

« Laissez-moi aider, s'il vous plaît ? » Je les implore, mais Esmée ne veut rien entendre.

« Pas question, Bella, j'ai une règle stricte ici. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper du nettoyage lors de ta première visite. » Elle sourit et repousse ma main du bol vide que j'espérais rapporter à l'intérieur.

« Alors ce que tu dis, c'est que je vais pouvoir nettoyer la prochaine fois ? » Je demande, et elle se retourne et me fait un clin d'œil.

« On dirait bien que tu vas devoir revenir pour le découvrir. » Elle se glisse à l'intérieur, et soudain je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, _yeux verts _? » Je m'enquiers, et il rit.

« Toi, voyons, n'était-ce pas assez évident ? » Il écarquille comiquement les yeux et fait une drôle de bouille. Sébastien et moi éclatons de rire.

« Peut-être que tu as trop bu, » je dis lorsque nos rires commencent à se calmer.

« Une bière et un verre de vin en trois heures sont loin de faire de moi un ivrogne. »

Carlisle s'assied à côté d'Edward et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Sébastien.

« Vraiment ? » Lance Sébastien avec excitation.

« Oh oui, un nid, » réplique Carlisle tout aussi excité.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Je questionne, ma curiosité piquée.

« Le papa d'Edward dit qu'il y a une chouette hulotte qui vit dans son pavillon de jardin, et qu'elle a eu des bébés. »

Je regarde Carlisle, et son sourire est éclatant.

« C'est formidable. »

« Il veut me la montrer, est-ce que je peux y aller, maman ? Est-ce que je peux ? S'il te plaît, dis oui ? » Sébastien se lève de sa chaise et se met à sautiller.

« Calme-toi, Bébé. » Je mets mes mains sur ses bras pour qu'il se rassoie. « Respire. Détends-toi. Si tu veux aller voir les bébés oiseaux, il faut que tu sois calme et que tu ne fasses pas de bruit. »

« Oisillons, » dit Carlisle.

« Pardon ? »

« Les bébés oiseaux sont appelés oisillons de façon générale, et certains ont des noms spécifiques, comme par exemple le petit de la cigogne ou de l'aigle qu'on appelle respectivement cigogneau et aiglon. » Il hausse les épaules et je souris.

« Merci Carlisle, je ne le savais pas, en fait. Sébastien ici aime apprendre de nouvelles choses, et il m'informe souvent au sujet de ces choses par la suite. »

« Vraiment ? Eh bien Sébastien, si tu veux je peux te parler des chouettes hulottes sur le chemin pour aller les voir. » Il me regarde. « Je veux dire, si ta mère est d'accord, bien entendu. »

Mon regard voyageant entre Carlisle et Sébastien, je ne peux dire lequel des deux est le plus excité.

« Allez-y les garçons, » je leur dis à travers mes gloussements.

Ils bondissent littéralement de leurs chaises et commencent à marcher vers la gloriette.

« Je n'ai pas vu mon père à ce point heureux de parler à un étranger depuis je ne sais plus quand. » Edward regarde mon fils et son père avec un plaisir inaltéré.

« Sébastien a toujours eu plus de facilité avec les adultes qu'avec les enfants de son âge. »

« Mis à part ma mère et moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont la patience d'écouter toutes les choses que mon père aime expliquer. »

Je me retourne et rencontre le regard émeraude d'Edward. « Je suppose que c'est bien qu'ils se soient trouvés l'un l'autre, alors. »

Il sourit encore. « Ils sont une seule et même personne, vraiment. »

Il prend ma main et la porte à ses lèvres. « Bella ? »

« Hmmm, » je marmonne à court de souffle alors que ses lèvres soyeuses envoient de délicieux frissons à travers tout mon corps.

« Je sais que c'est difficile avec Sébastien, mais j'aimerais vraiment sortir avec toi, t'emmener quelque part. » Il ne lâche pas ma main ; il la frotte légèrement sur ses lèvres, et mes yeux sont rivés sur le mouvement.

« Bella ? » Mes yeux remontent vers les siens.

« Oh, désolée, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

Il glousse. « Je disais que même si ce sera difficile, j'aimerais avoir un rancard avec toi. »

« Oh oui. Je veux dire, vraiment ? » Pourquoi suis-je si confuse à ce sujet ? Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve ça difficile à croire ?

« Oui, vraiment. »

« D'accord, eh bien, le père de Sébastien revient la semaine prochaine. Et Emmett m'a dit qu'il pourrait toujours m'aider. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de le demander. » Je hausse les épaules.

« Par contre, je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise avec ça. » Ses yeux sont francs et mon cœur s'épanouit avec l'émotion concentrée dans son regard vert.

« Oui, Edward, j'aimerais sortir avec toi. » Je souris, et il se penche plus près de moi.

Il s'arrête, ses lèvres à deux centimètres des miennes.

« Puis-je t'embrasser, Bella ? »

Je décide de lui répondre en appuyant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout est silencieux ; tout ce que je peux faire, c'est sentir la sérénité que son baiser me procure, et le feu qu'il allume au fond de mon cœur.

Je suis née pour embrasser cet homme, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher de ça ou d'avoir peur de ce qu'une nouvelle relation pourrait apporter à ma vie et à celle de Sébastien.

En ce parfait moment, tout va bien.

*** À noter que les paroles de la chanson en français ne sont pas une traduction fidèle de ce qui est dit en anglais parce que je cherchais seulement à faire des rimes :0)**

**Note de l'auteure : quand les enfants autistes craquent, ils ne le font pas toujours de façon tapageuse. Parfois ils s'isolent et demeurent silencieux, mais à l'intérieur de leur tête, c'est le chaos total. Ils ne comprennent pas toujours pourquoi ils craquent ou comment contrôler une crise. D'où le fait que Sébastien ne savait pas pourquoi il avait peur de Katie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteure de **_**Because Of A Boy **_**: cutestkidsmom**

**Traductrice de la version française **_**À cause d'un garçon **_**: Milk40**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre Sept : Enfants grincheux et gifles en plein visage**

Dès que mes lèvres entrent en contact avec celles de Bella, je sais que c'est ma nouvelle activité préférée. Je l'embrasserais jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que les lucioles sortent, mais un raclement de gorge nous sépare.

Je me retourne et je vois une Alice souriant narquoisement, les mains sur les hanches.

« Il me peine d'interrompre ce petit moment intime entre vous, mais il y a des enfants à proximité et je veux du gâteau, alors assez d'embrassade, frérot. » Elle ébouriffe mes cheveux et fait un clin d'œil à Bella.

« Très bien. » Je donne un dernier baiser rapide à Bella et sirote le reste de mon vin alors que ma mère et Alice apportent les desserts.

Le shortcake aux fraises de quatre étages de Bella est très impressionnant. Jasper y fait référence comme étant 'la tour penchée de quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être.' Elle rit de bon cœur avec nous.

Le gâteau est succulent, en fait, même s'il est presque impossible de le manger tout en restant propre.

Mon père et Sébastien prennent leur gâteau dans le pavillon de jardin, enfermés dans leur propre monde de bébés chouettes et de faits intéressants à partager. Bella et moi nous dirigeons vers la gloriette quand nous avons terminé notre dessert, et ils sont penchés sur la table, en train de lire quelque chose.

« Hey papa, qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous les deux ? »

« Sébastien veut en connaître davantage au sujet du building dans lequel tu travailles, or il se trouve que j'ai un vieux plan ici, et j'ai noté quelques faits intéressants. » Il hausse les épaules. « Du moins je les trouve intéressants. »

Je croise les bras et je souris. « Parlez-nous donc de cet édifice, Sébastien et toi. »

Carlisle et Seb sourient à l'unisson. « D'accord. Sébastien, raconte à ta mère ce que tu as appris ? » Dit mon père.

Sébastien se redresse avec ses mains sur ses côtés. Ses yeux dardent à la ronde tandis qu'il récite ce qu'il a appris de façon presque robotique.

« Le Chrysler Building a été en construction de 1928 à 1930. Il mesure 319 mètres jusqu'à la pointe de sa flèche et il était considéré comme l'édifice le plus haut du monde, gardant ce statut pendant près d'une année, jusqu'à ce que l'Empire State Building soit achevé en 1931. » Il prend une respiration avant de poursuivre.

« C'est un bâtiment Art déco et il a soixante-dix-sept étages. » Il se détend rapidement quand il a fini et regarde Carlisle.

« C'est stupéfiant, Seb, » dit Bella en tendant les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Il n'hésite pas et lui rend son étreinte.

« Merci, maman, le papa d'Edward m'a appris tout ça. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'as dit ? » Demande Seb à mon père.

« C'était parfait, Sébastien, bravo. » Il hoche la tête et se penche à nouveau sur le plan, et Seb l'imite.

Bella et moi échangeons un regard de pur délice.

« Nous devons y aller, Bébé. » Bella caresse les cheveux de Sébastien mais il ne bronche pas.

« Allons, mon lapin, peux-tu remercier M. Cullen pour toutes les choses fantastiques que tu as apprises aujourd'hui ? » Elle met ses mains sur les épaules de son fils pour avoir son attention, mais il est captivé par ce que Carlisle est en train de faire.

« Hey, papa ? » Je dis alors qu'il lève la tête.

« Oui, Edward, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Je fais un geste de la tête vers Bella et Sébastien, espérant qu'il se rendra compte qu'elle a de la difficulté à détacher Seb de ce qu'ils font. Il incline la tête et la confusion traverse son visage.

« Sébastien doit partir, papa. » Au bout d'une minute il finit par comprendre.

« Oh, d'accord. » Il replie le plan. « Nous pourrons l'étudier la prochaine fois, alors. »

« Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, je me plais bien ici. Est-ce que je peux rester, maman ? »

Bella prend son expression de maman courageuse pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. « Nous avons une maison, et nous devons partir, mais nous reviendrons, je te le promets. »

Sébastien se renfrogne et croise les bras. « Non, » lâche-t-il.

« Sébastien, » dit fermement Bella. « Nous rentrons à la maison maintenant, dis merci et au revoir à M. Cullen et à Edward. »

Il secoue la tête et baisse les yeux. Elle inspire profondément. « Sébastien Charles Swan, je ne veux pas me fâcher, mais je vais le faire si tu ne dis pas merci et au revoir et que tu restes planté là. » Elle est debout maintenant, et sa posture indique clairement qu'elle est furieuse.

Il croise les bras plus fort et tourne le dos à sa mère avec défi.

« Très bien, si c'est comme ça que tu veux te comporter, jeune homme, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de te priver de télévision lundi après l'école. » Sa posture s'affaisse légèrement mais son visage est plus déterminé que jamais. Elle joue plusieurs rôles en ce moment ; celui de mère, de père et de juré.

« D'accord, » marmonne Sébastien, et il passe en vitesse devant Bella, sortant du pavillon sans dire au revoir comme elle lui a demandé de le faire.

Elle soupire. « Merci, Carlisle, pour votre hospitalité et pour avoir procuré une merveilleuse journée à mon fils. »

Il sourit et penche légèrement la tête. « Ça a été un vrai plaisir, Bella. Tu as là un bon petit garçon. Euh… vas-y doucement avec lui ? »

Elle rit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, après la pluie, le beau temps. »

Carlisle plisse le front. « Es-tu une fan de la Comtesse de Ségur, ou bien cites-tu seulement des phrases courantes ? » Demande-t-il, et Bella a la même expression confuse sur son visage que je suis certain d'arborer moi-même.

« Pardon ? De qui s'agit-il ? » Questionne-t-elle candidement.

Mon père tripote le coin du plan et ses yeux observent ses propres mouvements. « La Comtesse de Ségur, une femme de lettres française d'origine russe, a publié en 1871 un roman intitulé _Après la pluie, le beau temps_. » Il hausse les épaules. « C'est le dernier des vingt livres pour enfants qu'elle a écrit. » *

Je regarde Bella, et elle rayonne, hypnotisée par les mots de Carlisle.

« C'est tellement fascinant, Carlisle. Vous savez que je pourrais prendre goût à passer du temps en votre compagnie. J'apprends quelque chose de nouveau à chaque heure passée avec vous. » Il lui rend son sourire.

« Merci, Bella. » C'est pratiquement un murmure. Puis il s'esquive timidement et se dirige vers la maison.

Je raccompagne Bella à la voiture, et Sébastien n'est plus aussi irrité que quelques minutes auparavant. Je me penche et lui souris. « Merci d'être venu, mon grand. On se revoit bientôt ? »

Il hoche la tête et sourit d'un air satisfait. « Oui Edward, et merci pour aujourd'hui. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et ferme sa portière, puis je me tourne vers Bella. « Demande à Felix de conduire prudemment, et je t'appellerai demain. Tiens-moi au courant du soir qui te conviendrait le mieux pour notre sortie, et j'organiserai mon agenda en conséquence. »

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Elle s'écarte plus vite que je ne le souhaiterais, mais ses yeux scintillants me disent qu'elle aurait aimé m'embrasser plus longtemps.

« Je le ferai, et merci, Edward. Pour aujourd'hui, je veux dire. »

Je regarde la voiture s'éloigner avec Felix au volant. J'aimerais pouvoir faire le trajet avec Bella et Sébastien, mais il faut que je parle à Alice au sujet de papa et de son prochain rendez-vous.

J'entre dans la maison et je trouve ma mère et Alice en train de boire un café au bar de cuisine. « Bonsoir, mesdames. » Je regarde à la ronde, cherchant Jasper, Katie et Carlisle, mais je ne les vois pas. Connaissant mon père, il est sans doute en train de les divertir avec l'une de ses nombreuses histoires.

Elles se tournent vers moi et m'adressent des sourires identiques. « Quoi ? » Je demande.

« Elle est merveilleuse, Edward, et ce petit garçon, il est un régal, » déclare ma mère avec volubilité.

Je roule des yeux même si c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre.

« Elle a l'air adorable, grand frère, elle a de la chance de t'avoir trouvé. »

« En vérité c'est Sébastien qui m'a trouvé, et je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui suis chanceux. Ils sont tout simplement épatants. » Je pousse un soupir de contentement et je m'assois entre elles.

« Où est le père ? » S'enquiert ma mère en me versant une tasse de café.

« La dernière fois que Bella l'a mentionné, il était au Japon, mais ce soir elle m'a dit qu'il revenait la semaine prochaine. » Je les regarde toutes les deux pour voir leur réaction, mais elles se contentent d'acquiescer. « À quoi pensez-vous ? »

Alice hausse les épaules. « Est-ce qu'il sait à ton sujet ? »

« En fait je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Elle prend ma main et me sourit chaleureusement. « Manœuvre avec précaution, ça pourrait être difficile pour le père de Sébastien, et pour Sébastien aussi d'ailleurs, de s'habituer à l'idée que Bella sort avec quelqu'un. »

« Est-ce que je sors avec elle ? Je veux dire, c'est ce que je souhaite, et elle a accepté que je l'emmène quelque part. » Je glisse nerveusement mes doigts dans mes cheveux. « Je vais tout foutre en l'air, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma mère commence à rire. « Oh, détends-toi, Edward. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai pensé que j'avais tout gâché avec ton père quand nous sortions ensemble ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, tu ne parles jamais vraiment de l'époque où vous vous fréquentiez, papa et toi. »

Elle prend une profonde respiration. « Je ne savais pas que ton père avait le syndrome d'Asperger lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. Je savais qu'il était différent, mais il lui arrivait aussi parfois d'être un cauchemar. Une fois, alors que nous traversions un parc après la tombée de la nuit, j'avais terriblement peur parce qu'il n'y avait aucun éclairage, nous étions dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il y avait des bruits, et j'ai sursauté quand un écureuil s'est précipité devant moi, et j'ai agrippé le bras de ton père. » Elle pouffe légèrement de rire à ce souvenir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » poursuit-elle, « il m'a poussé loin de lui et m'a traitée de folle. J'étais mortifiée. J'ai pensé qu'il me trouvait repoussante et je me suis enfuie. Je suis montée dans le premier taxi que j'ai trouvé. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Interroge Alice en saisissant sa tasse, dévisageant ma mère avec de grands yeux.

« Il n'a pas couru après moi, et je suis restée sans nouvelles de lui pendant une semaine. » Elle hausse les épaules.

« Qu'est-il arrivé après qu'il t'ait rappelée ? Allons, maman, nous voulons en savoir plus. » Même moi j'ai hâte de connaître la suite.

« Quand il est venu me chercher pour une autre sortie, il m'a dit qu'il était une personne étrange et pas facile à aimer. Il m'a raconté que toute sa vie les gens lui avaient dit qu'il était une source d'embarras, et qu'il comprenait si je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. » Je vois les larmes commencer à s'accumuler dans les yeux de ma mère.

Je l'enveloppe de mes bras et elle pose sa tête sur moi. « Je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui cette nuit-là, » murmure-t-elle.

« Tu l'as sauvé, maman, je le crois vraiment. J'aimais grand-papa et tout, mais c'était un idiot borné. » Alice et ma mère se mettent à rire en m'entendant prononcer ces mots.

« Ça c'est bien vrai. » Elle lève la tête et me regarde. « Prends les choses un jour à la fois avec eux, Edward, et tout ira bien. »

J'acquiesce, lui donne un baiser rapide sur la joue, et regarde Alice. « Il faut que je te parle. »

Je peux voir un soupçon de crainte traverser son visage. « Tu n'es pas dans le pétrin. » Je ris et nous nous rendons dans le salon tous les deux.

Une fois que nous sommes assis, je débute. « Le médecin de papa lui a demandé de participer à une étude pour les adultes qui ont le syndrome d'Asperger, mais il est très inquiet. »

« Naturellement, pourquoi cet imbécile de docteur veut-il le pousser comme ça ? » S'emporte-t-elle.

« Al, écoute s'il te plaît ? »

« Bon, ok. » Elle frappe ses mains sur ses genoux et fait la moue comme une enfant qui aurait été punie.

« Il va prendre rendez-vous pour que nous rencontrions le Dr Young, lui, maman et moi, afin de discuter de ce que l'étude implique. » Je surveille sa réaction, et quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je sais qu'elle comprend pourquoi je lui parle de ça.

« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne, c'est ça ? » Elle plisse les yeux et se lève, me surplombant avec une expression hostile.

« Al, la dernière fois que tu es venue avec nous, ça a viré au cauchemar. » Je me lève à mon tour et je place mes mains sur ses épaules. « Je t'aime énormément, sœurette, mais tu te mets trop en colère, et trop vite. »

« C'est pas vrai, » crie-t-elle.

J'arque un sourcil et lui lance un regard entendu. « Ce technologue a obtenu une ordonnance restrictive contre toi, et pas plus tard qu'il y a dix secondes tu as traité le Dr Young, la thérapeute de papa, d'imbécile sans même écouter ce que j'avais à dire. »

Elle soupire bruyamment et sa posture s'affaisse. « Tu as raison, je suis désolée. »

« Je pige, Al, tu es le pitbull, et tu ne veux laisser personne blesser ou perturber papa. Mais je vais être là. » Je souris espièglement. « Après tout, je suis le plus intelligent, le plus calme et le plus beau de ses enfants. »

Elle me donne une petite claque sur le côté de la tête. « Et tu es arrogant, et ton sens de l'humour est douteux. »

Nous rions ensemble. « Je t'appellerai après, promis, » je lui dis, et elle accepte cet arrangement.

Il est près de 23h quand je rentre à la maison après avoir appelé un taxi et donné à Felix le reste de sa soirée. Étonnamment, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'endors rapidement.

**ooo**

« Bonjour, Edward. » Lauren m'accueille avec un café et un muffin du _Dunkin' Donuts_ quand j'arrive au travail lundi matin.

« Bonjour. Quelle est l'occasion ? » Je demande, désignant le café et le muffin.

Elle hausse les épaules. « J'ai juste pensé que vous pourriez en avoir besoin aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour, Lauren ? » Je prends ce qu'elle m'offre si gentiment avec hésitation.

« Tanya est… eh bien, disons qu'elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et elle est partie en guerre il y a environ une demi-heure, et la cafetière a été sa dernière victime. » Elle m'adresse un sourire contrit.

Je me hâte vers mon bureau, y dépose mes affaires, et longe le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Tanya. J'entre sans frapper. « Es-tu complètement folle ? » Je lui demande sèchement.

Elle me lance un regard mauvais et grogne doucement. « Ne fais pas irruption ici. C'est mon bureau. »

Je marche vers elle d'un pas lourd et je martèle son secrétaire de mes poings. « Quand _mes_ employés éprouvent le besoin d'aller m'acheter un café et un muffin parce que _ma_ cinglée de partenaire a endommagé des biens et leur a flanqué la trouille, frapper à la porte n'est pas très haut dans la liste des choses dont je ne me fous pas. »

Mon corps tout entier tremble de colère tandis que je lui lance un regard menaçant. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette femme.

« Ce sont mes employés autant que les tiens. » Elle se lève, ses yeux devenant de minces fentes, et se penche vers moi. « Peut-être que si tu me traitais avec plus de respect, ils le feraient eux aussi. »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire incrédule. « Du respect ? Ah, elle est bien bonne celle-là, Tanya. Dis-moi un truc, pourquoi exactement as-tu brisé la cafetière ? » Je croise les bras et recule d'un pas.

« J'étais contrariée. J'ai payé pour cette foutue chose de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce important ? » Elle se rassoit et croise nonchalamment les jambes.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Tanya. Je déteste viscéralement travailler avec toi. Laisse-moi racheter tes parts. » Je ratisse furieusement mes cheveux avec mes doigts. « De toute façon j'ai fondé cette entreprise. »

« Pas question. » Elle m'adresse un sourire en coin.

« Tu n'aimes même pas ça travailler ici. Nous nous haïssons tous les deux. » J'essaye de raisonner avec elle, mais son entêtement est inflexible.

« En fait je ne te déteste pas, Edward. » Elle se lève lentement de son fauteuil et s'avance vers moi. « Nous étions bien ensemble autrefois, ne t'en souviens-tu pas ? » Elle glisse un doigt le long de mon bras, et je frémis involontairement de dégoût.

« Je me souviens de nos disputes, et d'avoir été coincé dans une relation dépourvue d'amour avec une femme qui ne connaissait pas la signification du mot désintéressé. » Je secoue sa main de mon bras.

« Tu te rappelles seulement les mauvais moments, Bébé, » roucoule-t-elle près de mon oreille.

« Ne m'appelle pas Bébé, et ne me touche pas. »

Elle se retourne vivement et je vois un feu dans ses yeux. « C'est cette femme avec le gamin, pas vrai ? » Elle secoue la tête. « Tu as besoin d'une femme qui t'accorde la priorité. Elle a un enfant qui sera toujours sa priorité. »

Je roule des yeux. « C'est ce que font les mères, Tanya. Même si tu es issue de Satan, tu as dû avoir un peu d'amour maternel dans ta vie, non ? »

C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Elle me gifle en plein visage, tellement fort que j'en vois littéralement des étoiles.

Par réflexe je porte ma main à ma joue brûlante et j'émets un petit rire. « Je savais que tu n'étais pas dépourvue d'émotions. » Je frotte doucement ma joue et la regarde avec insistance. « Soit tu me laisses racheter tes parts, ou alors je jure que je vais te poursuivre avec tout ce que j'ai, et tu vas sortir d'ici avec rien d'autre qu'une boîte en carton. »

« Vas-y, Edward, je n'ai pas peur de toi. » Elle me fusille du regard pendant une minute avant que je ne sorte pour retourner à mon bureau.

Lauren se précipite à l'intérieur une fois que j'y suis. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle grimace quand elle voit mon visage. « Laissez-moi aller vous chercher de la glace. » Elle ressort aussi vite.

Quand elle revient, elle a un sachet de glace et deux Tylenol. « Merci, Lauren, tu es la meilleure. »

« Bonjour ? » Je jette un regard derrière Lauren et j'aperçois Bella dans l'embrasure de la porte, portant un sac de vêtement.

« Bella ? » Je me lève et me dirige immédiatement vers elle sans réfléchir. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle reste bouche bée.

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward, ton visage, » halète-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Oh, non, ce n'est rien. Que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle me tend le sac. « C'est ton costume. Je suis sur la liste pour monter jusqu'ici sans rendez-vous. J'ai quand même demandé à Norman de téléphoner, mais personne n'a répondu. »

Lauren s'esquive pendant que nous parlons.

« Désolé, Lauren était en train de m'aider. »

Bella indique mon visage. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ça ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, ça vient de ma partenaire, Tanya. »

Elle hoche lentement la tête, et l'expression sur son visage se transforme en colère. « Elle a l'air d'être une horrible personne. »

Je hausse les épaules. « J'essaye de racheter ses parts, mais c'est un peu difficile. Nous ne semblons pas pouvoir nous mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. »

« Je peux voir ça, en effet. »

« Pendant que tu es ici, as-tu décidé d'une date pour notre sortie ? » Je demande plein d'espoir.

Son visage s'adoucit. « En fait oui. Emmett a accepté de garder Sébastien le 25. C'est la Journée Mondiale des Pâtes ou quelque chose comme ça, et il va faire trois sortes de macaroni chez moi avec lui. Alors, est-ce que ce jour-là te conviendrait ? »

« C'est parfait. » Je balaye une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux et la replace tendrement derrière son oreille. Je m'attarde un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et je glisse mes doigts sur sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux et je l'entends respirer plus fort.

« Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Le père de Sébastien revient demain et je dois faire de l'ordre dans la maison. »

J'ai des questions que je veux vraiment lui poser. « Est-ce qu'il vit avec toi et Sébastien ? » Je lâche.

Elle se gratte la tête, et je peux voir le malaise que lui procure ma question.

« Parfois il dort dans la chambre d'amis, mais la plupart du temps il reste à son appartement. Ça fait plus de deux ans que Demetri et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, Edward. » Elle prend ma main et frotte doucement mes doigts.

« Je ne veux pas compliquer ta vie ou celle de Sébastien. » Je la regarde alors qu'elle enlace ses doigts aux miens et me tire légèrement plus près d'elle.

« _Tu_ ne compliques rien pour moi ou Sébastien. Honnêtement, depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où je me suis sentie aussi détendue. » Un sourire plein de chaleur apparaît sur ses lèvres, et je me penche et l'embrasse gentiment.

Ses mains glissent le long de mes bras et elle tient tendrement mon visage entre celles-ci en m'embrassant avec tellement de passion que mon cœur a l'impression qu'il va exploser.

Quand mes poumons brûlent, je m'écarte doucement et regarde dans ses yeux francs et affectueux.

« Je pense que nous brisons un million de règles en ce moment, » je dis en appuyant mon front contre le sien. « Peut-être que je devrais te virer. »

Elle glousse. « Si tu penses que tu peux, vas-y. »

Je m'éloigne et commence à rire alors qu'elle fait une moue et bat innocemment des cils.

« Ah, et puis au diable les règles, je les enfreindrais n'importe quel jour avec vous, Mlle Swan. » Je l'attire à moi et lui donne un dernier baiser avant qu'elle ne trotte en dehors de mon bureau.

***J'ai dû modifier ce passage dans la version française, car dans la version originale il faisait référence à une citation intraduisible mentionnée dans le livre d'un auteur anglais dont l'œuvre n'a pas été traduite en français.**

**Pendant que j'y pense, j'aimerais vous annoncer qu'Edward's Eternal a ajouté deux autres chapitres à son OS **_**The Missing Ingredient**_**, et donc vous aurez bientôt un update de cette histoire :0)**

**Milk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure de **_**Because Of A Boy **_**: cutestkidsmom**

**Traductrice de la version française **_**À cause d'un garçon **_**: Milk40**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre Huit : Attouchements non désirés et arrivée anticipée**

Alors que je suis assise sur les marches de mon perron, attendant l'autobus de Seb, je rejoue le baiser qu'Edward m'a donné plus tôt dans la journée. La brise souffle doucement, et je ferme les yeux, me rappelant le contact délicat de son doigt et l'effleurement velouté de ses lèvres.

Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas l'autobus de Sébastien s'arrêter devant la maison. La conductrice appuie sur le klaxon, ce qui me fait sursauter. J'agite la main et je me précipite vers le véhicule.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Bella ? » Demande la conductrice.

« Bien, juste fatiguée, je suppose. »

Elle sourit, et notre conversation est coupée lorsque Seb descend du bus.

« Bonjour maman, j'ai eu une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Rien à redire si on ne tient pas compte de Jane. »

Je prends sa main et je fais un signe d'au revoir à Annie, son aide para-professionnelle. Quand nous sommes à l'intérieur, il accroche son manteau et dépose son sac à côté de la porte.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Jane a fait aujourd'hui ? » Je m'enquiers en mettant la bouilloire en marche pour le chocolat chaud.

« Elle aime me toucher. Je n'aime pas ça. » Il se renfrogne un peu en grimpant sur le tabouret.

« Elle te touche ? Où ça ? » Je demande, quelque peu soucieuse.

« Elle touche mes bras, mes cheveux, et parfois elle marche sur mes pieds. » Il hausse les épaules. « M. Emmett l'a éloignée de moi, mais elle attend qu'il ne soit pas là et elle recommence. »

Je lui tends quatre biscuits et il les met de côté jusqu'à ce que je lui donne son chocolat chaud.

« Où était Annie, Seb ? »

Il détourne le regard. « Elle prenait son déjeuner, » murmure-t-il.

« Elle prenait son déjeuner ? Elle est censée être avec toi en tout temps. » Ma voix s'élève un peu, et Seb grimace.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, trésor. » Je lui fais un câlin et lui donne un baiser sur le front. « Tu sais que ça me met en colère quand les gens dérangent mon garçon préféré. »

Il pouffe de rire. « Je suis ton seul garçon, maman. »

« Vrai. » J'apporte nos tasses sur la table et nous savourons un délicieux chocolat chaud avec des biscuits aux brisures de chocolat.

Après avoir terminé, Sébastien se rend à sa chambre pour regarder son émission, et j'appelle Emmett.

« Bonjour ? » Répond-il joyeusement.

« Hey, Em, c'est Bella. Écoute, sais-tu pourquoi je t'appelle ? » Je suis irritée et ma voix ne cache pas ce fait.

« Est-ce au sujet de Jane ? » Il soupire.

« Entre autres choses. »

« Écoute, je l'ai changée de place et j'ai une réunion avec ses parents. Nous allons parler de ça et voir ce que nous pouvons faire. Je ne peux pas en discuter davantage avec toi. » Sa voix laisse entendre qu'il est préoccupé. Emmett est un homme bon, et un excellent professeur. Il ne voudrait jamais que quelque chose de mal arrive à Seb ou aux autres enfants.

« Je sais, et je ne vais pas insister. Néanmoins… »

« Oh, je déteste tes 'néanmoins,' » se lamente-t-il.

« Où diable se trouvait son aide para-professionnelle ? Sébastien m'a dit qu'elle prenait son déjeuner ? » Je demande avec incrédulité.

« Ils ont pris une des paras de ma classe et l'ont mise dans une autre classe. Alors un des enfants a perdu la sienne. Quand l'heure du déjeuner est arrivée, il n'y avait pas assez de personnel aidant, et donc quand Annie est allée déjeuner je n'avais aucun remplacement. » Il laisse échapper un soupir de frustration.

« C'est inacceptable, Emmett, » je réplique sèchement. « Annie est censée prendre son déjeuner quand Sébastien mange. Elle a mangé à la cafétéria avec les enfants toute l'année. » Je claque furieusement ma main sur le comptoir. Les maudites écoles sont toujours en train de changer les choses.

« Je sais, et je suis tellement désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais ceci est une violation de son plan d'éducation individualisé. Tu es son assistant social, et par conséquent tu es responsable. Mais je vois bien qu'ils ne t'écoutent pas, alors je veux que tu organises une réunion avec l'équipe de planification et de placement. » Je sors mon calendrier.

« Bella, sa prochaine réunion avec l'EPP est prévue à la fin du mois de novembre. Tu devras attendre au moins deux semaines avant que la paperasse ne passe dans le système. Veux-tu juste un meeting avec l'équipe ? »

« Je veux la réunion d'équipe immédiatement, mais parce qu'il s'agit d'une violation de son PEI, je veux que cela soit abordé et réglé, alors organise aussi un meeting avec l'EPP. Je vais appeler mon avocat, Emmett, je l'ai déjà fait avant. » Je sais qu'Emmett n'essaye pas de balayer ça sous le tapis, ce n'est pas son style. Mais je ne veux plus jamais que cette école, ou une autre école, essaye de me rouler.

« Je sais, et personne ne souhaite en arriver là. Veux-tu que le père de Sébastien soit mentionné lui aussi dans les documents ? » Demande-t-il.

« Mets-le lui aussi, mais je ne connais pas son horaire. »

« Très bien. Je peux planifier la réunion d'équipe pour vendredi. Est-ce que ça fonctionne pour toi ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon calendrier et je constate que c'est le jour avant ma sortie avec Edward. Je souris rêveusement. « Ouais, c'est bon. À quelle heure ? »

« Disons à 9h ? »

« Ok, ça me va. Et tu es toujours disposé à garder Seb samedi ? » Je demande, espérant que rien n'ait changé.

« Absolument. Il me tarde d'y être. » Il émet un petit rire, et juste comme ça, il n'y a plus de tension entre nous.

« Super. Alors appelle-moi quand tu auras fixé une date pour la réunion avec l'EPP. »

« Compte sur moi. On se reparle plus tard, Bella. »

« Au revoir, Em. »

Après avoir raccroché, je commence le dîner, et Sébastien vient me rejoindre et dépose son cartable sur le comptoir avec brusquerie. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois faire ce stupide travail, » maugrée-t-il.

Je regarde furtivement et je vois qu'il s'agit d'un devoir de géographie. « Eh bien, Seb, c'est important de savoir où tout se trouve dans le monde. »

« Je sais déjà où tout se trouve. » Il sort sa feuille de travail et écrit son nom en haut de celle-ci.

« Ah ouais, eh bien, est-ce que je peux voir ce que tu as besoin de savoir ? » Je tends la main et il me donne le papier.

Je le regarde pendant un moment. Le titre du devoir est _'Apprendre à connaître l'endroit où l'on vit.'_

« Ils veulent que tu apprennes des choses au sujet de New York. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » Je lui redonne la feuille.

« Oui, mais je sais déjà où sont tous les endroits cool. » Avec nonchalance, il dessine des petits points sur le coin du papier.

Je pouffe de rire. « Et où sont-ils, ces endroits cool dont tu parles ? » Je mets le pâté au poulet que j'ai fait dans le four et m'assois à côté de lui.

« Eh bien, Edward travaille au Chrysler Building, et je sais où il est situé, et je sais aussi où se trouvent la Statue de la Liberté et l'Empire State Building… »

Il continue à nommer toutes les attractions et les édifices célèbres partout dans la ville.

« Tout ça est très bien, Seb, mais saurais-tu les repérer sur une carte s'ils n'étaient pas identifiés ? » Je lui demande en poussant la carte vierge devant lui.

Son visage se chiffonne et il fait de gros yeux en regardant le projet outrageant que j'ai mis devant lui.

« Zut, » marmonne-t-il.

« Regarde la carte que M. Emmett t'a donnée et compare-les. Tu peux le faire, Seb. » Je lui donne un baiser et j'entreprends de couper les carottes pour la salade.

Peu de temps après, Seb fredonne en s'appliquant gaiement à dessiner une carte de la ville. Il est tellement enthousiasmé par la tâche qu'il demande des crayons à colorier, de la colle à paillettes, et tout autre matériel d'artiste que je peux lui procurer pour parachever son chef-d'œuvre.

Au moment où le dîner est prêt, il me montre son travail pour que je l'examine. Je le regarde attentivement et je suis soufflée par les détails qu'il a ajoutés. Les paillettes et le strass constituent les lumières de la ville, et les formes découpées font les immeubles. Il a utilisé du papier d'aluminium et l'a coloré en bleu pour tout ce qui nécessitait de l'eau.

« Wow, Seb, c'est magnifique. »

Il a un sourire rayonnant. « Donc c'est bien ? »

« C'est plus que bien, je suis tellement fière de toi, mon lapin. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. » Il me fait un câlin, puis court à l'étage pour ranger son devoir.

Alors que je commence à dresser la table, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me retourne et je vois Demetri sur le seuil avec ses bagages et un sourire.

« Hey, Bella. » Il laisse tomber ses affaires et m'étreint chaleureusement.

Je lui retourne son étreinte avec hésitation. « Euh, salut, que fais-tu de retour si tôt ? »

Il s'écarte de moi et me donne un rapide baiser sur la joue. « Vous m'avez manqué. » Il hausse les épaules comme si sa visite inattendue n'était pas une grosse affaire.

« Dem, tu ne peux pas juste venir ici comme ça. Sébastien ne t'attendait pas. Tu aurais dû appeler pour que je puisse le préparer. »

Il recule encore, plisse légèrement le front, et me lance un regard vexé. « Je suis son père, depuis quand ai-je besoin d'un rendez-vous pour voir mon fils ? »

« Depuis toujours, Dem. » Je lance les serviettes de papier sur la table et me rends à la cuisine.

« Ne commence pas avec cette merde, Bella, » s'emporte-t-il en me suivant.

« Baisse le ton, » je dis dans un demi-murmure.

« Tu sais, j'ai bossé comme un chien pour être ici plus tôt afin de faire une surprise à Seb. Tu es en train de ruiner ce moment. » Il ouvre le frigo mais le referme aussi vite. « Pas de bière ? »

« Dem, ce n'est pas que Seb ne sera pas heureux, mais quand tu fais ça, te pointer comme ça sans prévenir, ça le stimule jusqu'à l'exaspération. La préparation est la clé, je te le dis sans cesse. Et non, je n'ai pas de bière. » Je prends la salade et je retourne à la salle à manger.

« Alors, c'est à propos de son autisme ? » Il prononce les mots presque sarcastiquement, et je fais claquer le bol de salade sur la table avant de me tourner vivement vers lui.

« Son autisme ? » Je rétrécis les yeux en le regardant, livide face à son ton nonchalant et quelque peu offensant.

« Chaque fois qu'un truc ne se passe pas comme tu veux, ou que j'agis de manière spontanée, tu me dis que c'est à cause de sa maladie. Je peux surprendre mon fils si ça me chante. » Sa voix commence à s'élever, et je sais que c'est seulement une question de temps avant que Seb ne se précipite dans les escaliers.

« Ce n'est pas une maladie, il n'est pas malade, Dem. Je sais que tu ne peux pas l'accepter pour ce que c'est, mais l'étiqueter comme s'il était un patient en phase terminale ne va pas rendre ce qu'il a plus logique à tes yeux. » Je m'approche de lui. « Et non, tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose de spontané pour Sébastien, il n'aime pas ça. Et quand il fait une crise et qu'il devient une petite masse silencieuse, je suis celle qui reste, pas toi. » J'enfonce un doigt dans sa poitrine et le foudroie du regard.

« Je travaille afin que vous puissiez vivre dans un bel endroit et qu'il puisse avoir toutes les choses qu'il a. Je déteste vous laisser, Seb et toi. Je le fais parce que je dois le faire… »

Je l'interromps. « Non, tu le fais parce que tu veux le faire. »

Nous restons silencieux et nous nous dévisageons avec colère. Les seuls bruits qui peuvent être entendus sont le tic-tac de l'horloge et notre respiration.

« Je veux voir mon fils. » Il passe devant moi et se dirige vers l'escalier.

« Dem, non. »

Il se retourne brusquement. « Tu ne peux pas me dire de ne pas le voir. »

« C'est ma maison, » je rétorque, attrapant son bras pour l'empêcher de monter l'escalier.

« Pour laquelle je paye. » Sa fatuité m'irrite au-delà des mots.

« Va te faire foutre, Demetri, je contribue à ma façon. Je travaille et je prends soin de notre fils. Tu t'amènes ici quand ça t'arrange bien. Tu es une tornade qui survient et qui provoque le chaos et la catastrophe, et puis qui me laisse seule pour ramasser les morceaux. »

Il descend quelques marches et son visage est presque peiné. « Est-ce que tu penses que je considère Sébastien comme un fardeau ? »

J'enlève ma main de son bras et mes épaules s'affaissent. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit intentionnel. Mais Dem, tu ne vois pas ce que je vois, et tu ne te soucies pas d'essayer. »

Il s'assoit lentement sur les marches et met sa tête dans ses mains. « Tu penses que je suis un horrible père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je m'assois à ses côtés et je mets mon bras autour de lui. « Je ne pense pas que tu es terrible. Je pense que tu ne sais pas de quoi il retourne en ce qui concerne Sébastien et ses besoins. »

Il se tourne et me regarde. Ses yeux bleus perçants, qui sont exactement les mêmes que ceux de Sébastien, brillent de larmes retenues. « Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il.

« Écoute, il y a une réunion d'équipe pour Sébastien à l'école vendredi, et un meeting avec l'EPP est prévu très bientôt. Pourquoi n'y assisterais-tu pas cette fois-ci ? Pour en apprendre un peu. » Je lui offre un sourire qu'il me retourne.

« Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Et si ça peut aider, je vais rester ici ce soir afin que Sébastien ne panique pas. »

L'idée que Dem passe la nuit ici ne m'emballe pas, mais il a raison. S'il reste ici une heure et qu'il s'en va, les retombées seront épuisantes.

« C'est un bon plan. Viens t'asseoir et je vais dire à Seb que tu es ici. De cette façon ça ne le secouera pas trop. »

Il acquiesce et se dirige vers la salle à manger.

Au bout d'une minute je monte à l'étage et frappe doucement à la porte de Sébastien.

« Entre, » m'invite sa petite voix. J'ouvre la porte et le vois en train de disposer ses vêtements pour demain.

« Hey, mon lapin, t'écartes-tu de notre routine ? » Je lui demande, presque amusée et certainement contente qu'il fasse preuve d'indépendance.

« Oui. Le papa d'Edward m'a dit que chaque jour il essaye de faire quelque chose hors de sa routine pour se sentir plus normal. »

J'incline la tête et plisse le front, confuse. « C'est une bonne chose, j'imagine, mais la normalité est tellement surfaite. J'essaye d'être aussi bizarre que possible aussi souvent que possible. »

Il rit. « Tu es drôle, maman. »

Après qu'il ait placé ses chaussettes avec le reste de ses vêtements, je me dirige vers son lit et je lui ouvre mes bras. Il vient à moi et me laisse l'étreindre.

« Seb, j'ai une surprise pour toi, mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas la prendre. »

Il se redresse et me regarde avec ses yeux innocents et un peu inquiets. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, maman ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Tout va bien, bébé. Je crains seulement que ce que je vais te dire ne te rende confus, et alors… »

Il me sourit gaiement et je m'interromps.

« Pourquoi me souris-tu, bébé ? » Je lui rends son sourire parce que son bonheur est contagieux.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, maman. Je peux prendre ce que tu vas me dire. Balance-moi la marchandise. » Son visage devient sérieux et je vois qu'il se prépare.

« Tu sais que papa est censé rentrer bientôt à la maison ? »

Il hoche la tête. « Oui, bientôt, je sais. »

« Eh bien, en fait il est rentré plus tôt que prévu. » Je le regarde et jauge sa réaction. Quand je n'en vois aucune, je continue.

« Il est actuellement en bas. » Cela me vaut une réaction.

Il écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche. Je vois l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître, et je sens que ça va bien se passer.

« Il est là ? » Piaille-t-il dans un murmure.

« Aimerais-tu lui demander s'il veut manger avec nous ce soir ? » Je me dis que si je laisse cela être son choix, le cadre de tranquillité que nous avons sera préservé.

« Oui. » Il regarde la porte, puis ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur moi.

« Vas-y, Trésor. Il t'attend dans la salle à manger. » Il embrasse ma joue et sort de la chambre en courant.

« Papa, papa, papa ! » Lance-t-il en dévalant les marches. Je pouffe de rire et je descends à sa suite.

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle à manger, je vois Demetri et Sébastien s'étreindre en tournoyant.

« Hey, Seb, tu m'as tellement manqué. » Il embrasse sa tête, et Seb retourne le geste.

« Est-ce que je t'ai manqué jusqu'à la lune ? » Demande-t-il avec de l'émerveillement dans les yeux.

« Plus que ça. » Demetri sourit avec amusement, et tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour son fils est visible dans ses yeux.

« Combien plus ? »

Dem rit. « Plus qu'un voyage aller-retour sur la lune. »

« Mince alors, je t'ai vraiment beaucoup manqué ! » Nous éclatons de rire tous les trois.

« Ok, les garçons, asseyez-vous et mangeons. Je meurs de faim. »

Nous nous installons à la table, et Sébastien passe la majeure partie du repas à raconter à son père toutes les choses intéressantes qui sont arrivées à l'école. Dem boit chacune de ses paroles et regarde son fils avec énormément d'adoration et de fierté.

« Alors, vas-tu être là pour mon anniversaire ? » S'enquiert Seb, et je regarde Dem dans l'espoir de trouver un sourire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de voyager pendant un certain temps, mon grand, donc oui, je serai là. Qu'y a-t-il au programme cette année ? » Interroge-t-il en terminant son dîner.

« Je veux une fête d'anniversaire dans un bowling, alors maman a tout organisé. » Seb me sourit et j'acquiesce pour confirmer ses dires.

« Super. J'adore le bowling. J'ai emmené ta mère dans un salon de quilles une fois. » Il me fait un clin d'œil et je secoue la tête.

« Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Dem, c'était notre troisième sortie, et je t'ai entendu demander à l'homme derrière le comptoir si la bière était gratuite parce que tu voulais rendre une certaine amie pompette. » Je lui lance un regard lourd de sens, et il se met à rire.

« Ouais, d'accord. Mais tu m'as entendu et tu as fini par me planter là. »

« C'est vrai. »

Sébastien observe notre échange, puis il laisse échapper une phrase qui résonne dans mes oreilles pendant plusieurs minutes par la suite.

« Est-ce qu'Edward va t'emmener au bowling quand M. Emmett va venir me garder ? » Il mange comme si ce qu'il vient de dire n'allait pas faire tourner le dîner au drame.

Je regarde Demetri, dont le visage est un amalgame de confusion, de colère, d'amusement, et peut-être aussi de jalousie.

« Non, bébé, nous n'allons pas aller au bowling. » Je sirote mon eau, me sentant tout à coup très déshydratée.

« Qui est Edward ? » Demande Dem.

« Le petit ami de maman, » répond Seb avec un grand sourire.

« Un petit ami ? » Dem repousse son assiette et croise les bras. « Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un, et je ne savais certainement pas que tu allais le présenter à notre fils sans que je l'aie rencontré. »

« Dem, nous pourrons discuter de ça plus tard quand Seb dormira. »

Il pince les lèvres et plisse les yeux, et je sais que ce n'est pas terminé.

« Alors, Seb, parle-moi d'Edward ? » Il ne me quitte pas des yeux.

« Il est vraiment intelligent, et maman le trouve très beau. Sa maman et son papa sont très gentils, et sa nièce Katie est effrayante, mais j'ai le droit d'être de cet avis parce que maman l'a dit. Je ne sais pas grand-chose mais il travaille au Chrysler Building et c'est mon endroit préféré maintenant parce qu'il est là. Je l'aime bien, peut-être même beaucoup mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment, je n'ai pas décidé. » Il ne s'arrête même pas pour reprendre son souffle, et plus il parle, plus j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer, et plus la colère de Demetri augmente.

« Alors tu as déjà rencontré toute sa famille ? » Il sourit à Sébastien, mais son ton est menaçant et j'en suis la cible.

« Oui, ils ont fait un barbecue et nous sommes allés. J'ai planté des chrysanthèmes avec le papa d'Edward ; c'est un homme très intelligent lui aussi. Plus intelligent que toi, papa, » dit-il avec franchise, et ça ne se veut pas une insulte, mais Dem ne le voit jamais de cette façon.

« Plus intelligent que moi, hein ? » Il commence à s'agiter.

« Il est comme moi, papa, il a le syndrome d'Asperger, et je veux être comme lui quand je serai plus vieux parce qu'il est tellement cool. » Sébastien finit sa nourriture et lève les yeux pour sourire à son père.

Demetri s'empresse de cacher sa colère derrière un sourire jovial.

« Seb, j'ai un petit mot à dire à ta mère. Penses-tu que pendant que je fais ça tu pourrais monter à ta chambre et trouver un livre et un film que nous pourrons regarder toi et moi ? »

Sébastien sourit, et sans un autre regard il s'élance dans l'escalier.

Le silence entre Demetri et moi est presque troublant. Il me regarde avec une expression dans ses yeux que je n'ai jamais vue dirigée sur moi depuis que je le connais.

« Ne commence pas, Dem. Tu n'es jamais ici, j'ai le droit de sortir avec quelqu'un. » Je commence à ramasser les assiettes.

« Ça m'est égal que tu sortes avec une équipe de football au grand complet, Bella, tu n'as pas le droit de les présenter à notre fils à moins que je ne sois d'accord. Tu me parles au téléphone ; tu ne pouvais pas me le mentionner ? » Il m'observe alors que je prends son assiette et la mets sur la pile.

« Il a rencontré Edward par hasard, deux fois. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher ça de se produire. » Je m'empare des plats et me rends à la cuisine, Demetri sur les talons.

« Les hasards sont une chose, mais rencontrer toute sa famille ? Allons, Bella, tu perdrais la tête si jamais je faisais ça. » Je remplis l'évier avec de l'eau savonneuse et je commence à submerger les assiettes.

« Premièrement, tu n'es pas assez présent pour que ça arrive, et deuxièmement, tu n'es pas assez présent, point. » Je me retourne vivement et le fusille du regard. « Je fais ça toute seule 90% du temps. Penses-tu vraiment que je vais t'appeler pour tout ? »

« Pour tout ? » S'emporte-t-il. « Ne veux-tu pas plutôt dire pour rien ? Quand nous parlons, c'est toujours pour me dire que tu n'as rien à signaler. N'as-tu jamais pensé que la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas impliqué, c'est parce que tu fais tout en ton pouvoir pour me repousser ? »

« C'est trop fort ! » Je retourne dans la salle à manger et ramasse la nourriture. Pendant tout ce temps là Demetri me colle aux basques.

« Sérieusement, Bella, tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça sans m'en parler. » Je claque le bol sur le comptoir et me tourne vers lui.

« Je t'ai oublié ! » Je crie.

Il écarquille les yeux. « Tu m'as oublié ? »

J'opine. « Tu es si rarement là que je t'ai oublié. Je me considère comme une mère monoparentale, et la plupart du temps quand je prends une décision, je ne pense pas à ton opinion parce que je ne pense tout simplement pas à toi. » Ça semble épouvantable, mais c'est vrai.

« Ouille, Bella, c'est très dur ce que tu viens de dire. » Ses yeux sont peinés et il recule d'un pas.

« Je suis désolée, Dem, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais regarde les choses de mon point de vue. »

« Regarde-les du mien, » contre-t-il.

« Va passer du temps avec ton fils. » Je me retourne et je continue à faire la vaisselle. Je sens soudainement une main légère comme une plume sur mon épaule, et ses lèvres à mon oreille.

« Je ne t'oublie jamais, Bella. » Ce disant il s'éloigne, et je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce que je l'entende monter l'escalier.

**Je m'excuse du léger retard de publication, mais la saison des compétitions de danse de ma fille a commencé et j'ai moins de temps pour traduire. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore fini de traduire le chapitre 120 de la fic Des gens comme nous, mais il sera posté au plus tard dans deux semaines, promis…**

**Milk**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteure de **_**Because Of A Boy **_**: cutestkidsmom**

**Traductrice de la version française **_**À cause d'un garçon **_**: Milk40**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre Neuf : Statistiques et caméras cachées**

Alors que je suis assis dans la salle de réunion jeudi matin avec les représentants de Johnson & Johnson, mon téléphone se met à bourdonner. Je baisse les yeux et je vois que c'est le numéro de mon père.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser une minute, je dois prendre cet appel. » Je leur montre mon téléphone pour qu'ils puissent voir à quoi je fais allusion, et les deux représentants hochent la tête et commencent à se parler entre eux. Je sors de la salle de conférence pour répondre au téléphone.

« Hey, papa, quoi de neuf ? »

« Bonjour, Edward, j'ai parlé avec le Dr Young ce matin, et elle voulait savoir si tu pourrais venir à son bureau lundi après-midi pour discuter de l'étude. » Il parle vite, et je peux dire qu'il veut juste en avoir fini avec toute cette épreuve.

« D'accord. À quel heure lundi ? »

« Est-ce que 13h serait convenable pour toi, Fiston ? »

« Je suis sûr que je peux m'arranger pour me libérer. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un email avec toutes ses informations, son adresse et ce genre de choses, et j'y serai. » Je jette un coup d'œil dans la salle de conférence, et je peux voir que Tanya est en train de charmer le représentant masculin pendant que la consœur de celui-ci semble être sur le point d'arracher les yeux de ma partenaire. Une partie de moi veut rester dans le corridor dans l'espoir que ça se produise. L'autre partie réalise que je dois retourner à l'intérieur.

« Certainement, Fiston. »

« Très bien. Je dois y aller, papa, je suis en réunion. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Il raccroche, et je retourne à ma place.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si vous ajoutiez un peu de sex-appeal à la publicité, le produit pourrait se vendre plus. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, le sexe fait vendre. » Tanya en rajoute une couche, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander à quel moment elle a perdu son doigté.

« Tout ça est très bien, Mme Denali, mais nous essayons de vendre un produit qui élimine les points noirs. Où est le sex-appeal dans ça ? » Demande la représentante de Johnson & Johnson, irritée.

« Imaginez une beauté bronzée en bikini qui s'acharne à camoufler son nez parce qu'il est criblé de points noirs. Elle se précipite dans sa chambre d'hôtel et applique votre produit. Puis, en l'espace de quelques minutes, elle est de nouveau la perfection absolue. » Tanya rayonne béatement.

La femme secoue la tête tandis que l'homme baisse les yeux sur ses papiers, essayant désespérément de cacher son visage écarlate.

« Tanya, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la direction qu'ils veulent prendre. » Je souris aimablement aux représentants avant de lancer un regard de dégoût à Tanya.

« Très bien, alors éclairez-nous, _M. Cullen_. Quelle est votre idée ? » Réplique-t-elle sèchement.

« Tout d'abord, je pense que le produit doit cibler les étudiants, et non pas les top-modèles qui font des shootings en maillots de bain. Si vous regardez les rapports statistiques et démographiques concernant les femmes et les hommes qui ont de l'acné et des points noirs, vous constaterez que ce problème est plus important entre l'âge de seize et vingt-cinq ans, avec un pic encore plus prononcé de dix-huit à vingt-et-un ans. C'est en plein milieu de leurs années d'études universitaires. » Je leur tends à tous les documents qui appuient mes dires.

La représentante sourit de contentement. « Oui, Edward, c'est parfait, maintenant nous allons quelque part. » L'homme hoche la tête pour montrer son accord, et Tanya se contente de croiser les bras et de se caler dans son siège.

« Je peux travailler sur l'ébauche pour vous, et ce sera prêt d'ici demain matin. » Je tape le projet dans mon horaire.

« Merveilleux, et je présume que c'est vous qui allez gérer ce projet ? » S'enquiert la femme tout en adressant un regard déçu à Tanya.

« Oui, je vais y veiller personnellement. » Ça la rassure, et bientôt ils s'en vont.

Une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se sont refermées, Tanya m'apostrophe. « Tu m'as fait avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote. »

J'émets un petit rire. « Non, tu as fait ça toute seule. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de leur faire cette proposition, Tanya ? » Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers mon bureau.

« C'est une idée géniale. Tout le monde veut ressembler à un top-modèle. » Elle commence à marcher à ma suite.

Je me retourne rapidement, la faisant stopper si brusquement qu'elle doit se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Tu ne peux pas dire à une fille de dix-huit ans qui mesure un mètre soixante-deux, n'a pas une vision parfaite et aime se ronger les ongles que si elle applique un peu de ce produit sur son visage elle va ressembler à Heidi Klum. » Je me retourne et poursuis mon chemin.

Elle continue de me suivre. « Es-tu en train de dire que la majorité des femmes mesurent un mètre soixante-deux, ont une mauvaise vue et des manies répugnantes ? » Elle a les mains sur ses hanches et elle tape du pied.

« Est-ce que tu lis les rapports démographiques, ou les statistiques quand nous les recevons ? » Je m'assois à mon bureau et je m'empresse de sortir les rapports en question.

« Bien sûr que si, Edward. Je sais comment faire mon travail. »

Je relève un sourcil interrogateur à son intention. « Vraiment ? Alors tu sais que la majorité des femmes ne mesurent pas un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et ne pèsent pas quarante-sept kilos ? »

Elle roule des yeux. « C'est ridicule, quarante-sept kilos ? »

« Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que si nous tentions de vendre le produit aux femmes et aux hommes à qui tu veux le vendre, alors ce serait un fiasco et nous ferions du tort à notre client. » Je transmets les rapports à Tanya par email et je commence à répondre à mes propres courriels.

« Je t'ai envoyé les rapports par email, encore une fois. Je suggère que tu les lises comme il faut pour être mieux préparée à l'avenir. »

Elle souffle et sort en trombe de mon bureau.

**ooo**

Alors que Felix conduit sur Broadway en direction du restaurant où j'ai un meeting, j'en profite pour appeler Bella. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler depuis l'autre jour. Je veux voir si elle va bien.

« Allô ? » Une voix masculine répond au téléphone, et je regarde le numéro que j'ai composé, pensant que j'ai fait une erreur. Quand je vois que c'est bien le bon numéro, je commence à parler.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Bella ? » Il y a un long silence avant que l'homme à l'autre bout du fil ne réponde.

« Elle est en train de préparer le dîner, est-ce que je peux prendre un message ? » Je suis curieux de savoir qui est cet homme, et encore plus curieux de savoir pourquoi il ne demande pas au moins à Bella si elle veut me parler.

« C'est bon, je vais simplement appeler son téléphone portable et laisser un message. »

« Faites donc cela, » dit sèchement l'homme avant de raccrocher.

Je parcours rapidement ma liste de contacts et je compose le numéro du cellulaire de Bella.

_« Bonjour, vous avez joint Bella Swan, merci de m'appeler, mais je suppose que je suis occupée si vous parlez à ma boîte vocale. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi votre nom, votre numéro, l'heure de votre appel et un bref message, et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Merci, et bonne journée. »_

Je sais que je ne peux pas enquêter davantage pour le moment, alors je me contente de lui laisser un court message lui demandant de me rappeler quand elle aura une minute.

Felix se gare devant un petit bistro italien où je ne suis jamais allé avant. Je descends de la voiture et j'entre dans l'établissement, me dirigeant vers le poste de l'hôtesse. Elle sourit gentiment et me demande mon nom.

« Je suis Edward Cullen et j'ai rendez-vous avec M. Jenks. »

Elle hoche la tête et me fait signe de la suivre. Elle m'entraîne vers un box faiblement éclairé à l'arrière de la salle à manger. Je peux voir en regardant à la ronde qu'il s'agit d'un espace privé, et que si quelqu'un entrait dans le restaurant, il ne nous apercevrait pas immédiatement, Jenks ou moi.

« Hey, Mister C, ça boume ? » Jay Jenks est un homme chauve aux manières un peu bizarres, mais il est incroyablement doué dans ce qu'il fait, et je le connais depuis plus de dix ans. Nous avons pratiquement grandi ensemble, et je ne peux rien lui reprocher.

« Salut, Jay, comment va ta femme ? Et cette petite fille que vous venez d'avoir ? » Je m'assois et j'ouvre le menu.

« Oh, Cecilia va bien et notre princesse Daria grandit très vite. Elle va avoir un an le mois prochain. » Il vide un verre de vin d'un trait et essuie la sueur sur son front.

« Wow, le temps file comme l'éclair, pas vrai ? » Je dépose le menu et nous attendons d'avoir commandé pour sauter dans le vif du sujet.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il, Ed ? » Jay se penche un peu plus près alors que nous commençons à parler.

« Je veux Tanya en dehors du portrait. J'ai offert de racheter ses parts, mais elle a refusé à maintes reprises. »

Il roule des yeux. « C'est une femme très coriace, Ed, tu es sûr à ce sujet ? »

« Ce n'est pas une femme. Des femmes j'en ai vues ; elle, elle est plus animale que toute autre chose. »

Il émet un petit rire et ses joues rougissent immédiatement. S'il avait une barbe et des cheveux blancs, je jure que j'aurais l'impression de dîner avec le Père Noël.

« Ok, est-ce que tu as quelque chose qui pourrait marcher en ta faveur ? » Il sort un bloc-notes et un stylo.

Je souris malicieusement, et il secoue la tête. « C'est un regard dangereux, ça, Ed. Toi et moi savons ce que ça veut dire quand tu as l'air aussi satisfait de toi-même. »

« Il y a environ un mois, j'ai fait installer des caméras de sécurité dans les corridors et les bureaux de l'Agence Cullen-Denali. » Je sirote mon vin pendant qu'il écrit.

« J'ai rempli la paperasse concernant l'installation de ces caméras et je l'ai soumise à Tanya étant donné que je suis légalement tenu d'informer tous les employés à propos d'une telle mesure. »

Il lève les yeux de ses notes. « Je dois comprendre qu'elle a signé les papiers ? »

J'acquiesce. « En effet. Mais Tanya est reconnue pour ne pas prêter attention aux choses. Alors quand elle m'a touché quand je lui avais demandé de ne pas le faire, et qu'elle m'a giflé après que je lui aie dit qu'elle était grossière, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle n'était pas consciente des caméras. »

Jay se met à rire à ce moment-là mais me fait signe de continuer. « J'ai pensé que le mieux serait d'essayer de la poursuivre pour harcèlement. Je lui demanderai sa moitié de l'entreprise à titre de dédommagement. »

Il opine. « Dis-moi, mis à part les caméras, as-tu des témoins ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Lauren m'a vu après la gifle et m'a apporté un peu de glace et… »

Je m'arrête au milieu de ma phrase parce que je ne veux pas traîner Bella dans cette histoire.

« Et quoi, Ed ? » Il arrête d'écrire et lève les yeux.

« Rien. Il y avait une autre employée, mais il vaut mieux la laisser en dehors de ça. »

Il met ses coudes sur la table et me lance un regard des plus sérieux. « Je vais jusqu'au fond des choses, je ne l'impliquerai pas si je n'y suis pas forcé, mais j'ai besoin de tout savoir. »

Je soupire et je ratisse furieusement mes cheveux avec mes doigts. « Très bien, mais je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle soit impliquée. »

Il acquiesce.

« Son nom est Bella Swan, c'est ma conseillère shopping et ma petite amie, en quelque sorte. Elle était venue porter mon costume et elle a vu la marque sur mon visage. C'est tout, elle n'a pas vu l'agression. »

Il écrit rapidement puis range son bloc-notes. « Je peux voir ça fonctionner en ta faveur, Ed, mais Tanya n'est pas du genre à s'en aller la queue entre les jambes. Elle mord. Alors sois prêt. »

Je hoche la tête, et bientôt nos plats arrivent. Nous échangeons des banalités en mangeant. Il me pose des questions sur Bella, et je me fais une joie de lui parler d'elle et de son fils si épatant.

En mangeant, je commence à penser à la voix de l'homme qui a répondu au téléphone chez elle, et je n'arrive pas à empêcher la légère panique qui s'empare de moi. Voit-elle quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mes réflexions sont interrompues par les vibrations de mon téléphone. J'espère que c'est Bella, mais je vois que c'est mon père. « Une seconde, Jay. » Il hoche la tête en continuant de manger.

« Hey, papa. »

« Bonsoir, Edward, comment a été ta journée ? »

« Assez bonne. J'ai obtenu ce contrat avec Johnson & Johnson, » je dis d'un ton enjoué.

« T'es-tu servi des statistiques et des rapports démographiques que je t'ai donnés ? »

« Oui, et ils étaient brillants. L'affaire a été conclue grâce à eux. »

Il glousse. « Je suis sûr que grâce à toi ce produit va être utilisé sur des visages magnifiques partout dans le monde. »

Je ris à sa pointe d'humour. « Il y a des avantages à avoir un physicien théoricien comme père. »

« J'ai également un doctorat en chimie et en statistique, Edward, ça a beaucoup aidé aussi, » ajoute-t-il.

« Bien sûr, merci énormément pour ton aide. »

« Quand tu veux, Edward, et je le pense vraiment, j'aime ce que je fais. »

« Je sais. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, je suis en train de dîner avec Jenks. »

Il rit. « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher alors, sinon il va vider ton assiette. »

« C'est probablement vrai. Je t'aime, papa. »

« Je t'aime aussi, et dis bonjour à Jay de ma part. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, au revoir. »

« Au revoir. » Et il raccroche.

Je lève les yeux et je vois Jay en train de finir son poulet parmesan. « Mon père te dit bonjour. »

Il rit. « Est-il toujours l'homme le plus intelligent sur la planète ? »

« Sans aucun doute. » Je termine mes lasagnes et je commande un café.

« Alors, que fait-on maintenant, Jay ? »

« Je vais me rendre au tribunal demain et mettre le processus en branle. Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Demande-t-il une fois de plus.

« Elle ne me laisse pas d'autre choix. Elle ne nuit pas seulement à mes employés, mais aussi aux clients. Elle est en train de perdre son doigté, et elle rend certains d'entre eux mal à l'aise. J'ai bâti cette compagnie, je ne la laisserai pas la détruire. Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est de contribuer financièrement, mais elle ne comprend pas comment il faut gérer ce business. » J'élève la voix vers la fin, et Jenks lève ses mains dans un geste défensif.

« Tes arguments sont assez bons pour moi, Ed. Donne-moi un peu de temps et nous allons pouvoir procéder. »

Je me calme et bois mon café. Peu après, je dis au revoir à Jenks et je retourne à la voiture.

« Allons-nous à la maison, Monsieur ? » Me demande Felix, et je me retrouve aux prises avec le choix de rentrer chez moi ou d'arrêter chez Bella.

Je fixe mon téléphone et ne vois rien. Pas de messages dans ma boîte vocale ou d'appels manqués de sa part, et c'est tellement inhabituel.

« Un instant, Felix. » Je fais défiler les numéros et compose le sien encore une fois.

Son portable sonne à quelques reprises, et j'entends finalement sa voix.

« Allô ? »

« Bella ? Oh, Dieu merci, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Mais oui, Edward, pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? »

« J'ai appelé chez toi, un homme a répondu, et puis j'ai laissé un message sur ton cellulaire, mais tu n'as pas répondu ni rappelé. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Elle expire. « Je vais bien, Edward. C'est juste que… »

Sa voix est coupée par celle d'un homme qui crie en arrière-plan. « Bella, où sont les pantoufles de Seb ? »

« Regarde dans le placard, » crie-t-elle en retour.

« J'ai regardé. Elles ne sont pas là. »

Elle grogne. « As-tu essayé de lui demander ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Il a dit de te le demander. »

Je peux l'entendre gémir faiblement. « J'arrive tout de suite, » lance-t-elle sèchement. « Edward, il faut que j'y aille. Ça fonctionne toujours pour samedi, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquiert-elle, et je suis soulagé qu'elle veuille toujours sortir avec moi, mais j'éprouve de la tristesse parce qu'elle semble si incroyablement stressée.

« Bien sûr, Bella, tu es certaine que ça va ? »

« Bella ! » J'entends l'homme hurler.

« Qui diable est avec toi, Bella ? Il ne devrait pas crier après toi comme ça. »

« J'arrive dans une minute. Je suis au téléphone, » répond-elle à l'homme. « Le père de Sébastien est revenu plus vite que prévu. »

Demetri, l'homme qui lui a donné Sébastien. Un homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré mais qui pour une raison quelconque fait bouillir mon sang.

« Je vois, et il séjourne avec vous dans ta maison ? » Je demande doucement pour ne pas avoir l'air hostile.

« Il va retourner à son appartement ce soir. »

Ainsi donc il est resté avec elle.

« Depuis quand est-il rentré ? »

« Depuis hier soir. Écoute, je dois y aller, Edward. Est-ce que je peux te rappeler demain ? »

« D'accord, Bella, demain alors. Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi, Edward. » Elle raccroche et je regarde Felix dans le rétroviseur.

« À la maison, Felix. »

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne du bistro, vers la maison.

**Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end.**

**Milk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteure de **_**Because Of A Boy **_**: cutestkidsmom**

**Traductrice de la version française **_**À cause d'un garçon **_**: Milk40**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre Dix : Mauvais départs et bons dénouements **

Je me réveille tôt vendredi matin au son du tonnerre. Je tire les couvertures et je me rends à la salle de bain pour entreprendre ma routine habituelle. Alors que je commence à brosser mes dents, je surprends mon reflet dans le miroir, et ce que je vois me déprime.

Où est la femme rayonnante de bonheur de l'autre jour ? Comment les vingt-quatre dernières heures peuvent-elles avoir fait de moi une coquille vide ?

Le retour de Demetri me rend heureuse pour Sébastien parce qu'il aime tellement son père. Mais je sais comment ça va se terminer. Il va partir, et c'est moi qui vais devoir consoler mon petit garçon. Chaque fois c'est la même chose.

Je soupire et replace ma brosse à dents dans le support. J'entre dans la douche et je penche la tête en arrière sous les jets, espérant que l'eau fera disparaître toutes ces émotions déplaisantes.

Je commence à me concentrer sur la réunion d'équipe que j'ai ce matin à l'école de Sébastien, et sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve en train d'organiser mentalement le discours que je prévois faire.

Après ma douche, je me sèche et me dirige vers le placard. J'opte de porter ma jupe crayon anthracite et mon chemisier noir en soie à manches courtes. Je sors la veste assortie ainsi que mes chaussures à talons hauts. Il faut que je me rende au travail après la réunion de toute façon, et aujourd'hui est le genre de journée où je dois en jeter.

Au moment où je suis fin prête, j'entends Seb fredonner dans la salle de bain en se brossant les dents. Quand Demetri est parti la nuit dernière, j'étais très reconnaissante que Sébastien comprenne.

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée pour préparer le petit déjeuner et faire du café.

« Bonjour, maman, » dit Seb en sautant sur le tabouret.

« Hey, Bébé, est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? »

Il frotte ses yeux ensommeillés. « Ouaip. »

« Tu t'es réveillé tout seul ce matin, je suis fière de toi. » Je lui tends son jus d'orange, et il me sourit avec indolence.

« Merci, » murmure-t-il, et il commence à avaler le jus à pleine gorge.

« Est-ce que tu veux encore un petit déjeuner composé de céréales et de toasts ? » Je lui demande en sortant deux tranches de pain.

Il hoche la tête, alors je les mets dans le grille-pain et je lui tends ses céréales. Je verse le lait et il plonge sa cuillère dans le bol.

**ooo**

Après que l'autobus de Sébastien se soit éloigné, je regarde l'heure et réalise qu'il est déjà 8h30. Où est Demetri ?

Je sors mon téléphone et je l'appelle.

« Allô ? » Sa voix est rauque, et je me rends compte qu'il devait encore être endormi avant mon appel.

« Où diable es-tu, Dem ? »

« À la maison ? Est-ce une question piège ? » Il rit.

« Nous avons la réunion d'équipe de Seb dans une demi-heure, » je réponds sèchement. Je suis tellement frustrée en ce moment que je pourrais frapper dans un arbre et y percer un trou.

« Merde, j'ai oublié. D'accord, je vais te rencontrer à l'école. » Je peux entendre un bruissement et j'espère que c'est lui qui se prépare à la hâte.

« Très bien. » Je mets fin à l'appel avant qu'il puisse continuer. Je rassemble mes affaires et je monte dans ma voiture.

Pendant que je suis au volant, mon téléphone sonne. J'appuie sur le bouton du haut-parleur. Je me contente de dire « Bella Swan » puisque je ne peux pas regarder pour voir l'identité de l'appelant.

« Bella, c'est Edward. »

Je prends une grande respiration. « Bonjour, Edward. »

« Hmm, tu sembles encore stressée. J'avais peur que ce soit le cas. » Sa voix est tellement calme. C'est comme s'il n'avait aucun souci.

« Ah bon ? » Ma voix est tendue et j'essaye de maîtriser mon humeur. Je me dis que ce n'est pas sa faute.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il a l'air extrêmement inquiet.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Peut-être plus tard ou demain. Je suis en route pour aller à une réunion à l'école de Sébastien. »

Il y a un silence momentané. « As-tu changé d'avis au sujet de notre sortie demain, Bella ? Tu peux me le dire. Je ne vais pas me fâcher. »

Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais qu'il pense. « Non, pas du tout, Edward, je le jure. Je promets que nous pourrons parler plus tard. »

« Ok, s'il te plaît, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi ? » Sa gentillesse me fait presque verser des larmes, et je dois mettre fin à l'appel avant de commencer à sangloter.

« Oui, promis. »

« Bien. Passe une bonne journée, Bella. Au revoir. »

Quand il raccroche, je réalise que ma vision est en train de devenir trouble, et bientôt les larmes que je tentais si fort de retenir se mettent à tomber.

Aujourd'hui va être une dure journée.

**ooo**

Je suis assise dans le bureau de l'école et j'attends Demetri. Je regarde ma montre et je constate qu'il ne dispose que de cinq minutes pour arriver ici. Mon cœur coule à pic, sachant qu'il ne sera probablement pas là à temps.

« Bella. » Je tourne la tête en entendant mon nom et j'aperçois Emmett debout près de la porte.

« Hey, Emmett. » Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Je veux l'étreindre, juste parce que j'ai désespérément besoin d'une sorte de contact, mais à la place je tends ma main pour serrer la sienne.

« Allons dans la salle de conférence, d'accord ? » Il sourit et je le suis.

Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, je vois la directrice Carmen Sanchez présider la table. À côté d'elle se trouve Maggie, la behavioriste, et de l'autre côté de la table il y a le psychologue de l'école.

« Bonjour Mme Swan, » me salue la directrice, et je la salue à mon tour.

Une fois que nous sommes tous assis, Emmett commence.

« Alors voilà, pendant que la feuille de présence circule autour de la table, je voudrais juste résumer pourquoi nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui. » Nous hochons collectivement la tête.

« Mme Swan a des inquiétudes concernant le bien-être de Sébastien, et elle sent aussi que son PEI a été enfreint. » Il me regarde. « Est-ce correct ? »

« Oui, en très peu de mots, » je réponds.

« Mme Swan, j'ai parlé à Emmett et à Maggie au sujet des progrès de Sébastien. Et je dois dire que je suis très contente de ceux-ci. Si vous jetez un coup d'œil à ce graphique indiquant sa progression… » La directrice pousse le papier devant moi, et avant qu'elle puisse poursuivre, je l'interromps.

« Je ne veux pas voir un graphique à propos de la progression de mon fils. Je suis pleinement consciente de son rendement scolaire. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. »

Je regarde les visages devant moi dans la salle. Celui d'Emmett est rempli d'inquiétude et de compréhension, Maggie et le psychologue me sourient avec sympathie, et Carmen Sanchez paraît effrayée. Bien.

« Il y a eu violation du PEI de mon fils. Il y est stipulé noir sur blanc qu'un aide para-professionnel se doit d'être avec lui en tout temps. En tout temps ! » Je m'emporte. « Puis je découvre qu'il se fait embêter par une autre élève, et qu'il n'y a pas de para à proximité pour empêcher la situation de dégénérer. » Je rétrécis les yeux et je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser ma colère s'échapper et me faire passer pour une folle.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, Mme Swan. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas revivre la même chose qu'à la dernière école de Sébastien. » J'interromps la directrice Sanchez encore une fois.

« Non. Vous ne savez pas. Je vous prierais de ne pas m'insulter en prétendant que vous comprenez ce que c'est que de regarder son enfant se faire intimider à l'école parce que le conseil d'établissement refuse d'accepter que mon fils est autiste. » Je sens mon visage chauffer, mais je suis incapable d'arrêter.

« Ne restez pas assise là à me dire que vous comprenez ce que c'est que d'entrer dans la chambre de son enfant et de le trouver couvert de marques bleues et noires de la poitrine jusqu'aux genoux parce que personne ne le surveillait quand deux garçons le rouaient de coups sur le plancher de la cafétéria. » Des larmes de colère jaillissent de mes yeux, mais je n'essaye pas de les essuyer ou de les ralentir.

« Savez-vous vraiment comment on se sent quand on voit son enfant pleurer dans nos bras et nous dire combien il a honte d'être comme il est ? Savez-vous comment je me sens à la pensée que mon fils sentait qu'il devait me cacher ses ecchymoses afin de ne pas me voir bouleversée ? »

Personne ne parle ; leurs visages sont tordus d'angoisse.

« Où étaient tous les 'Je comprends' quand je déposais des rapports contre des enfants qui avaient trois ans de plus que mon fils pour l'avoir battu jusqu'à la moelle ? Où étaient tous les 'Je suis désolé' quand aucune mesure n'était prise à ce sujet ? » Je claque ma main sur la table, furieuse.

« Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît, comment vous pouvez comprendre ce que c'est que de recevoir un appel de l'école pour me dire que mon enfant a besoin d'être admis à l'hôpital parce que personne ne sait comment agir avec lui ? »

À ce stade-là de ma diatribe, Emmett prend ma main dans la sienne et me donne un kleenex.

« Vous avez raison, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu, et je ne peux que sympathiser, » murmure la directrice, et je peux voir ses propres yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Je suis venue ici pour Sébastien. J'espère l'aider à comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul. Vous m'avez tous promis, et à lui aussi, que vous alliez corriger la situation. » J'essuie mon visage et je regarde dans leurs yeux. Dans les yeux de chacun d'entre eux.

« Ne négligez pas mon fils. » Ma voix craque et je réalise que mon ton est implorant.

Le silence se fait et la directrice acquiesce à mes paroles. Elle vient pour dire quelque chose, mais nous sommes interrompus quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement et que Demetri entre dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, ceci est une réunion privée. Vous allez devoir partir, » déclare la directrice.

« Non, c'est bon, il s'agit du père de Sébastien, Demetri Markos, » je réplique.

« Oh. » Elle halète. « C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. » Elle tend sa main et il la serre.

Tout le monde prend une minute pour se présenter à nouveau, puis Demetri vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me regarde et son visage arbore une expression perplexe. « Pleurais-tu ? » Me chuchote-t-il.

« Ces réunions sont toujours émotionnelles pour moi, Dem. »

« Alors, M. Markos, nous venons d'écouter les préoccupations de Mme Swan concernant certaines situations. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez ajouter avant que nous n'essayions de décider du prochain plan d'action ? » Demande la directrice en écrivant quelque chose sur son bloc-notes.

« Je ne suis malheureusement pas là très souvent, mais je fais implicitement confiance à Bella quand il s'agit de notre fils. Je n'envisagerais même pas de commencer à énoncer ce qui est la bonne chose pour mon fils. Je suis ici pour mieux comprendre et soutenir les choix de Bella en la matière, » déclare-t-il avec précision.

J'écarquille les yeux et je peux sentir ma bouche devenir sèche à force de rester grande ouverte sous le choc.

« Comme c'est gentil de votre part, M. Markos, » dit Maggie, une légère rougeur envahissant ses joues.

« Contentons-nous simplement de déterminer le meilleur plan d'action ici, s'il vous plaît. » Je lance un regard à Maggie qui laisse voir mon dégoût à sa tentative de drague pas très subtile.

« Je pense que ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée si nous donnions quelques classes d'inclusion à Sébastien dans les matières où il fait beaucoup d'effort. Ça l'aidera à devenir plus conscient socialement, et ça l'aidera aussi à tomber dans une routine réconfortante plutôt que terrifiante, » déclare Emmett avec énormément d'assurance.

« Ça l'éloignerait davantage de Jane et ça aiderait peut-être à remédier à leur situation problématique, » approuve Maggie, d'accord avec la décision d'Emmett.

« Ça semble être une idée intéressante. Maintenant, qu'en est-il du problème avec l'aide para-professionnelle ? » Je joins mes mains devant moi sur la table et garde une expression rigide sur mon visage.

« Nous essayons d'arranger ça, Mme Swan. C'est difficile avec notre budget actuel. Nous devons accommoder tous les élèves qui ont besoin d'un para-professionnel. » La directrice commence son laïus au sujet du manque de ressources financières et de l'impossibilité d'embaucher plus de personnel. J'ai déjà entendu tout ça avant.

« Donc, ce que vous me dites c'est que vous enfreignez le PEI de Sébastien en toute connaissance de cause et que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'arrêter ? » Je réplique sèchement.

« Je dois avoir mal entendu, car ceci est inacceptable. » Demetri se redresse, et sa posture hostile fait légèrement reculer la directrice sur sa chaise.

« Nous avons perdu une para. S'il vous plaît, comprenez que je fais tout en mon pouvoir pour la remplacer. » Ses yeux sont suppliants, et la bonne personne en moi veut lui donner une chance. Mais la maman en moi sait que si je me montre trop conciliante, ils vont abuser de ma nature bonasse.

« Peut-être que si mon avocat s'implique, ça fera réagir les personnes adéquates. » Mon ton est menaçant.

« Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. » Demetri sort son téléphone.

« Non, écoutez, ne précipitons rien. » La directrice intervient avec empressement pour repousser la tension.

« Alors, il ne se retrouvera plus sans sa para ? Vraiment jamais plus ? » Le regard menaçant de Demetri me donne des frissons à moi aussi. Il soutient le regard de la directrice, et d'après l'expression sur le visage de celle-ci, elle sait que sa réponse fera la différence entre une lutte juridique acharnée et un happy end.

« Annie peut rester avec Sébastien. Nous allons penser à autre chose jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions un meilleur financement, M. Markos. » Sa voix tremble, et à cet instant j'ai envie d'embrasser Dem pour avoir fait ce qu'il fait le mieux : être un impitoyable salaud.

« Bien. » Il se ragaillardit et tape sur la table avec exubérance. « Alors, allons-nous signer quelque chose pour nous assurer que vous ne prétendrez pas que cette réunion n'a jamais eu lieu ? »

Maggie lui glisse un compte rendu de la réunion une fois que les feuilles sont imprimées. Nous le signons tous les deux, et après que tout le monde l'ait signé, nous prenons notre copie.

« Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à organiser une réunion avec l'EPP pour apporter les changements à son PEI, et tout sera réglé, » je conclus.

« Eh bien, en fait, nous venons de convenir de nous en tenir au PEI d'origine, Mme Swan. Alors si vous pouviez plutôt attendre jusqu'à la fin de novembre et que nous pouvions aborder le sujet à ce moment-là, ce serait probablement mieux, » reprend rapidement la directrice. Je ne peux pas dire que je la blâme de vouloir nous voir quitter les lieux.

« Je pense que ça fera l'affaire. » Je me tourne vers Demetri. « Qu'en penses-tu ? » Je lui demande, et son visage s'illumine avec le plus radieux des sourires. Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire comme ça depuis longtemps.

« Ça me convient. Merci, Bella, de me l'avoir demandé. »

Je hoche la tête. « Bien sûr, Dem, tu es son père. »

Emmett nous raccompagne à la sortie et nous le remercions. Je lui dis que je vais le revoir demain, et Dem me lance un regard interrogateur.

« Il va garder Seb demain soir. Ils vont faire des pâtes pour la Journée Mondiale des pâtes. » Je hausse les épaules, mais Dem a l'air livide. « Quoi ? »

« Je pourrais garder _mon_ fils à la place, tu sais. » Il passe en trombe devant moi et se dirige vers sa voiture.

« Dem, attends. » Je me précipite vers lui et j'attrape son bras. Il se tourne vivement et je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui.

« Est-ce que j'existe même encore pour toi, Bella ? » Ses yeux sont remplis d'un incendie qui fait rage, et cela me force à reculer.

« Je suis désolée, » je murmure. « J'ai fait ces plans avant de savoir que tu rentrerais si tôt. »

Il secoue la tête. « Peu importe, Bella. Alors, où vas-tu aller pour avoir besoin de Monsieur 'Je n'ai pas l'air d'un professeur, j'ai l'air d'un bodybuilder' ? »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Dem. J'ai un rancard, si tu tiens à le savoir. » Je le dépasse à grandes enjambées et tourne dans la direction de ma propre voiture.

« Avec ce type qui s'appelle Edward ? » Crie-t-il, et je regarde autour pour voir s'il a attiré l'attention sur nous.

« Oui, arrête de crier. »

Il marche à grands pas lui aussi et se retrouve à nouveau devant moi. « Est-ce que c'est lui qui a appelé hier soir pour te parler ? »

« Quand ? Sur mon portable ? Comment le… » Je m'arrête au milieu de ma phrase, réalisant soudain ce qu'il dit. Et c'est là que je me souviens qu'hier soir Edward m'a dit qu'il avait appelé à la maison et qu'un homme avait répondu.

« A-t-il appelé chez moi sans que tu me le dises ? » Je rétrécis les yeux et je sais que ma colère est évidente par la réaction de Demetri.

« Tu étais occupée, et j'ai oublié mais oui, il a appelé. » Sa suffisance me rend encore plus furieuse.

« Écoute, Dem, ce que tu as fait là-dedans, » je lui indique l'école, « était fantastique, et c'est exactement ce que Sébastien a besoin que tu fasses pour lui. Mais ça, » je fais un geste entre lui et moi, « ça ne va pas arriver. Reste en dehors de ma vie personnelle, tu piges ? »

Il roule des yeux. « Ne sois pas si dramatique. Dis-lui que j'ai oublié, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers sa voiture.

Je grogne de frustration et je monte dans la mienne.

**ooo**

J'arrive chez _Bergdorf's_ un peu avant midi et je suis bien accueillie par tout le monde que je croise.

« Ah, te voilà. Je pensais que tu t'étais peut-être enfuie. » La voix de Rose me fait stopper et je me retourne pour lui sourire.

« Hey Rose, je suis désolée de ne pas m'être pointée ici ces derniers temps, comment vas-tu ? »

« Super bien. J'ai entendu entre les branches qu'Edward Cullen a fait de toi sa conseillère shopping. » Elle m'adresse un sourire espiègle.

« Oui, les rumeurs sont vraies et maintenant tu peux aller l'annoncer à la ronde. » Je m'approche des robes.

« Pour qui fais-tu le shopping aujourd'hui ? »

« Pour moi-même, en fait. J'ai un rancard demain soir. » Je souris de bonheur et c'est un sentiment merveilleux.

« Un rancard ? Eh bien, Alléluia ! » Hurle-t-elle avec jubilation, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser.

« Merci, je pense. » Je pouffe de rire en passant mes doigts sur les étoffes soyeuses sur les supports.

« Alors, qui est le mec chanceux ? » Elle commence à enlever des robes des supports et à me les remettre.

« Si je te le dis, me promets-tu de ne pas pousser de cri aigu ou de sautiller ? »

Elle acquiesce lentement mais je sais qu'elle hésite à me faire cette promesse.

« Edward Cullen. » Je me concentre sur la tenue Vera Wang que j'ai dans les mains. Mais quand je n'entends rien de la part de Rose, je lève les yeux vers elle.

Elle est presque en train de virer au pourpre comme si elle retenait son souffle pour essayer de ne pas exploser.

« Oh, c'est bon, Rose, vas-y, mais fais-le vite. »

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward Cullen ! Quelle chance tu as, petite coquine ! Je savais qu'il t'aimait, je le savais ! C'est tellement excitant ! » Elle saute en l'air et elle couine.

Notre moment d'enjouement est coupé court lorsque mon téléphone retentit. « Je te reviens tout de suite, Rose. »

Elle hoche la tête mais continue à pouffer de rire en se déplaçant dans la section des chaussures, commençant à empiler cinq paires dans un panier.

Je regarde l'identité de l'appelant et je vois que c'est Edward. Je souris et je réponds. « Bonjour. »

« Savais-tu que les lucioles émettent de la lumière principalement pour attirer des partenaires ? » Me dit-il de but en blanc, et je ris.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, et chez certaines espèces de lucioles, un seul sexe s'allume. Chez la plupart, cependant, les mâles et les femelles émettent tous les deux de la lumière. Souvent les mâles volent, tandis que les femelles attendent dans les arbres, les arbustes et les herbes pour repérer un mâle attrayant. Si elle en trouve un, elle émettra son propre signal lumineux. »

Je peux sentir mes joues chauffer. « As-tu parlé à ton père ? »

« Non, ça vient entièrement de moi, Bébé, » dit-il d'un ton badin. « Illuminerais-tu tes fesses pour moi, Bella ? »

J'éclate de rire, et Rose se retourne et hausse un sourcil à mon intention. Je l'envoie plus loin d'un signe de la main.

« Ce son est le plus beau son au monde. » Sa voix est basse maintenant, et soudainement je sens mon corps tout entier devenir chaud. « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui. »

« Je m'inquiétais à ton sujet, et j'essayais de me dire qu'il ne fallait pas que j'aille te harceler en volant autour de tes buissons et de tes arbres dans l'espoir que tu allumes ton popotin pour moi. »

Son commentaire me fait éclater de rire encore une fois, et à ce stade Rose se contente de rouler des yeux et de s'éloigner.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir rendu inquiet, » je dis une fois que mon fou rire est passé.

« Me diras-tu ce qui te tracasse à ce point ? » Sa sincérité provoque une boule dans ma gorge, et j'ai du mal à parler.

« Demain soir nous allons parler, je le promets. »

« D'accord. » Je l'entends respirer et je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur le son de sa respiration. Bizarrement, ça me calme et je peux sentir les soucis de la journée s'évaporer. Juste deux minutes au téléphone avec lui, et les émotions déplaisantes que je tentais désespérément d'éliminer ce matin ont disparu.

« On se voit demain soir, Edward. »

« Je vais passer te prendre à 17h. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer. Ça te convient ? »

Je souris et je sens l'excitation bouillonner en moi.

« C'est parfait. »

« Bien. Bonne journée. En attendant demain, ma douce luciole. »

Je ris une fois de plus. « Puisse demain arriver très vite. »

**À suivre…**

**Je voudrais en profiter pour vous dire que je vais faire tout mon possible pour pouvoir poster le chapitre 41 de Brindille vendredi prochain, mais à cause des compétitions de danse de ma fille, il m'arrive de passer des week-ends entiers hors de la maison, alors c'est plus difficile de m'en tenir à mon horaire de publication...**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


End file.
